If Only for One Night
by TheFandomrandom
Summary: A/U where Michonne and Rick are colleagues in Kings County. Rick is going through a contentious divorce and Michonne is walking on eggshells but their sexual tension does not go unnoticed. When their friend Maggie comes up with a crazy idea that they should just sleep together once to take the edge off, Rick and Michonne think it's a crazy idea...initially.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I owe you an update to my other story "Different Kind of Fear" but wanted to challenge myself with something a little different first. I wrote this story for another fandom I was in and decided to adjust it a bit to fit Richonne. If you recognize the story from my other pen name and the other fandom, trust me I didn't plaigirize it. It is indeed me :) I thought the premise worked for these two and I just love putting our two favorite warriors in sticky situations. This is A/U where Lori and Rick are going through a divorce. Michonne is an attorney and Shane and Rick are detectives in a Homicide Unit in King County. Carl and Judith are in this story and Judith is his biological child.

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Shane paced around the table, almost at his wits end. "Listen Phillip your alibi is falling apart. Your prints are on the knife. That's what we like to call a slam dunk. "

Your attorney said you were ready to confess. Has that changed?" Michonne asked first to the suspect and then to his counsel. It was early evening but they had been working almost nonstop for the past two days. Rick and Shane were handling interrogations and she was busy getting subpoenas and negotiating with the attorneys. Her patience was low and Rick was on a warpath.

The suspect was fidgeting trying to come up with a lie. "I told you I didn't touch that girl."

"Come on. We have our guys right now scrolling through those security tapes and we know what they are going to find. You and your buddy going into Alyssa's room at the same time she claimed she was raped and stabbed," Rick asserted. He was trying to get this confession to have this day over as soon as possible. He had already missed scheduled time with his kids and Lori was giving him a hard time about it.

Phillip was considering his words but still not budging so Shane pushed a little harder. "You can tell me. What? Did you come on to her and she turned you down?"

"Hold on a second," Phillip's young attorney said checking his iPhone. Rick grunted and Michonne tried to hide her annoyance. This was why she hated dealing with lawyers fresh out of law school. Too green. Her frustration reached its peak when he walked out of the room. No experienced lawyer in their right mind would do that but his client wasn't deterred.

"Oh please. No bitch would turn me down, not even you," he said nudging his head in Michonne's direction.

She arched her eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yep. I'm sure if you weren't fucking loverboy here you would be all over me." He then turned to Rick. "Tell me is she as tight as she looks."

Rick was out of his chair before Shane could reach him. His fury was immediate and Phillip was struggling to breathe.

"Rick, Rick stop," she insisted resting a hand on his arm while Shane held him back. If he kept it up, she would have to collar him for assault and that was the last thing she wanted to do. Over the past couple of years since she'd been the Assistant District Attorney assigned to Kings County homicide division they had formed an unlikely friendship.

Rick finally let go and backed up a few paces.

Relieved, she straightened her suit and gathered her wits. "Detective Grimes why don't you step outside while Phillip and I continue our little chat?"

She sat down at the small table avoiding eye contact with Rick hoping he would take the hint. He huffed but eventually left the room while she and Shane continued.

As he turned the corner to his desk he ran right into his pissed off Captain.

"What the hell was that?" Hershel asked, trying but failing to keep his voice down.

Rick press the palm of his hand into his right eye willing himself to stay calm. "I'm sorry I just got—that guy was just-"

Hershel sighed and decided to give him an out considering his personal turmoil. "Look it's been a long few days. Why don't you get out of here and go see your kids? That's an order."

"Thanks Cap."

Rick collected his jacket and keys and dialed Lori on his cell.

It took another hour but Shane was finally able to crack the suspect and he confessed.

"Good job both of you," Hershel said.

"Thanks but I'm just the attorney. It was your guys that did the hard work. He'll be arraigned in the morning."

"You did good Shane. I wish your partner would've been able to keep it together enough to help you in there," Hershel added.

Shane and Michonne exchanged a look but said nothing. However, his comment sparked Maggie's interest, who had just arrived to bring her dad some dinner and kidnap Michonne for a drink. "What happened with Rick?"

"It was nothing," she answered while walking back to the main floor to get her briefcase.

She knew that Rick had been a bear lately even moreso whenever he missed time with his children. Hershel tried to talk to him a few times already and he would be fine for a day or so but slip back into his old habits once he had a terse conversation with Lori.

It was common knowledge that very few could tame Rick Grimes but if there was one person it was Michonne. It was the main reason Hershel was happy she was their ADA even when he saw interactions between them that could potentially be a conflict of interest.

Maggie gave her dad a quick kiss on the cheek, gave him his food and scurried to catch up to her. "Seriously, what was that about?" she whispered.

She ignored her, gathering her belongings to go home.

"Ok you don't have to answer. You can tell me all about it over drinks. Come on let's go to Pelletier's. I'm sure Carol has something that will fix you right up."

Michonne groaned in response. "Raincheck please I'm exhausted."

"Aww come on Michonne we never hang out anymore. I'll buy. Please. One round," she pleaded.

"Ok. One round and that's it."

Three rounds later, Michonne was officially tipsy and feeling more relaxed. They talked about everything from Maggie's string of bad dates to Michonne's lack there of and work of course.

Maggie was teetering closer to drunk than tipsy. "So what the hell happened with Rick?" she slurred taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh you know just same ole same ole. He missed another day with his kids and he was a little testy when a suspect said something to him."

Maggie nodded in understanding. "Is he still taking the separation bad?"

"I guess so. He never really talks about it. I do know that Lori officially filed for divorce."

"Ouch."

"Yeah ouch." Michonne took another swig of beer and thought about Rick's mood swings over the past year. It had been happening so often that she was uncomfortably accustomed to it. She never knew what she was going to get on any given day because he didn't talk about it much. One day she got so frustrated with his ups and downs that she considered asking to be temporarily reassigned to another division but she didn't want to work with anyone else. Rick, Shane and Hershel had become like family to her, moreso than her own. It was also how she met Maggie.

"Earth to Michonne," Maggie teased waving her hand in front of her face.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking about a case," she lied.

"Ok we need to get you laid," Maggie announced.

She groaned. "Oh please. How the hell did we get from Rick's temper tantrum to me getting laid?"

"You work too much and it's taking its toll on you. Only one way to cure that," she replied wiggling her eyebrows.

Michonne laughed. Her friend was always the one to help her have a little fun in her life and she certainly needed the comic relief.

"I'm fine."

"Oh god not that again. I'm fine I'm fine," Maggie mocked. "Ok, if not laid then we need to at least get you a good kiss or a date or something. When's the last time you've been out?"

Michonne shot her a dumbfounded look.

"My point exactly. Let me look around and see who I can find in here." She whipped around in the stool and scanned the bar looking for available men. It was a Tuesday night and not much to choose from. She hated that Carol was off tonight because she knew everybody in the city and could easily play matchmaker.

"No prospects?" Michonne teased. "There's hardly anyone in here."

Maggie rolled her eyes in obvious disgust. "Ok fine. The next person that comes in that door you are going to flirt with them or get their number."

"Ok whatever," she said blowing her off and ordering another beer.

Maggie took a quick call on her phone before turning her attention back to Michonne. "Have you talked to Rick since he left earlier?"

"Nope."

Maggie watched her body language sensing there was something more going on. "What did the suspect say that ticked him off so much?"

Michonne's body went stiff. "The same sort of thing that suspects say all the time. I think he was just sensitive because he's in a bad mood."

"Which is?" Maggie nudged.

"He said something about I would be fucking him if I wasn't fucking Rick and I must be really good or tight or something like that," she explained not noticing her friend's amusement.

Maggie smirked and Michonne was confused. "What?"

"Nothing."

They both took a sip of beer and Maggie eventually sputtered into her bottle laughing.

"What?" she asked in frustration.

"Mich how many people accuse you and Rick of sleeping together? Why do you think that is?"

She blew her off and concentrated on her drink. It was true there had been rumors of her and Rick having an affair. She saw the looks they got when they were in the lab or in court. She found out a few months ago that word spread to other precincts and people speculated that she was the reason Rick was separated. Thankfully the rumors hadn't reached her boss…yet.

"I have to say I'm a little surprised that nothing has happened. I mean Rick has been separated for a year. Why haven't you guys hooked up?"

She almost choked on her drink. "Are you crazy? He's my colleague Maggie."

"Well you don't have the whole he's married defense to fall back on anymore so you're going with the coworker excuse hunh?" she joked shaking her head. "You know I love you. You're my friend so I'm just going to be honest with you. You both have the hots for each other. It's so damn obvious to everyone. I think you both know it too but you won't talk about it which I will never understand."

Maggie spoke with such confidence about their situation that it threw her off guard. She teased her about Rick in the past but she seemed so matter of fact this time that Michonne realized she was being serious.

"There's so much sexual tension with the two of you that it's stifling. I mean have you ever thought about it?"

"No!" Michonne exclaimed turning in her seat to face her.

"You are lying through your damn teeth."

"I-I have-ok-maybe," she stuttered.

"You totally have and there's nothing wrong with that. Grimes is hot. Everyone thinks so. He's got that sexy zaddy cowboy thing going on."

Michonne rolled her eyes again contemplating Maggie's words. She was tipsy and this was the wrong time to be having this conversation. The truth was she had thought about it during late nights when she was home alone and she allowed herself for just a moment to think about her Rick's hands all over her body and the pure weight of him laying on her, pushing inside of her-

She shook her head to get rid of the errant thoughts. "I'm done with this conversation." She pulled out some cash to pay for her drinks.

"Oh no," Maggie protested, grabbing her hand. "You have to stay until I finish this last beer and we will share a cab."

Michonne reluctantly agreed.

"Plus we have to wait for your new conquest to come in the door any minute now."

She pulled out her phone to kill time while Maggie sipped slowly on her beer. She had two text messages from Rick. One apologizing for his behavior in the interrogation and another saying he would pick her up in the morning and take her to breakfast as a peace offering. She smiled at the message and began to text him back telling him it was fine and she expected nothing less than a top of the line breakfast.

"So what does Rick want?" Maggie asked playing with her beer bottle.

"Just telling me that he would pick me up for work in the morning," she answered before thinking. When she caught Maggie's smirk she sighed. "How did you know it was Rick?"

"You're so obvious. I knew from that smile on your face that it was him," she pointed out to Michonne's disgust. "Hear me out. Why won't you guys just hook up for one night? That's it. Just see what it's like. Take the edge off. Maybe it will cure some of the sexual tension you guys have," she tried to rationalize. "You aren't dating anyone, he's single now, he's hot, you're hot and he's not like any of these losers you normally date. It's Rick. You trust him. And if there's nothing to it then no harm no foul."

Michonne ignored her, setting down her jacket to go to the bathroom.

"Are you listening to me?" Maggie asked annoyed.

"No. I need to use the bathroom. These beers are kicking in."

As she stood, Maggie heard the bell above the door ringing, signaling that someone was coming in. She tapped Michonne's shoulder so she could see who her next date would be.

They both gasped when they saw who it was

It was none other than Rick Grimes.

"Well I'll be damned," Maggie grinned. "Rick we're over here," she yelled before Michonne could stop her.

There was hardly anyone in the bar so he would've seen them anyway before her friend's loud declaration. She didn't know why she suddenly felt uncomfortable being near him but she needed time to regroup. She was tipsy, tired and the pressure on her bladder was increasing by the second.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Rick asked, seeming a little uneasy.

"Well we can ask you the same. I thought Michonne said you had your kids tonight."

He tensed at the mention of his kids and she nudged Maggie to back off but she was too tipsy to catch on.

He shrugged his shoulders and sat down motioning towards the bartender. "I spent a little time with them but it's a school night so not much we can do.. I'll get them this weekend."

"Sorry Rick," Michonne said. The hint of sadness in his eyes killed her. He could be a jackass sometimes but she hated to see everything he was going through with his family. They held each other's gaze a little longer before she heard Maggie clearing her throat.

"Umm Michonne. Didn't you have to pee?" she asked with a knowing grin.

"Oh umm yeah," she stuttered suddenly concerned about leaving him and Maggie alone. "Ill be right back."

She could hear Maggie order him a beer and some laughter from Rick while she scurried off to the bathroom. She was determined to go as quickly as possible so Maggie wouldn't have enough time to do any real damage. Her mouth was a loose canon when she was sober so she could only imagine when she was near drunk. In five minutes, she was in and out of the bathroom held up temporarily by two middle aged women before finally staggering out.

When she rejoined them at the bar, Rick seemed a lot more relaxed and was genuinely amused. She held her breath worried about what they talked about.

Maggie didn't leave her in suspense for long. "So apparently Carl is mortified because his best friend's mom thinks Rick is sexy and asked him out."

"Yeah so he's officially not talking to me," he added.

"Why? You didn't do anything? Did you?" she asked teasing and cocking a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him.

He held up his hand in objection. "Hell no. She's like ten years younger than me and has that whole desperate housewife thing going on. What could I do with that?"

"Plenty," Maggie retorted. "Divorced single moms would love to—"

"Ok ok," he cut her off. "Well I'll put it this way. I wouldn't want to do anything with her. She's not really my type."

His eyes briefly met Michonne's and she found herself smiling at him and he returned it before taking another long drink of his beer.

"So what is your type Rick?" Maggie asked and Michonne tried to kick her but couldn't reach her leg without it being obvious.

"What do you mean? Like physically?" He seemed to be enjoying himself and the line of questioning which threw her off. She didn't know what was going on. They didn't have these types of conversations. It was always off limits or so she thought, but this was the most relaxed she'd seen Rick in months. She wanted to put an end to it but decided to stop herself for that reason. Her curiosity was also peaked. She wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Yeah what kind of woman does Rick Grimes find attractive?" Maggie asked pivoting herself in his direction and looking overly interested.

He swirled his beer bottle around for a minute thinking over the answer. "I don't know. It's been awhile since I've had to think about it. I don't know if I have a type."

Maggie wasn't taking no for an answer. "Everybody has a type. Let me help you. You clearly like slender women. You seem to like the plain, June Cleaverish thing."

"Maggie!" Michonne squealed slapping her arm.

"What?!"

Rick was laughing at the exchange, which once again caught her off guard. She was expecting his anger or at the very least for him to remove himself from this conversation.

"Sorry she's had a few too many," she apologized reaching for the cash in Maggie's hand to give to the bartender.

"Oh no please. You two have single handedly made my night. It's on me," he offered. He pulled out his wallet and threw the cash on the bar.

"Well thanks Rick," Maggie said slapping at Michonne to leave her alone. "Now where were we?"

"I think you were asking me my type," he grinned. "Ok let's see. I guess I like a good smile, someone who's funny—"

"Because you're not," Michonne interrupted.

"That's real funny Michonne," he said emphasizing funny and catching her eye. "Anyway I don't think I have a preference on trivial things eye color or hair color. Lori was a brunette but any color works for me."

Michonne suddenly wished she had another beer but she needed to sober up. Especially since Maggie was clearly not concerned for her own personal sobriety and it was their rule that both of them wouldn't get drunk whenever they went out.

"Are you an ass or breast man?"

"Oh my god! Maggie really?"

"You are such a buzzkill."

Rick smirked and joined in. "Yeah Michonne stop being a buzzkill. And to answer your question I'm a big fan of both," he responded with a flirtatious edge to his voice. He was still on his first beer so she knew he wasn't drunk. "But if I had to choose I would definitely say I'm more of an ass man."

Maggie sputtered into her beer and she knew she had to get her out of there before she said anything else.

"Ok Rick as fun as this was we are going to head out. Were you meeting someone? Shane?" she asked noticing that he came in alone and no one had joined him yet.

He dropped his eyes for a split second and she saw his demeanor change. "No actually I was just stopping by on my way home to have a beer."

"Oh."

She didn't know how to fix his mood but she was disappointed that she managed to upset him that quickly.

"Michonne has a nice ass," Maggie blurted out and he started laughing again.

"Lets go," she yelled at Maggie. "There should be cabs out there waiting."

"Don't worry about it. I have my car outside. I'll take you both home," he offered and had his keys and jacket in hand before she could protest.

"Are you sure? You should stay longer if you want.'"

He raised his eyebrow and smiled walking to the door. "Oh trust me. I'm sure there will be no one else in here nearly as entertaining as you two. It's fine."

Maggie muttered the entire ride to her place which thankfully was only fifteen minutes from the bar. Michonne was on pins and needles the entire time hoping she wouldn't say anything else embarrassing. Instead she went on and on about her recent failed dates and asked Rick if he had any friends she could meet. Miraculously she sobered up by the time Rick parked in front of her apartment building stopping Michonne when she got out to help her up the stairs. They watched her walk in and then they were off to Michonne's condo.

There was a comfortable silence between them during the ride and she found herself watching him while he drove. He seemed to ebb and flow between being amused and deep in thought.

"I know I apologized already but I wanted to say it again. I don't know what came over me today," he admitted and his eyes left the road briefly to meet hers.

"It's ok Rick. I know it's a tough time. It's fine."

"Things are finally getting a little settled. We agreed on a custody arrangement that works for the kids. Doesn't disrupt their routine too much."

He seemed like he was trying to convince himself and she wanted nothing but to assure him everything would be fine. "I'm glad."

He gazed at her again with a neutral look that she couldn't quite read and moments later they pulled up to her small driveway. He sat for a minute and she was about to open the door when it seemed like he had something on his mind.

"Pick me up at 8 tomorrow? Gives us time for you to treat me to breakfast," she quipped trying to nudge him.

"Yep. 8 is good."

"Good night," she said gripping the door handle until she heard him talk again. "So…," he began and she turned around to see him smiling. "Maggie thinks we should hook up for a night hunh?"

She stilled and closed her eyes trying to will away the murderous thoughts. She was going to kill Maggie.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Happy Easter everyone! Thanks for your incredible response to this story. Hope you enjoy the update!**

* * *

"Did you hear me?"

She let out another breath and rolled her neck around. Strangulation, stabbing, drowning…all were different ways she could take Maggie out.

"I'm so sorry, she's drunk," she explained to his obvious delight. "What did she say to you?"

With one hand on the steering wheel and the other draped across the back of her seat, he pondered what to reveal and what to keep to himself. Instead of speaking he simply smiled at her. It was completely disarming. His lips, his eyes, all of it did things to her body she was not prepared for. There was something there she hadn't seen before and she didn't know whether to continue to nudge him on whatever Maggie said to him or bolt like hell up to her apartment.

She decided to nudge.

"Come on why won't you tell me?" she asked in a voice that was much higher and flirtatious than she intended it to be. She mentally scolded herself. This was Rick Grimes.

Her colleague.

Her bowling partner.

Her friend.

No. No. She didn't flirt with Rick Grimes.

Ok, maybe she did a little light every once in awhile but there were normally people around and it wasn't when she was alone in a car with him. And it definitely wasn't when she was a little tipsy and he was looking at her like _that_.

He lightly tapped the steering wheel before answering. "Just what I told you. She thinks we should hook up for a night."

"You're lying through your teeth Grimes but it's fine. Good night."

Rick wasn't ready for her to go. He didn't want to come right out and tell her so he decided to divulge. "Ok you wore me down. She thinks we have a lot of sexual tension and are too hot not to be together." He put up air quotes at the word hot mocking Maggie's incessant use of the word earlier.

Sighing, Michonne settled comfortably back into the seat. "Good grief."

"So are these the things you two talk about on girls night because if so I need to join in more often."

"We don't get to hang out much because work is hellish but when we do, yes it gets like that and no you can't join us. It's called girls night for a reason," she teased. She leaned back and noticed the hand across her seat was dangerously close to her locs.

"You can at least tell me if my name comes up often."

"Not as often as you wish," she said, trying to read his mood. He was clearly stalling for time because Rick never engaged in this kind of conversation. To get him talking was a rare commodity but she thought she would give it a try. "How was your visit tonight with the kids?"

He shifted in his seat and to her disappointment moved his arm. "I told you it was fine just couldn't do much."

"I know that's what you told us but I just want to make sure. I'm your friend. It's my job to worry about you."

He sat silently figuring out how much he would share. Of course, he didn't want to burden her with his messy personal life but sometimes holding it in was suffocating.

"I'm just trying to get used to having to visit my kids or having my kids visit me. I still haven't gotten used to going home to an empty apartment. Hell, I just got used to calling the apartment home."

He scrubbed his hand down his face in frustration and tapped anxiously on the car door.

This was the most candid he'd been in a long time and her heart broke for him. "Rick are you sure? Are you really sure that you can't talk to Lori and work this out?"

His head was shaking no before she finished the sentence. "No. It's over Michonne. That's not the part I'm struggling with. Actually, the Lori part is what I'm the most certain about, it's just hard not to have my kids whenever I want. It will get better though," he assured himself and her.

"Yes, it will. I promise," she offered putting her hand on his knee. He placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed.

"Thanks Chonne. I need to get used to the bachelor life anyway. How else am I going to be able to entertain all these women at the precinct according to Maggie that find me irresistible?" Rick winked and the atmosphere shifted again. He was really okay and that's what she needed to know more than anything.

"On that note," she grinned and tugged on the door handle. "Good night Grimes. See you tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning they were right back to normal discussing cases and fighting over food whenever she would try and take something off his plate and vice versa. However, later that afternoon Rick abruptly went undercover to entrap one of their main suspects Phillip Chandler who called himself the Governor. She worried because she didn't have contact with him and Shane wasn't much help. Although his work was a distraction from his personal life, Michonne was concerned that he was throwing himself too much into his cases. Lately he had an unhealthy obsession with bringing the Governor down.

While grabbing coffee one morning on the way to the precinct to get an update on Rick's case she ran into Ezekiel Johnson, a handsome stockbroker whose office was a block away. He bought her coffee and made polite conversation while she waited for her order. Typically she would be more talkative because he was her type but she was worried about Rick. He noticed her distraction and gave her his number to call sometime for dinner if she was interested.

In less than a week the case was over but she decided to give Rick a few days to unwind. She texted him to make sure he was fine and every day she asked if he needed anything but he always said no. It was an unspoken rule between them to give each other space to come down after a difficult case. By the fourth night, she was getting antsy and decided to text him to see if he needed her to bring dinner over. While she waited for a reply she heard his familiar knock on the door.

"Hey." He held up two plastic bags filled with food. "I brought dinner."

She smiled and motioned for him to come in. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, I am. I bought a movie too if that's ok," he announced feeling a bit uneasy about the gesture. It was late and he hadn't called first but he really needed some company. And if he was being honest with himself he didn't want to spend time with anyone else.

She helped him open the boxes. "It's fine Rick."

He got her usual order from their favorite Chinese restaurant and they settled in on the sofa to watch the movie.

"What movie did you bring?"

"A Star is Born."

She knew it well. "Is this the Lady Gaga version?"

"Yep."

"Do you think it's true that they are messing around? Rumor has it they have insane chemistry and she seems pretty smitten."

He arched his eyebrow at her. "I never figured you for one to be into Hollywood gossip."

"I'm not," she began, "It's all over the magazines I see everyday. Who knows if it's true. Just a rumor."

"Well, you are no stranger to rumors so you should know not to believe everything you hear. If you did then you would believe we have been sleeping together for years and you are the reason I'm getting divorced."

It was meant playfully but Michonne abruptly stopped eating. He closed his eyes and silently cursed himself. He knew that she would be sensitive about something like that and wasn't thinking. "Sorry, that was a bad joke."

"No no, it's ok. I just didn't know you knew about that rumor".

"Chonne, everyone has heard that rumor."

Picking up his chopsticks, he kept eating completely nonchalant about all of it. She shook it off and continued to pick at her food as the movie started. They ate in comfortable silence occasionally making comments about the songs.

"They look good together. I guess it makes sense they would hook up," she blurted out.

"That's what Maggie said about me and you."

Michonne started to choke on her sesame chicken and he handed her some water. "You ok? Do you need the Heimlich?"

While he laughed, she smacked him on the back and drank the water. "Very funny." She caught her breath and regained her composure while he continued to watch her with a smirk.

"You can be such a jackass sometimes," she said and he held his chest like he was wounded. "Why do you find this so funny?"

"It's funny to me because it makes you nervous."

"It doesn't make me nervous Grimes. Why would it?"

Unbothered was the mood she was going for but he wasn't buying it for a second. She had to create some distance and get away from the conversation.

"Would you like another beer?" She hurried to the kitchen.

Michonne didn't hear his answer but grabbed two beers from the fridge anyway. Before she closed the door, she took a deep breath to gather her thoughts when she felt it. His heat totally contradicted the cold air from the fridge. One way or another, they seemed to always be attuned to where the other was if they were in the same room. Usually she found it comforting. Right then she felt like it was a curse.

When she stood up, he was on the other side of the fridge door with his arm perched right above her.

"What are you doing? I was going to bring it to you." Her voice was breathy and even she could hear the anxious tremble.

When he didn't answer, she put the beer in his hand. He twisted off the cap and took a swig without moving his stance. She closed the door causing him to stand up straight and she could sense that something was different within him again. Him and those damn mood swings.

"We're missing the movie," she said trying to break the silence.

Rick stood in front of her and his presence was intimidating. Watching her closely, she wilted under the penetration of his gaze. "We can go back and watch the movie when you tell me why the thought of us together makes you so nervous."

She huffed and tried to move around him but he stood his ground, effectively blocking her. "It doesn't make me nervous," she said defensively. "It's just dumb."

"Wow so the thought of us together is dumb. Tell me how you really feel."

"No I didn't mean it like that. It's—just—why are we talking about this?"

With every passing second, she was getting more and more uncomfortable. Desperate, she opened her beer hoping that alcohol would help take the edge off.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you haven't thought about it before."

His voice was low and husky, sending chills up her spine. She had never heard him sound like this before. "Ok, the fact that you are even talking like this means you've had one too many of these."

She took the beer from his hand and put it on the counter. Amused, he picked it back up and drank from it again. The muscles in his arm flexed and the way his shirt fit against his hard, lean chest was making her dizzy. Rick was sexy. There was no doubt about it. Of course, she had always noticed but at the moment with alcohol swimming through her veins, alone in her apartment, this line of questioning was treading in dangerous territory.

"Clearly you are thinking about it right now," he joked effectively catching her in the act of staring at his upper body. She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off. "Lie and tell me you weren't."

The denial was on the tip of her tongue but she decided against it when their eyes locked and there they were. Those blue eyes she always loved. They were how she could read every emotion without him having to say a word and how she knew if he was hurt or angry or depressed. None of those emotions were present. She saw something else that made her heart start to race.

Desire.

He was clearly getting a kick out of watching her squirm but Michonne was never one to let anyone have the upper hand on her, especially Rick. Closing her eyes, she mustered up every bit of her courage to turn the tables on him.

"Tell me _you_ haven't thought about it," she shot back raising her eyebrow at him and smirking.

"Will it make you feel better if I admit it first?"

"Yes," she flirted. "So have you?"

"Yeah." His answer was simple and unexpected. She expected him to change the subject but tried to play off her surprise.

"Really." She took another sip of her beer to buy herself some time. He won that round and by the shit eating grin on his face, he knew it. So she struck back.

"So what specifically about us have you been thinking about Grimes?" Purposely she spoke in a low rasping voice and he swallowed hard.

His dick twitched and he smiled to let her know she won that round. "Oh no, you still haven't admitted that you've thought about it before."

Rick was actually nervous at her response and took a sip of his beer while he waited for her to answer. In his mind and also Shane's, it was obvious that he was attracted to her but she, on the other hand, was always tough to read.

"Ok fine Rick. I may have thought about it once or twice. There. Are you happy now?"

"I am actually." He smirked triumphantly and walked with his chest poked out back to the sofa. She followed close behind and picked up the remote to mute the television since it was evident they weren't paying any more attention to the movie anyway.

"So you didn't answer my question." She leaned back into the corner of the sofa. "What specifically did you think about?"

"Careful Chonne," he warned. "Don't ask questions you aren't ready to hear the answer to."

Sonofabitch.

He was trying to knock her off her game again or maybe he was serious. It was hard to tell but she stood firm.

"If I wasn't ready I wouldn't have asked."

Mirroring her posture, he pulled one of his legs under the other. "I thought about what it would be like if we—you know—"

"If we what?" She was goading him and he knew it.

"If we had sex Michonne. There I said it."

He used her full name. He was starting to get edgy which is exactly what she wanted.

"And how long have you been having these thoughts?"

"Now wouldn't that be telling," he smiled and winked at her. Rick Grimes actually winked at her and was being flirtatious. She couldn't fucking believe it. "So what specifically did you think about? Us having sex?"

"No Rick I thought about us building sandcastles, what do you think?"

He flashed a wry smile thankful that he had the upper hand again. "Where were we when you had this fantasy?"

She huffed, starting to feel nervous. Her beer was empty and she didn't remember finishing it. When she stood to grab another, he stopped her.

"Ill grab it, I need to get another one myself."

He came back with two more and she didn't waste any time taking a long drink.

"Whoa whoa slow down Chonne." He put his hand on her arm to still her and could feel the goosebumps. "Then again keep drinking. I may find out all kinds of stuff tonight."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote. "Do you want to watch the rest of this movie or not?" When the movie resumed it was in the middle of a love scene. Rick tried everything not to laugh at her shocked face but the third beer was beginning to take its toll. He erupted and she got pissed and threw the remote at him.

"You're a jackass."

"So I've been told." He set the remote back on the table. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"No seriously," he said. "Thank you. Chonne this is the most fun I've had in a long time. After the past week, I really needed this."

Another about-face.

"It's my pleasure," she replied sincerely.

"And speaking of your pleasure—"

"Oh my god," she shrieked hitting him with another pillow.

Absorbing the blow, he laughed and put the pillow behind his head to get more comfortable. "Don't you want to hear more about the sex thoughts I had?"

"No I don't," she lied.

"Well tell me about yours."

"Uhh no, you aren't telling me so I'm not telling you."

"But I offered to tell you and you just didn't want to hear it," he reasoned.

She kept shaking her head no. "Doesn't matter."

"We were in the cribs, no one else was at the precinct," he began in that voice that made her weak and she hurried to put her hand over his mouth. Her body was sprawled over his, her side leaned into his chest and her hip landing square in his groin area. Once she noticed their position she tried to pull back but was held by his grip around her waist. When his eyes dropped to her lips she felt panicked and nervous.

And very aroused.

Her beers were starting to catch up to her too so her reflexes weren't as fast as usual. Rick didn't make a move and she ultimately gathered her wits and moved back to a sitting position.

He cleared his throat and shook his head trying to come back down to earth. Immediately he regretted not taking the chance but he didn't want to spook her. To take the awkwardness out of the moment, he didn't know if he should apologize but decided to be honest with her instead.

Rick sat up straight, clasping his hands together while he searched for the words to say. He wasn't used to bearing his feelings but she deserved to know the truth.

"You know...When Phillip had me on the ground choking me," he started. Her body language immediately changed, listening intently. "I didn't know where Shane was or if anyone could even find me. Everything sorta flashed before my eyes."

His leg grazed hers as he continued. "I feel like my life has just been all about responsibility and trying to do what I should do and I try and try and I still end up in a place where I fail and everyone around me is disappointed. I'm disappointed."

His brow furrowed and he picked at his jeans while he poured his heart out. "I thought that maybe I need to just say fuck it and do what I want to do instead of what's expected of me. Maybe at least then I would be a little happy even if it may just be temporary."

"That makes sense," she agreed placing her hand on his arm for comfort. "Now you just have to figure out what you want to do."

"I already know." He looked at her and his gaze dropped again to her lips.

"Rick—"

"I just can't imagine not knowing just once what it would be like to kiss you, to hold you." He leaned in and she was in a daze. His words were intoxicating. "To-"

"Don't say it." Her heart raced and her palms were sweaty. She couldn't bear to hear Rick say anything about them being intimate or she would lose all sense of self-control.

"Michonne. It's just one night," he smiled flirtatiously but she could see how serious he was. His blue eyes were suddenly darker. "You know it would be good. Don't you?"

She did. There were many things she wasn't sure of but how good Rick was in bed wasn't one of them. The reason they connected from the start was because they had one big thing in common. Doing what everyone wanted instead of being true to themselves. She was never spontaneous. Everything was planned out, thought through and by design. Not this time.

"Don't you?" he asked again.

"Yes."

And in the blink of an eye, Michonne decided to be reckless. Her lips were on Rick Grimes.


	3. Chapter 3

When Michonne's lips touched his, Rick was temporarily caught by surprise. He quickly recovered, her head nestled in his palm as he deepened the kiss. This wasn't his plan when he came over. All he wanted was to see and spend time with her instead of staring blankly at the four walls in his apartment. But with the heat of her so close, he knew now there was nothing else he wanted more.

To grant himself better access, he tilted his head to fully savor her sweet taste. The second their tongues met, he heard her moan and the sultry sound went straight to his groin.

"Rick," she whimpered but was powerless to stop it. She didn't want to stop it. It was hard to tell where he ended and she began.

Michonne came up for air, gently nudging him back into the corner of the sofa, her side and hips cozy between his legs. His hands roamed to cup her breasts. When he flicked her nipple she bucked and her knee rubbed his substantial erection.

"Shit." Hissing at the contact, he jerked upright reversing their positions. Michonne didn't want to relinquish control. As long as she was in the driver's seat she could regulate how far this would go but the truth was it was already too late. She was out of control the second they kissed.

She lifted his shirt and tossed it to the floor, eager to get her hands on his bare, well defined back. Rick was busy at work too, his mouth traveling from lips to her cheek and then neck. Her skin tingled and she opened her legs to fit him in between. His groin connected with her core sending a burst of liquid heat through her and she gasped.

The sound was so sexy and sent Rick into overdrive. His hands were on the button of her pants and he held her gaze silently asking for permission.

"Please." Writhing beneath him she was desperate for him to touch her. Her skin was like fire. Red, flushed and scorching.

She needed him on her.

Inside her.

Just as eager, he fumbled to get her pants down. Once the garment hit the floor, he cupped her intimately over her panties. Judging by his sharp intake of air she knew that he could tell how ready she was.

Her brain was short-circuiting. She was still trying to process that this was happening with Rick. Her body and mind were battling with each other. Every time she had a somewhat rational thought he would touch her and it would vanish. His knuckle grazed her clit and felt so good that it was almost painful.

"Ri-"

It was supposed to be a plea for them to come to their senses but it sounded more like a plea to make her come. She needed to get his pants off. The slow torture was killing her and she was afraid she would have an orgasm before he got inside of her.

Michonne intended to unbuckle his belt, but there wasn't enough time. She needed to feel him. Immediately. She unzipped his jeans and took his hard cock in her hands. Rick growled against her neck as she gently squeezed him. And that's when she felt it.

His cell phone was vibrating in his pocket.

Michonne tore her lips away from his. "Rick your pho-"

"Yeah," he sighed in frustration pulling away from her. "Fuck."

She rested her head in her hands while he jerked the phone out of his pocket obviously annoyed.

"Grimes," he snapped. "Yeah….ok….I will be there in twenty minutes…bye."

Rick threw the phone down and scrubbed his hand down his face trying to regain control. He was pissed. He wanted her so much and she felt so good in his arms. Now the moment was lost. Over the years he had sacrificed a lot for his job but this was downright unbearable.

Michonne watched him fighting with himself and was suddenly a little bashful at her lack of clothes. "I guess that was Hershel," she said grabbing her pants off the floor.

"Yeah," he gruffed. "Shane just texted too. He's gonna meet me at the scene."

Awkward, she began to get dressed. Her panties were wet to the point of discomfort. The silence between them was deafening but once she turned around, he was staring at her.

"We have to get ready and go," she clarified and tried to read his expression.

"I know." He hadn't moved since the phone rang.

His eyes were wide and he hoped she could see how much he hated that their moment was ruined. Eventually, he got dressed, excusing himself to the bathroom to calm himself down.

Michonne paced back and forth in her living room, almost tripping on her black bra. "Shit." The reality of what just happened was staring her in the face. Literally.

It was in her hands when she heard her bathroom door open and an uncomfortable looking Rick emerged.

"I guess I'll be going then." He grabbed his jacket and waited for her to say something.

Just as she mustered the courage to say something, his phone rang again.

"Shit," he cursed. "Shane, I'm on the way." He slammed the phone shut and turned towards the door.

It was hard not to sense his disappointment at having to leave abruptly. Truthfully, she was too. Although the phone was a distraction, it gave her a moment to think of what to say. A million thoughts raced through her mind but eventually she settled on, "It's ok. I know you have to go."

He leaned in to kiss her cheek. "We will talk soon. Ok?"

"Ok."

The need bubbled over to smooth out the tension between them sooner rather than later but his wish was not granted. Two complicated back to back murder cases kept them apart for almost a week. They exchanged texts here and there but there was an edge to their interactions that knocked him off center. At best his personal life was a complete mess thanks to his contentious divorce. He didn't want to ruin the friendship that had come to mean so much to him over the last few years.

Michonne was wrapping up a conversation with one of the new deputies Glenn Rhee when she felt Rick's stare. Glenn excused himself to go talk to Shane and she was left near their desk trying to organize some case notes she needed to bring with her. The nervousness set in. Not just because she was seeing him but because there would be no more delaying their conversation. Rick was never the biggest talker, according to Lori it was a large reason for their divorce, but his need to speak with her was radiating off him in waves. She was never one to back down from any type of confrontation, good or bad. But this thing with Rick was different and they hadn't even slept together—yet. Damn Maggie.

"Do you want to grab some lunch?" She jumped at the sound of his voice so close to her ear.

"Umm, I really have to finish this paperwork." _Good job Michonne. Ugh._

Rick looked around to see who was near and leaned in further. Shane was giving Glenn a hard time in one of the interview rooms and Hershel was on the phone in his office. He sat on the corner of the desk for a few beats willing her to talk. "We need to talk Mich."

_Mich? Now he was calling her by the nickname her parents gave her_.

"Fine." She stuffed the rest of the files into her bag. "Something quick though I need to get back to the DA office."

At their favorite deli, they sat across from each other picking at their sandwiches. Rick wasn't quite sure where to begin and Michonne was not making it easy. After all, he was the one who wanted to talk so she let him take the lead.

"So…" He wiped off his hands on his napkin and leveled her with his gaze. "We haven't really talked since that night. Are we ok?"

"We're fine Rick. I promise," she tried to assure him. "It's just been a long week. I mean you know. You were there." She chuckled at her desperate attempt at a joke.

He gave her a small smile and began to open his chips. "I don't regret it. I hope you don't either." Her hand stilled on her sandwich and she was truly at a loss for words. "Just say something. I'm worried that—"

"It's fine I told you. We're fine. We are normal like we've always been," she tried to convince herself. He was clearly not buying it.

"Do you regret it?"

It was the only question he needed the answer to. He needed to know they were not permanently broken. It was all supposed to be a joke. Their innocent flirtation had turned into something more and now he felt like he was suffering the consequences without actually having had the reward of having sex.

She played with her napkin trying to search for the right answer.

"Do you regret it?" he asked again. The vulnerability in his voice nearly broke her.

"No." And it was the truth.

Rick breathed a sigh of relief and his shoulders relaxed. Despite herself she smiled and his confidence slowly seeped back into his posture. "So...you don't regret it. Does that mean you liked it?"

"Check please," she signaled to the waitress.

They laughed but it was cut short when he put his hand in hers. Goosebumps formed on her skin.

"Come on Mich I'm serious," he whispered. "Before we got interrupted…I was enjoying myself."

There was that voice. The one that had her sprawled out on her sofa in practically nothing.

"Yeah I think it was pretty obvious you were enjoying yourself." Oh god she was actually flirting back with him. The grin that he gave her in response sent those feelings rushing back and she adjusted in her seat.

He leaned in, his voice even lower. "I seem to recall you were enjoying yourself as well. At least from what I could feel when I had my hand on your—"

"Rick? I thought that was you," the voice interrupted and Michonne quickly pulled her hand back. "Oh hey. It's Michonne right?"

It took her a moment to regain her composure and place who it was that approached the table. It was Jessie Anderson, the secretary in the Burglary division. They ran into her every now and then passing through the building, apparently him more so than her.

"Hi Miss Anderson." She spoke back to blonde but noticed that she was completely ignoring her, instead focused completely on Rick.

"Hey Jessie how are you?" He was going for nonchalant but it didn't quite work.

It took Michonne half a second to realize they were on a first name basis while Jessie barely knew who she was.

"I'm good," she answered cheerfully.

"Good."

"So.." she started and shot a quick glance at Michonne, "Are we still on for Friday?"

He cleared his throat and she tried her best to seem unaffected but shifted uncomfortably.

"Friday…Friday," he repeated trying to jog his memory. "Oh yeah that. I actually had something come up with the kids and I'll have them this weekend so…"

Michonne squirmed. She needed air. And she needed to get out of there as soon as possible. Rick watched her looking for a way out and needing to talk to her, not Jessie. He had completely forgotten about the date. They had gone out twice over the past month and although she was nice and it was an okay time, he didn't feel like they had chemistry. They had agreed two weeks ago to see a movie she liked. Now that there was something sparking with Michonne, even if they agreed for only one night, he wasn't interested in seeing Jessie again.

Michonne's phone rang and even though she didn't know who it was, she took it as an opportunity to get the hell out of dodge. "Sorry I have to take this." She rushed to the restroom and was both thrilled and dejected to see it was Maggie calling.

After convincing Maggie to lie to anyone who asked that they had a meeting scheduled on a case, she took a few minutes to get herself together in the bathroom. Seeing Rick with Jessie shook her. She knew he probably dated but witnessing it up close and seeing that he had plans with someone else in a few days was unsettling.

As she exited the bathroom the first thing she noticed was that Jessie was now sitting in the booth next to Rick and he looked uncomfortable. She charged towards them and grabbed her belongings.

Rick instantly jumped up in a panic when she grabbed her jacket. "Hey where are you going? Who was that on the phone?"

"That was Maggie she needs me to meet her about the Meyers case." Much like Rick earlier, she was trying to seem nonchalant but knew that she failed.

Her lack of eye contact was all the confirmation he needed that she was not okay. "Ok Jessie it was nice to see you," he started to stand and grab his jacket.

"Oh no you stay here. I'm going to catch a cab." She put her hand on his chest to stop him.

He leaned in to whisper so Jessie couldn't hear. "Michonne it's not what you think. She's—"

"Ok I'll see you back at the station," she interrupted noticing Jessie's prying eyes when they talked.

In a flash she was out the door.

She was at Maggie's office within thirty minutes after walking a few blocks and then catching a cab. She was wrapping up a phone call but gestured for her to close the door and sit down.

"Sorry about that. That was Meyer's attorney."

Michonne rolled her eyes, "What did he want?"

"Same ole posturing but don't worry its all good."

"Good."

"Soooooo you going to tell me what's going on?" Maggie asked noticing her defensive posture.

Michonne sighed and slumped in her chair.

"Uh oh." She put her phone on do not disturb and opening her bottom drawer to pull out of a bottle of scotch.

"I'm in the middle of working Maggie I can't drink that right now."

"If I know you, we are both going to need this to get through this conversation. Plus no one will know. I won't tell if you won't."

Reluctantly she agreed and they both took a sip. Her fingers circled the rim of her glass trying to figure out where to start. Much like Rick, Michonne wasn't one to discuss her feelings easily but she was in unchartered territory and needed advice. After all, Maggie was the one who got her in this mess. Well, sort of.

"I kissed Rick," she admitted. "Actually I kissed Rick and we ended up half naked on his sofa and were about to have sex when he was called out on a case. We haven't talked about it and it's been weird so we decided to talk today."

Maggie watched her in shock but managed to string a few words together. "And what happened?"

"Well we talked about it and we got back on solid ground for about 2.4 seconds and then Jessie Anderson walked up to remind Rick about their date on Friday."

"Shut the fuck up!" She gasped, never one to mince words.

"Yep." She put her glass next to the scotch bottle and her friend poured her some more.

"So they've been dating?"

"Guess so."

"Is it serious?"

"Well I have no idea, shit I didn't even know they had gone out before. He never said anything."

Maggie poured herself another drink, waiting to see if Michonne had more to say before she began.

"So anything else?"

Michonne blinked several times and sat back in her seat.

"It wasn't a crack against you Mich, I just wanted to make sure you said everything before I give my two cents. Well in this case it may be more like a nickel."

She rolled her eyes and braced herself for what Maggie had to say.

"Yes I'm done."

"Ok a few questions first. Who initiated the makeout session?"

Michonne blushed.

"I'm so proud," she teased holding her heart. "Ok how was it?"

"Oh god," Michonne rolled her eyes. "This isn't the time to for your usual antics and being nosey."

"Humor me here. It's not what you think."

She reluctantly acquiesced. "Ok fine. It was—It was—I expected it to be weird. I mean it's Rick. But it wasn't. I kissed him and the next thing I knew we were all over each other," she explained suddenly wishing she could take another sip of scotch. "It felt good. Too good." She looked down feeling embarrassed at having said it out loud. The truth was over the past week whenever she had a free moment she couldn't stop thinking about how his hands felt on her, his soft, demanding lips and how her body instantly reacted to his touch.

Her body language didn't go unnoticed by Maggie.

"This Jessie thing bothers you. Why?"

Michonne scoffed and started pacing. "Because I was about to sleep with someone who I don't even know what the hell he's doing or who he's doing. I had no idea that he was dating someone that we work with."

"And you feel like he should've shared that with you," Maggie surmised.

"I know he doesn't owe me an explanation."

"Exactly".

"But I was blindsided and it bothers me and I don't know why."

"Can I say my piece now?"

"Am I going to need another drink?"

"Probably but you can't have a lot because you have to go back to work and so do I," she replied and nudged the glass back in Michonne's direction. "It bothers you because the thing with you and Rick has always been gray. It's evident there are feelings there but the two of you won't go there for whatever reason."

She was about to interrupt but Maggie held up her hand to stop her.

"I know I know. You are friends and colleagues. I get it. I don't want to get it but I do. Anyway, you knew he was dating. You even mentioned it to me when we were at the bar that night. It bothers you now because maybe that kiss opened up something within you that you finally have to face. I'm not naïve enough to believe that you don't know you have feelings for him. You are just in denial and won't admit it to anyone else and I'm cool with that. Just please don't punish him. Just because your feelings are hurt it doesn't mean he did anything wrong. He is single and he's dating. His hot friend kissed him and he wasn't going to turn that down. If anything I think I just developed a whole new respect for the man," she joked. Against her better judgment, Michonne couldn't help but smile.

"I hate you sometimes," was the only response she could come up with.

"I know I know. But honestly what are best friends for?"

Michonne pulled out her phone and began to scroll through her missed calls.

"I still hold firm to my original thought," Maggie said. "You need to get laid or maybe go out on a date. So maybe you need to pick up where you guys left off."

Before she could finish Michonne pressed the call button. "Maggie you are half right. I do need to go out and get laid." A second later the person on the other end of the phone picked up. "Hey Ezekiel, it's me Michonne. I wanted to take you up on that offer to go out if you are still interested."

The next day after some short and to the point text messages, Rick let her know that he would be out of pocket this weekend since he was taking Carl and Judith camping. Even though they hadn't seen each other, she knew he was excited to spend some extended time away with his kids. Since the separation, he only had them at his apartment a day or two at time with Lori FaceTiming every night. Her presence was always looming.

Michonne couldn't imagine that level of frustration, feeling like someone was watching you take care of your own kids. But as always, she was there for him. Even if it meant sitting with him in silence while he brooded over a beer. They never needed to say much. She would just fit her hand over his and say, "I'm with you." It was important for him to know that someone was on his side.

Although there was a twinge of disappointment that he would probably be without a cell signal all weekend, she pushed past it. Instead, she focused on her date with Ezekiel. She spent the late afternoon shopping for a simple but sexy dress that was Maggie approved. By the time she arrived at her apartment building later that evening, she was mentally and physically exhausted. When the elevator doors opened, she glanced down the hall and recognized the silhouette instantly. Standing at her door was none other than Rick Grimes.

She took a deep breath and almost stopped in her tracks but he made eye contact and she continued towards him.

"Hey." She sounded like she was out of breath so she cleared her throat and spoke again. "What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving tonight."

His hands were in his pocket and he was shuffling nervously back and forth. "I am. I'm on my way to get the kids I just wanted to talk to you first."

He waited for her to open the door and invite him in but when she didn't budge he continued. "I'm going to be late so I have to be quick. That whole thing with Jessie at the diner—"

"You don't have to explain anything to me Rick. What you do with your time is your business," she cut him off.

"I know I don't have to but I want to. She and I went out a couple of times before anything with—this," he explained gesturing between the two of them. "I just wanted you to know I'm not seeing her again and I wasn't trying to keep anything from you."

She shook her head and chuckled uncomfortably. "Like I said, you don't have to explain what you do on your own time. We were just having fun, right? One night, that's what we agreed to."

"Yeah. About that." He paused and moved just the slightest bit closer to her. "I hope it's still on the table."

Their eyes met and she saw the same look of sincerity mixed with desire that catapulted her into action the last time. This time her feet stayed planted firmly on the ground and she fought with herself not to move.

She didn't want it to be off the table. She wanted him. Against her better judgment and all things that made sense in the world, she wanted to fuck her friend.

"Rick—"

He gently placed two fingers to her lips, effectively silencing her. "Don't answer me right now. Just think about it," he whispered against her lips. Her knees began to shake and she vaguely registered her shopping bags hitting the ground.

Rick's lips ghosted hers and she moaned when he finally connected them. The kiss was languid and the most erotic kiss she ever had in her life.

"Think about how it felt when my hands were on your breasts," he whispered between kisses. "How hard I was for you. How my cock felt in your hands."

Michonne moaned at the memory of how warm and thick he felt around her finger. She pressed her thighs together and felt him grinning against her lips.

"You remember it don't you?"

She shook her head not even attempting to form a coherent sentence.

"It won't be just a memory for long." He ended their kiss. "I'll be back Monday night. I'll see you soon."

Michonne's head was fuzzy, and she leaned against the wall feeling hungover, completely drunk from his kiss. He took the keys from her hand, opened the door and ushered her in.

"Have a good weekend."

And with that, he was gone and she took a cold shower.

* * *

**A/N**: Coming up, Rick arrives back from his camping trip with only one thing on is mind. Hope you guys enjoyed and please leave a review and tell me what you think ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long but...life. You can blame it on Game of Thrones and their shitty ending, haha. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Michonne fixed her dress in the small mirror attached to the closet door in her office . The past few days she had been working longer hours so she brought her clothes with her to make sure she had enough time to get ready. Her locs were pinned in a bun and the sleek dress she bought hugged her curves but still left a little something to the imagination. After fussing with which pair of shoes to wear, she was finally satisfied with how she looked but not satisfied with who she was going out with. She called Ezekiel to cancel the day before but lost her nerve when she heard how excited he was.

Leaning back in her chair to fasten her heel, her gaze landed on the completed police report on her desk and the signature at the bottom. Grimes. He had not left her mind since he left her apartment the other night.

This time his kiss was more demanding than the last. Michonne touched her lips at the memory of how he coaxed her mouth open, his tongue plunging deep inside her mouth. His hands were at the small of her back and he pulled her as close to him as possible.

The sound of her phone buzzing jolted her back to the present. Shit. God damn Rick Grimes. Quickly, she texted Ezekiel back telling him she would meet him in the lobby and finished putting on her heels. As the elevator descended, she tried to shake the thought of Rick and his soft plump lips on hers. Getting through this evening would be tougher than she thought if she couldn't get rid of the thoughts of her sexy colleague. The elevator dinged, signaling that she made it to the ground floor where she ran right into Ezekiel….and Shane.

Of all times for him to show up at the DA's office. Dammit. It was clear Shane sensed her inner dread even if she wasn't sure if he knew about what happened between her and Rick. "Well well well, funniest thing," he said smirking and looking a little too buddy buddy with her date. "I was just on my way up to see you and was checking in with security when I ran into good ole Zeke here."

Zeke? So now he had a nickname for him?

"You don't say." She straightened the coat on her arms and turned her attention to a beaming Ezekiel.

"For you Miss," he said giving her the bouquet of roses in a grand gesture. "You look amazing."

"Thank—"

"That's our Michonne. She always looks like a knockout," Shane interrupted.

She took a deep breath and tried to make the situation look less weird than it was but even the security guard, Bob, who she'd known for years looked awkward on her behalf.

"So what are you two getting into tonight?" Shane asked, settling back on his feet as if they had all the time in the world. She was literally going to kill him. True enough, they teased each other as much as Rick and Maggie did but she never blatantly interfered in his love life…or whatever this was.

Her date was all too proud to respond to his inquisition. "We are going to dinner and then to see a play at the city theatre. My brother is a drama teacher and they are performing 'A Midsummer Nights Dream."

Shane nodded with faux enthusiasm. "Oh your brother is a drama teacher? It does seem like theatrics runs in the family."

Before Ezekiel could process the subtle insult, Michonne took his hand. "Ok let's go. We are going to be late." She turned to Shane expectantly. "Wait was there a reason you are here?"

He pulled the folder from underneath his arm. "Well my partner Rick and I pulled some strings and got this lab report back earlier than we thought." He handed it to her. "I thought you could use it for your case. Help you nail the son of a bitch quicker."

It was just what she needed. Quickly going through the preliminary report, it would be enough to get the subpoena. It was already too late to call in a judge for a favor tonight but she would take care of it first thing in the morning. "Thank you Shane. This helps a lot."

"Ahh it's nothing." He waved her off. "Besides it wasn't me. Rick made a point to put his foot down with Rosita at the ME's office and let her know how important it was to you. You know Rick, always doing whatever he can to help." Shane locked eyes with her and she received the message loud and clear. He knew. He knew there was something going on between her and Rick and now she was going out with another man. "Do you need me to put these in water for you?"

They made eye contact and thankfully Bob stepped in. "No worries. Ill take care of them for you. Got myself a vase right here to put them in."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Ill put them upstairs for you when my shift ends."

Ezekiel held out his elbow for her to loop her arm through. "Show starts in about twenty minutes. We really should be going."

Shane held his hands up. "My apologies. Didn't meant to hold you two lovebirds up." He shook Ezekiel's hand and placed a tentative kiss on Michonne's cheek ignoring the glare she gave him. "I'm going to enjoy the rest of my night and relax while I can. Seems that Rick's daughter got sick so he's coming home tomorrow night instead of Monday."

And that was the other reason he stopped by. Michonne nodded. Message received. "See you later Shane."

* * *

Rick walked into his empty apartment drained from the long drive. Judith had gotten a bad toothache and they cut the trip short by a day so she could go home and rest. Although he hated to miss time with his kids, he was overjoyed that the trip in itself went well. Carl enjoyed fishing more than he expected and it reminded him of the time he spent with his dad on the lake as a boy.

He stayed at Lori's for a few hours reading to Judith while she clung to him and her blanket. After the third bedtime story and a nice dose of medicine she finally fell asleep in his arms. By then both he and Lori were convinced that she was probably being a bit dramatic about how bad it hurt but it was still best that he brought her home. He didn't want to take any chances being out in the middle of nowhere and it brought him a few good points with Lori who was worried sick. She even offered for him to stay over with Judith for the night but he decided against it because they needed to keep some boundaries. Spending the night at his ex-wife's house didn't seem to be the best idea. Especially considering that Lori changed into something a little less than comfortable but pretty revealing after Carl had gone to sleep. Exhaustion was seeping through his pores so he didn't have enough time to try and figure out what her motives were. One minute she hated him and acted like he was incapable of taking care of their kids, the next she was trying to seduce him.

Once he laid down, he waited for sleep to overtake him but he ended up just tossing and turning. Michonne was all he could think about. When he was on his way back into town, he texted her but she was working.

Dammit, he cursed to himself. It wasn't supposed to change anything.

It was a stupid conversation in a bar that was all in fun but when she was laid out beneath him it changed something. Hell, who was he kidding? He'd been attracted to her for awhile and liked her for even longer. But after their night together, he felt a stronger sense of possession. And when Jessie interrupted them in the diner mentioning their date, he immediately felt like he owed her an explanation.

Giving up on sleep, he kicked off the covers and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. There was a faint knock on the door as he drained his second glass. For a moment, he thought he was hearing things and reached for his gun. Then the knocks came again, a little more forceful. "Rick it's me, it's Michonne."

Confused, he looked through the peephole to confirm. Her hair was down but she was still wearing one of her power suits.

The second he opened the door, she barreled inside. "Sorry to stop by so late."

Her voice was shaky and she couldn't stop pacing back and forth. "Michonne, what's going on? What happened?"

"I just didn't know where else to go." And then she was in his arms. They hadn't hugged often despite their close friendship but if there was one thing she learned recently, it was how comforting his physical presence could be. Despite her hard exterior, she really missed being held. She missed someone rubbing her hair and telling her everything would be okay even if they didn't know what the problem was.

"I'm sorry it's so late," she apologized. Her voice was muffled by his shirt.

"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong yet? You're scaring me half to death here. Are you hurt?" He pulled back and looked her all over. "Do I need to hurt someone?"

She shook her head and stifled her smile at his obvious display of over protection. It was a relief to see him. After her disastrous date with Ezekiel where she spent most of the night in a daze thinking about Rick and the hellish case of the murder of a young girl, she was on edge. "Did you check your phone?"

"Shit. I must've had it on silent from when I was at Lori's earlier." He went to the bedroom and came back, his face turned to stone when he read the messages. Even with the lab report clearly pointing to the suspect, the defense nailed them on a chain of custody technicality that had the evidence thrown out.

"I'm sorry. I thought we nailed the son of a bitch." He threw the phone down on the couch and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry. Do you want a drink or something?"

Michonne shook her head and bit her bottom lip. It was now or never. "No. That's not what I want."

She took all of him in. From his lean physique to his muscular forearms, soft, curly hair and his trademark bow legged stance. Rick was sexy.

He watched her closely as if she was a wild caged animal and any sudden movement would cause a problem. It was then he noticed his lack of clothes. He was only wearing gray sweatpants that left little to the imagination.

"Rick," she breathed. "You said—you said just one night right? One night and we would be okay tomorrow. Right?" She was fidgeting but she had never wanted anything more than she wanted him at that moment.

Shocked, he held his breath and processed her words. He wanted to tell her that he had doubts he could be with her one time and he felt stronger for her than he realized. He wanted to confess that maybe they should give it a real shot, but when his eyes locked with hers and he saw her need, he swallowed his deliberations. "Yeah. We will be okay tomorrow. I promise."

For a moment Michonne hesitated and then stepped forward to wrap her arms around his waist. They swayed back and forth in an embrace. In his arms she felt safe and at home. He had always been such a rock and now she wanted the comfort of not only his words and friendship..but his body.

Her fingers dug into his lower back, slowly massaging his skin. Lifting her head from his chest, she kissed a trail from his shoulder to his neck. Rick responded to her touch by rubbing her back as she continued to kiss and nip at him. When she lightly bit his earlobe, he gasped. She took advantage of his open mouth and kissed him hard while he cupped her ass and put his tongue in her mouth to deepen the kiss.

Michonne was firing on all cylinders now. Her body was on full alert and she felt the familiar feelings creeping back that she felt during their last attempt at intimacy. Her nipples were hard, scraping against his shirt. Taking of her jacket, he squeezed her breasts, marveling at how they fit perfectly in his hands. She needed to feel his skin against hers. Just for tonight she told herself she wanted all of Rick Grimes. Every inch.

Her pace increased and she tried to pull his sweatpants down but he pushed her hand away, opting to rid her of her shirt instead. When her cream lace bra came into view, Rick growled and the sound sent liquid heat pooling into her panties.

As much as he tried to retain some semblance of control, the contrast between Michonne's dark skin and light bra with her breasts overflowing sent all the blood flowing straight to his dick. His life was filled with all kinds of doubts about various things, but there was no doubt in his mind that he was going to bury himself as deep as he could within Michonne and make her come as many times as she would allow. He was going to stop at nothing to make her scream his name in ecstasy. He wanted to taste every inch of her body but none of that was going to happen if they didn't slow things down.

Michonne went for his sweatpants again and he stilled her. The stakes were higher this time and if she rubbed his erection again, this endeavor would be over before it began.

"Michonne wait," he said through ragged breaths. "Let's take this to the bedroom."

Before she could protest, he took her hand and walked her to his room. He shut the door and she immediately began to kiss him again. Rick's lips would be the death of her. She didn't know how it was possible that someone who was rough around the edges in so many ways managed to have such soft lips and kiss her so tenderly.

"Hold on a second," he said holding both her hands and her body away from him.

"What is it now?" she asked with a mix of frustration and arousal.

"I—I don't have," he swallowed hard. This was awkward but he knew he had to get this part of the conversation out of the way before he was too far gone to even think straight. "I don't have any condoms."

"What? How can you not have any?" she asked removing her hands from his grasp.

"Because I haven't needed them. There hasn't been anyone…since Lori."

"Oh."

"I told you I wasn't serious about anyone."

Thoughts started to run through Michonne's mind about what it meant that he was willing to have sex with her as a casual thing and not anyone else but she shook all rationality from her mind. She still wanted him. More than anything.

"Let me go to the store," he offered getting ready to put on his pants.

"Rick, It's fine."

"Mich—" she put two fingers over his mouth to quiet him.

"It's fine. I'm on the pill. Have been for awhile. I want to feel all of you," she sighed shyly. "Unless you want to—"

He kissed her before she could finish. "No. I want to feel you too," he agreed in between kissing her. "All of you."

He unbuckled her belt while continuing to make love to her mouth. Michonne felt like she was intoxicated. His touch, his lips, his body had all of her senses on high alert. He dragged her slacks down her legs and she was in such a daze that he had to help her step out of them.

"Shit," he cursed at the vision of her in her bra and matching panties. His dick was throbbing. She sat on the edge of the bed and he stroked her cheek. "Are you ok?"

Michonne nodded and reached for his pants again. This time he didn't stop her. Instead he held his breath in an attempt to keep it together and not embarrass himself. She stroked his impressive length through his boxer briefs and he threw his head back. He needed to stay strong. When he heard her moan he put his hand over hers to stop her and laid on top of her.

She leaned back and spread her legs to accommodate him, pouring every bit of frustration, hurt, anger and lust into the kiss. He returned the kiss with just as much fervor and pulled down the strap of her bra. For a split second, she was nervous at the realization that he was about to see her naked for the first time. Her dark nipples hardened under his stare. His blue irises were almost black, when their eyes met again. Wasting no time he took her right breast into his mouth sucking so hard that she arched off the bed.

"Ahhhhh," she gasped and put her hand on the back of his head. Rick's tongue flicked her nipple and she could feel the slickness seep onto her thighs. He kneaded her other one pulling it between his thumb and index finger and then switched sides.

Michonne had to have him inside her. She didn't want foreplay. They didn't have to take things slow. She wanted him in between her legs hard and fast. While he focused on her breasts, she maneuvered herself to rid him of his boxers.

Rick moved just out of her reach and dragged his mouth from her breasts down her stomach and his lips landed right above her panties.

"Please," she begged. Rick had her panties off in an instant throwing them on the floor to join the other pile of clothes. He fingered her and gasped when he felt how ready she was.

"So wet," he murmured appreciatively.

She arched off the bed again and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Rick never saw anything more erotic in his entire life.

"Fuuu-," she cursed, writhing on the bed. He added a second finger and he could feel her starting to clench. She was going to come. His hand hadn't been between her legs for more than a minute and her traitorous body was about to shatter for him. He wanted the first time she came to be with him pushing inside of her but he decided he needed her to come against his fingers. He wanted to see her, all of her, as he brought her to the brink.

"Rick, I'm-," she groaned but couldn't form the sentence.

"I know," he rasped curling his fingers inside her walls. "Let it go." No sooner than the words left his lips, she was bucking off the bed, the orgasm ripping through her. It took every bit of willpower he had not to come at the sight. There were beads of sweat on her forehead and she squeezed one of her breasts while she tried to calm her breathing.

But Rick couldn't wait.

He had waited long enough.

He pulled off his boxers and climbed back on top of her. His length rested against her opening and he could feel the heat radiating from her.

"Spread your legs wider," he whispered in her ear and she thought she would pass out she was so turned on. He kissed her at the exact moment he pushed inside.

She moaned into his mouth and he bit her lip at the feeling of her soft velvet walls.

"You're so tight," he whispered. His eyes were screwed shut trying to maintain control. "You ok?"

She clenched her muscles and he jerked a little. "Yeah. Don't stop please."

As he got deeper, he could feel her short nails digging into his back. They soon developed their own rhythm. Michonne almost blacked out at the sheer pleasure he evokedfrom her body. He filled every millimeter inside of her and she bit her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming.

This.

This is what she needed.

There was no other care in the world. It wasn't about victims or bodies or rapes or murders. It was about her and the man she cared about most in the world coming together to give and take from each other exactly what they both wanted. They made love the way they worked. In sync, in perfect rhythm, sensing what the other person needed. All awkwardness was gone. It was like they knew each other's bodies for years. Rick increased his rhythm making sure to bury himself deep within her and hold it with each thrust. The motion brushed against her clit and she began to cry out every time his dick drove into her.

"Jesus Rick. It's so good," she cooed. The sweat began to run down his back and he could feel the tingling building up. Although she was beneath him, Michonne began to roll her hips and he growled.

"Mich—You're gonna make me-," he tried to choke out. "You gotta come for me baby," he begged and she didn't have time to process that he called her baby. She shattered at his words, holding on to him as he pumped into her a few more times before his release.

They held each other for what seemed like minutes, while breaths and heart rates slowed, their bodies still connected in the most intimate of ways. She didn't want him to let go and it terrified her.

Rick sat up on his forearms, still keeping their lower halves in tact but trying to keep his weight off of her.

"You ok?" he asked. She could sense that he was a little nervous.

She smiled and took the little energy she had left to bring her index finger to his cheek and rub it. "Yes. I'm more than ok."

He returned her smile and gently pulled out. Rick laying back and helping them both under the covers was the last thing she saw before her eyes drifted closed and she fell in a deep sleep.

Hours later, Michonne woke up startled when she realized she wasn't in her bed. The memories all came flooding back to her.

Her.

Rick.

Sex.

Defying all laws of nature she felt her body react again at the thoughts of him between her legs.

She needed to go to the bathroom. The room was dark and when she tried to get up her limbs were much heavier than she realized. When she returned, she leaned over the bed and saw that Rick was still sound asleep. It was a little after 1am and she didn't know what the rules were for leaving. Was it rude or expected? After all, they only agreed to one night. Searching for her clothes, she decided not to make it uncomfortable so she would get dressed and go home even though a large part of her wanted to stay. She was getting her underwear off the floor when she heard his groggy voice. "Get back in the bed."

Rick rolled over on his side, staring at her.

"I should—"

"Get back in the bed," he deadpanned.

She sighed and sat down. "Do you have a t-shirt I can put on?"

"No." She could hear the smile in his voice and it made her feel better that things hadn't gotten weird.

"I'm serious."

"Me too. Lay back down." He pulled the covers back and waited patiently while she laid back down next to him.

"We are not going to cuddle," she joked.

"Oh I know." She felt the bed shifting and saw that he was moving. It wasn't until she felt his hand on her thigh pulling it towards him that she could tell what he was doing. He could feel that she was unsure of what was going on and he preferred it that way. Michonne was always in control of everything and tonight he wanted to take some of that control from her.

"What are you doing?" she asked when she felt him get back on top of her.

He brushed his lips across hers barely touching them and said, "I want to taste you."

Her nipples immediately hardened and she could feel herself getting wet for him again.

"Rick we can't," she pleaded clearly aroused.

"No?" he asked and she could hear the playfulness in his voice. His hand cupped her mound and she leaned into his touch. He chuckled feeling her move against his hand wanting the penetration.

"Are you sure it isn't yes?" he breathed kissing her neck. He couldn't get enough of her. "Tell me yes." His middle finger entered her and she whimpered. She was getting wetter and wetter the more he stroked.

"Yes," she breathed. He kissed her again and she watched as the top of his head descended lower and lower until it settled directly in front of her glistening pussy. When he began to devour her, she cried out both in pleasure and in agony. She came against his mouth and she came with his dick buried inside of her….. again. When the last orgasm ripped through her body and she held on to her best friend for dear life, she closed her eyes tight and let one rational thought finally creep in.

She realized she was in fucking trouble.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes Michonne, you really are in trouble. But it's a good kind of trouble to be in :) Hope you guys liked, but you could leave me a review and let me know for sure ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Restless, Rick laid in the bed staring at the ceiling. A car alarm went off outside, cats were fighting near the garbage cans and he could hear a random person outside singing. It wasn't always ideal to sleep with a crack in the window but once he started living by himself, the noises were strangely comforting. It helped him feel less alone. Tonight was the first night that he wanted to close the window. Michonne was lying beside him. Her steady breathing was a lullaby and it was the happiest he felt in a long time.

It was nothing but pure desire that drove him to stop her when it was obvious that she was getting ready to leave. He wasn't done with her yet. Usually when it came to women he didn't have to take the lead. Getting back in the dating scene over the past year, he'd taken a more laid back approach and found that most women found it appealing and pursued him as a result. But Michonne was never most women. He stood back and watched her from afar over the past year wondering if she would ever say or do anything to act on their underlying attraction. It was that and the hardness between his legs that made him ask her to get back in bed.

He wanted to taste her and as crude as it sounded, he wanted to fuck her again. So he did. He figured she would say no because she was nervous that their "arrangement" had taken a different turn but was pleasantly surprised when she complied. Her body yielded to his and the sound of her calling his name when she came was something that he knew would haunt his dreams indefinitely.

He knew for sure he was a lucky son of a bitch when she woke him up an hour later straddling his hips and sliding down his length without so much as a word. He knew Michonne and how she operated. She was fighting to feel some control and he let her. Her hands held her breasts as she rolled her hips and rode him at her own pace. Mesmerized, he watched her move above him and when it was apparent that his orgasm was close, she kissed him hard and increased her speed bringing them both to an earth shattering end.

In the quiet moments after, he closed his eyes and hoped she wouldn't leave. And she didn't. Soon after, she fell asleep. That was a couple of hours ago. The clock next to him read 4:13am and he was fighting every urge in his body to not wake her again.

He was hard. Again. He wanted her. Again. But rather than take the chance, he let her sleep because as long as she was asleep she was still there, and that's what he wanted most of all.

As soon as he started to doze, he felt her move in the bed. He thought she was getting up to go to the bathroom or leave but she started to thrash her head back and forth and whimper. She was having a nightmare

"Michonne," he whispered. He shook her gently not wanting to scare her.. "Michonne, wake up."

She continued to toss and turn, saying 'no' over and over. He shook her harder and her eyes flew open. "Rick?"

"Yeah. I'm here." He was on his side hovering in a half hug as she laid on her back. He could see the wheels turning in her head while she was trying to process what happened between them, her nightmare and the fact that she was laying in his arms. "I'm here," he whispered.

His forehead rested against hers as he waited for her breathing to return to normal. Lightly stroking her arm, he watched as her chest heaved and her body began to relax into his. He pushed away the thoughts of how natural it felt to hold her in his arms. There was a lot he wanted to say but first and foremorst he needed to understand what was bothering her.

When she finally quieted down he whispered in her ear, "You ok?"

Michonne shivered. Both his proximity and remnants of the nightmare sent chills up her spine. Everything about this last case was affecting her in ways she didn't think possible. Even in fear and uncertainty, what she really wants to feel was him. The last time she woke up, she took him and it was only the soreness that stopped her from taking from him again.

She lifted her head slightly catching his bottom lip between hers. She sucked and pulled and still couldn't believe how soft and welcoming his lips were. He moaned when she started to nip at his top lip and opened her mouth completely. This kiss was different than the others. He didn't cup her breasts or put his hand between her legs. Instead it was languid and he stroked her cheek as they kissed. It felt like Sunday mornings and walks in the park. Easy. Natural. It felt like something she wasnt ready to admit to yet.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, breaking apart to catch their breaths before their lips joined again. Eventually he kissed her on her forehead, turned her on her side and cuddled up behind her. She fell asleep instantly. When she woke up a few hours later she was happy that the nightmares were gone. She felt safe, she felt relaxed….she also felt Rick's morning erection against her ass.

Michonne bit her lip to stop herself from giggling. She wanted to panic at how intimate the whole situation had become but instead she sighed and rubbed his hand that was draped near her covered breast.

"Good Morning," Rick rasped near her ear. She didn't even realize that he was awake.

"Good Morning. What time is it?" She looked around for a clock but it was on his side of the bed.

He leaned over to look. "It's a little after 10."

"Shit," she panicked and started to look around for her clothes. "I didn't realize I slept so long."

"Well you were tired," he countered with a playful tone. She kept moving around in the bed to spot her clothes and cell phone but his arm was still around her waist.

"Very funny Rick. You seem to be pretty tired yourself." She put her hand on his arm to move it and he finally relented allowing her to sit up.

"Well what can I say? You wore me out."

Her lighthearted grin dropped for a second but she quickly recovered and gave him a shy smile.

"I need to get going," she changed the subject. She sat on the edge of the bed, picked up her bra and began to put it back on.

"What time do you have to be at the office?"

She stilled. It was for a second, but long enough for him to notice. "Just whenever."

"Whenever?" He grabbed his jeans off the floor and hurried and put them on.

"Look I'm off today," she reluctantly admitted.

For a moment, he thought to press her on it but based on her posture and inability to meet his eyes, he let it go. "Okay you're off. Then why are you rushing?"

"I don't want to take up your day. Do you have the kids or something to do?"

He crossed his hands over his chest watching her. "Nope. I wasn't supposed to come back until tonight remember? I don't have anything to do."

She stood up to put on her slacks and almost lost her balance. The stress of the night's activities left her more sore than she realized. She looked behind her to see Rick trying to hide his amusement and failing miserably. She couldn't help but smile. "Go ahead. Get it out of your system."

"You are clearly in no shape to be going out. You should stay here and rest your body," he offered.

"I have a feeling if I stay here my body won't be getting much rest." The words were out of her mouth before she realized it. "I mean—"

"Oh I know exactly what you meant." He leaned over towards the end of the bed and threw her slacks back down on the floor. "Just stay."

She sighed and felt the fight leaving her body. There wasnt really anything she had planned for the day and as much as she hated to admit it, she did enjoy Rick's company. The light hearted side of him was really adorable but she felt staying longer would just lead to something they both agreed wouldn't happen.

"Rick, we said this would be for one night," she reminded him.

"I know. We said sex for one night. That doesn't mean we can't hang out right?" he challenged her. "I mean unless you can't trust yourself around me."

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes.

"No I really get it. You should probably go." He shucked his jeans, exposing his cock long enough for her mouth to go dry and got back under the covers." I know me naked in this bed would be too hard for you to resist," he teased.

Michonne was never one to back down from a challenge especially involving Rick. It wasn't certain that she would win, but she knew either way she wasn't going to lose. "Ok, you're on Grimes. I'll stay."

His smile was victorious as he stretched his lean body in the bed, under the guise of getting more comfortable.

She began to unhook her bra, her eyes never leaving his.

"What are you doing?" he asked his voice dropping suddenly.

"I'm actually still tired so I'll sleep a little longer." Leisurely she pushed the underwear down her legs and pulled the covers back on her side taking her sweet time. Every movement caused her breasts to shake just enough to drive him crazy. "Is that ok with you?"

He cleared his throat and scrubbed his hand down his face. "Yeah, yeah that's fine."

"Are you sure? You seem a little nervous." This was more enjoyable than she hoped and he smiled, accepting her challenge. He tapped the space right next to him inviting her back in. Quickly, she assumed her old spot but he kept a safe distance away. This was going to be a bit tougher than she thought but she planned to outplay, outwit and outlast her friend.

Putting on her best innocent voice she said, "Rick?"

"Yeah."

"I slept really well when you were cuddled up behind me. Do you mind?"

He was still as a statue for a moment for thinking about praying for the ability to control himself, but he figured he probably shouldn't be bringing God into this. Carefully, he scooted closer and she quickly settled into his body. They lay still for a few minutes before Michonne started to move and fluff the pillow underneath her. She settled back into him again wiggling her ass against his groin attempting to get comfortable.

"Michonne?"

He sounded so strained that she had to stifle a giggle before answering, "Yeah."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry I can't get comfortable," she lied trying hard to keep the smile out of her voice.

"Try harder," he said simply and sat up allowing her to fluff the pillows and move around to get settled. "Better?"

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Yes thank you."

A few minutes passed when she felt him start to doze off and made her move. She squirmed and her ass connected right against his semi erect cock. He moaned and put his hands on her hip to still her.

"Careful. Don't start something you can't finish," he warned.

"I think we both know I can finish. We just shouldn't." When the words left her mouth she didn't think they made much sense but she felt she should stick to her guns.

"Why?" It was a question he genuinely wanted the answer to.

At the seriousness in his voice she turned around to face him. They were both laying on their sides facing each other with their hands resting in their hands and weight on their elbows.

"Because we talked about this. We didn't want to affect our working relationship or friendship remember?"

"Yeah I remember but we did it..a few times," he quipped giving her a mischievous smile. "So now we know what it's like."

"Right," she agreed.

Nervously, he looked down while he worked up the courage to ask the next question. "So…what was it like?" Rick was cocky when it came to a lot of things but when it came to sex his experience was limited. He and Lori had good sex at one point but when the marriage started to deteriorate so did their love life. During the last year before their separation they were barely intimate at all and the fact that Lori stopped trying made him feel a bit insecure.

Michonne was genuinely surprised by the question. "Rick Grimes are you actually asking if it was good for me?" she inquired with a sly grin.

"Well yeah."

"I thought it was pretty obvious that it was. I mean I did—you know." She didn't want to say the word. Even though they had sex, talking about it was still awkward territory.

He wasn't prepared to let her off easy. "Know what?"

"You are such a jerk sometimes. You know what I mean." She huffed and went straight for it. "I had several orgasms Rick so it should be pretty obvious that I enjoyed myself."

He blushed a little. "I'm the jerk but you couldn't answer my question with a simple yes."

She put her arm down and settled into the pillow.

He did the same. "I was just making sure."

"I kept coming back for more so that should've been a sign."

"Oh you definitely kept coming."

"You are such an asshole," she laughed. He smiled and the twinkle in his eye made her heart skip a beat. She tried to keep herself talking so she wouldn't get lost in his hypnotic blue eyes. "So did you enjoy _yourself_?"

"Very much so," he answered instantly. "You're amazing Michonne."

She blushed. "You're not so bad yourself. So I guess we were right."

"About what?" He flipped onto his stomach pulling the pillow tight under his head.

She mimicked his position. "We both said we thought about it and figured it would be good. I guess we were right."

"I guess so," he replied wistfully. He regarded her closely. Her locs fell across her face, her make up was mostly worn off and she looked more relaxed and carefree than ever. Michonne was a beautiful woman. There was no doubt about that but it was seeing her like this; fresh faced first thing in the morning without the weight of the world on her shoulders that really showcased her beauty. "Thank you for staying. I really didn't want you to go."

The sincerity in his eyes was unmistakeable. They both hadn't had the easiest of times lately but the fact they could find comfort in each other meant a lot. "You are welcome. Although I do think before long you are going to want to get rid of me."

"You think so?"

"Yep. When I start making my demands it can be a bit much," she teased.

"Lay it on me."

"Well I already did that," she flirted and he raised his eyebrow.

"First the ass wiggling then this. That's strike two." He held up two fingers to emphasize his point.

"And what happens on the third strike?"

"The rate you are going you will find out soon enough."

She rolled her eyes and slapped him lightly on the back. "Anyway back to my demands. I need breakfast and coffee."

"I thought you were sleepy."

Busted. "Well you and all your talking woke me up," she lied.

"Ok. Whatever you say," he rolled over to get ready to get out of bed but she touched his arm to stop him. She wasn't ready to end their pillow talk quite yet.

"I'm not ready to eat just yet though. Maybe we could just stay here for a little longer."

He smiled and laid back down to face her. "Ok."

"Sooo…what do you normally do on your days off?" She was trying to make conversation and realized she really didn't know how he spent his spare time when they weren't together.

"Normally I just catch up on all the things I can't do because of our ridiculous schedules. But I do love to watch football as you know and I missed the game last night."

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"As a matter of fact the game is replaying now on ESPN. I could order some breakfast and you could watch it with me."

"Watch the Saints play? No way."

Rick looked stunned. "The Falcons."

"What?"

"I don't like the Saints I like the Falcons."

"The Falcons suck."

"Get out," he quipped pointing at the door.

She giggled like a schoolgirl and the sound was music to his ears. Michonne was capable of giggling. He didn't think she could surprise him anymore today but that was a welcome revelation.

"Oh now you want me to leave."

His hand glided along her spine, stroking her smooth dark skin. "No. I don't want you to leave." She closed her eyes really feeling his touch. He caressed her back, his hand sliding lower and lower taking the blanket with him. She moaned despite herself and goosebumps covered her skin. He stopped just above where the covers bunched at the curve of her ass.

"Rick," she breathed.

"I know," he explained. "I wasn't going to—"

She lifted her eyebrow to challenge him. "Oh you weren't."

He gave her a guilty smile. "I thought about it but figured you needed a rest."

"Oh I'm the one that needs a rest?" she joked and slapped his arm away from her. He grabbed at her arm to stop her and she rolled over to grab his other hand. They started to tussle and Michonne's giggling only encouraged him more.

"It would be in your best interest to stop," he chided her. "You are still naked."

"You can't handle it, I get it." She was out of breath and the blanket was starting to slip. "Do you give up?"

He chuckled while she hovered over him holding his hands down. Her naked right breast skimmed against his small patch of chest hair and he started to get fully aroused again. This had to stop and soon.

"Do you?" she asked again tightening her hold.

He was about to "give in" when his phone started to vibrate on the nightstand next to them. "Saved by the buzz."

Without thinking, she looked over at the caller id and saw the name that flashed on the screen. Instantly she let go of his hold. "I'm going to go to the bathroom," she said cutting him off before he had a chance to say anything. He glanced at the screen right before it went to voicemail and saw who was calling.

Jessie.

* * *

**A/N**: In the words of Scooby Doo, "Ruh Roh". Supercuts is always a nuisance.


	6. Chapter 6

Michonne used the bathroom and since she didn't have a toothbrush, she improvised by spreading some toothpaste on her teeth and washed herself off. She wanted to take a shower but figured she would just go home and soak in her own bathtub instead. Staring at herself in the mirror, she looked like she had been thoroughly fucked.

And she had been.

Michonne put the toilet seat down and sat on top of it while she put her clothes back on. Thinking about the phone call caused little insecurities to creep in. They must have been pretty close for Jessie to be calling on a Monday morning even though he said he wasn't interested in her. Maybe her showing up unannounced had interrupted something. She shook the errant thoughts from her mind. She was being overly sensitive, and he said he told Jessie he wasn't interested. Plus, it didn't matter. They were just having fun anyway.

Sighing, she stood to try and tame her hair into a presentable ponytail and that's when she saw them. There were two small hickeys on her neck. She examined her torso and realized she had small marks on her stomach. To the naked eye, they would've been barely visible but _she _noticed them. Overwhelmed, she sat back down and put her head in her hands. It may have been a one-night thing but the physical marks and her feelings were certainly going to last longer. She wanted to blame Maggie for getting her into this mess or him for bringing it up when they should have let it go, but she knew there was no one to blame but herself. Spending all hours of the night and early morning having sex with her friend was not her intention. She definitely hadn't expected the pillow talk, the banter and to be so enamored with his company that she hadn't thought about one victim, case or anything else since the nightmare.

What she did anticipate was a quick, awkward fuck and they would act like nothing happened the next day. Maybe an occasional joke or two but not this. Before she hadn't considered herself a delusional person but now hiding out in his bathroom while he talked to another woman he had been dating, she realized maybe she had it all wrong. This was more than she thought it would be.

It was then she heard the soft knocks on the bathroom door. She gathered herself and put her shirt on, checking her face in the mirror to make sure she didn't look overly upset. He knocked again and she finally opened the door.

Rick leaned against the doorframe with nothing but his jeans on that hung low on his hips. She let out a heavy sigh. He was trying to cover himself, but for as sexy as he looked with his defined abs and V-shape leading to his groin, he may as well have been naked.

"Are you done in here?" he asked timidly.

"Yeah sorry you needed to get in?" She was trying to be nonchalant, but he clearly wasn't buying it.

He shook his head. "No, I just wanted to talk to you. That was Jessie on the phone but I suspect with the way you ran to the bathroom you already knew that."

Rolling her eyes, she folded her arms in a defensive posture. "Yes I did and I didn't run to the bathroom because of that. I had to pee if you must know."

He also folded his arms and nodded. "So, it had nothing to with her calling?"

"Nope," she countered defiantly swaying back and forth.

"You're a terrible liar but either way the reason she was calling—"

Michonne put up her hand to stop him. "No please don't explain yourself. It's none of my business I told you that already."

Rick sighed. He knew this would be her approach. She was going to play it down and he was prepared. "Actually, it is your business."

She tilted her head to the side as if she was confused. "How so? We're just having fun here."

"We are. But we've also had sex three times in as many hours and we didn't use condoms, which means we have a certain level of trust between us. For that reason alone you deserve to know what that phone call was about."

Well damn. She certainly couldn't argue with that and his blunt approach eased her anxiety some.

"Jessie was calling because she left something on my desk that was for the case."

_Yeah right, _she thought to herself.

He continued. "Now she could've left it with Shane or sent that in a text message but I do think she still wants to pursue something with me, but I made it clear to her again. I'm not interested."

The tension immediately left Michonne's body. "Oh," she said in her best fake indifferent voice.

He raised his eyebrow and put his hands on his hip playfully. "Oh?"

She smiled despite herself. "Yeah. Oh."

Rick moved closer to her and her breath hitched. "Just so you know, I wasn't lying to you. I haven't been with anyone else since Lori."

"I know," she said softly. "I know you wouldn't lie to me about something like that." His honesty was one of the traits she liked most about him.

He was so close and she started to feel woozy again. His bare chest was enticing, and she fought the urge to reach out and touch him. His hand stroked her cheek and he placed a sweet kiss on her lips. It felt like she was in an alternate universe. This wasn't the man who was distant at work and moody more often times than not. The contrast between the two sides of Rick was intoxicating. Overwhelmed, she kissed him again and it was like the kiss they shared earlier that morning. Slow, gentle and deliberate. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him in closer and he grasped her hips. He kept his lower half away not wanting her to feel his arousal. Just like that he wanted to be inside her again. It was impossible to be this close and not want to be buried deep inside her.

When they pulled apart, he was breathless. "Hmm, I see you found my toothpaste."

She giggled. "Yeah and maybe you should find it too."

"Ohhhhhh," he laughed reaching for the tube and his toothbrush. "Good one. Although I didn't hear you complaining when you pulled me in that second time."

She didn't have a snappy comeback and blushed in response.

"Well let me brush my teeth and then I'll go and make you some coffee and breakfast. Unless you want to go out."

As he went about brushing, she stood watching him thinking how familiar it was that she was in his bathroom watching him do the simplest task. "I don't really feel like going out. I'd rather stay here."

He smirked and winked.

"That's not why jackass." She slapped him on the back. "I just don't feel like being social."

He rinsed his mouth and dabbed his face with the towel. "Sure, if you say so." As he walked past he gave her a quick kiss. "Is that better?"

She licked the taste of mint off her lips. "Much. But honestly all the kisses were just fine."

"Good to know."

Rick made her bacon and eggs and they drank coffee while he told her all about the camping trip. Michonne watched him move effortlessly around the kitchen as they talked and then relocated to the living room to eat. Since his sofa was smaller than hers, they were much closer together. The conversation flowed easily and she loved the way his face lit up when he talked about his children. Judith, who was ever the drama queen but smart and Carl that despite his parents' divorce was really only concerned about finding new comic books for his collection. The split had affected Rick more than it did his children.

He lifted her feet onto his lap and rubbed them while they talked about any and everything. Stifling a moan was a challenge and initially she thought he was trying to make a move, but it was clear that he just wanted her to be comfortable.

"Oh shit. It's almost noon. You're trying to make me miss the replay of the game on purpose aren't you?" He used the remote and turned on the TV. "Dammit, we are already down a touchdown."

"Man, how about those Falcons. Only halfway through the second quarter and they've already been scored on."

Rick tried to give her his most serious look. "Michonne. There are plenty of things that I will tolerate. Talking about the Falcons isn't one of them. You are getting dangerously close to a third strike."

"Maybe I'm curious to see what the consequences are," she countered seductively.

His cock twitched in his pants. This was pure torture. There was no way they could go back to being just friends. Now that he knew what she felt like it was going to be hard to keep his hands off her.

"Oh, I think you know what the consequences are."

"Nope, I don't."

"Well, I'll give you a hint. You've already endured those consequences three times. You aiming for a fourth?" His eyes traveled the length of her as his teeth bit into his bottom lip. Her nipples instantly hardened. _Shit._ She scolded herself.

Michonne felt the desire course through her veins and she needed to get herself under control quickly. "Actually, I need to go take a shower."

Rick stood up too. "Great, I was just thinking the same thing."

Stopped in her tracks, she looked at him as if he were crazy. "You must be joking."

"What?" he feigned innocence.

"We are not taking a shower together Rick," she insisted putting her hand on his chest to stop him from walking towards the bathroom. When she felt the hard ridges underneath his T-shirt, she knew that was the wrong move.

"Why not?"

She sighed and smiled at him. "I'm either showering alone or I'm going home. Your choice."

"Fine," he acquiesced and sat back down. "But if you need someone to wash your back I'm here."

Michonne scoffed. "Ill keep that in mind. Do you have another shirt and some shorts I can wear?"

"Nope. Fresh out," he smirked.

He was incorrigible. "Fine, since you insist on being no help, I will just find something myself."

Unphased, he put his feet on the coffee table and continued to watch the game. He would help Michonne do a lot of things but getting dressed when she could so easily be naked wasn't one of them.

In the bedroom, she rummaged through his dresser and found an old Atlanta PD shirt that he worked out in and some sweatpants with a drawstring that she would be able to tighten to fit her waist. They would have to do. As she showered her mind started to wander while she washed away the remnants of their activities. A part of her liked the smell of him on her skin and was relieved that Jessie was really out of the picture as well as any other woman.

The water ran over her face and down her body, soothing her sore muscles and she took a deep breath. It was time for her to really come to terms with everything. She had sex with Rick.

Sex.

With her co-worker.

Her friend.

Rick.

The only other person besides Maggie that she had been close to since she came to Atlanta. The only man that she really trusted. The man who's soon to be ex-wife she was sure hated her guts and gave her mean looks whenever they ran into each other. Also, the man that she didn't tell that she was told to stay away from work for the next few days because she had an outburst at the office.

It wasn't until the soap hit the floor that she was jarred from her rampant thoughts. Everything was changing. Her job wasn't in jeopardy despite the forced days off but she wasn't doing herself any favors by being sexually involved with the lead detective of the unit she was assigned to. Sooner or later they would have to discuss it all but for now, she just wanted to enjoy their temporary cocoon.

It was halftime when Rick walked to the kitchen to get a beer. He heard the shower running and wished he was in there. The conversation about Jessie had gone better than he thought. Originally when she ran to the bathroom he figured she would leave but she didn't. Thankfully, she was still there spending time with him and hopefully reconsidering their original agreement. The least he could do was get lunch lined up and if he ordered something she liked, maybe she would stay longer.

"Hey Mich." He knocked on the bathroom door. "I was thinking about ordering from that BBQ place you like."

"Oh..can you do me a favor first?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Can you come wash my back?"

His body went still and he stared at the door as if it would tell him he misheard. Just thinking about seeing her supple body wet from the shower caused his cock to harden. He thought she didn't want to have sex again but all of their playing was starting to wear him down.

"Rick?" she asked again with a flirtatious edge in her voice.

Slowly, he opened the door and thanked God that his shower curtain mixed with the steam in the room was hiding her nude silhouette. He approached carefully, closing his eyes when she opened the curtain.

She laughed and he started to laugh as well. "Are you serious right now?"

He would not be swayed. "Just hand me the towel. All you have to do is turn around and back up into it," he instructed her. This way he wouldn't be more tempted than he already was.

"This is silly," she complained. "Just open your eyes and wash my back."

"That's what I'm trying to do Michonne." He was fumbling around like a blind person trying to feel where she was and his hand eventually found her back. He washed it thoroughly listening to her snicker under her breath. "I'm glad you find this funny. There. All done."

Relieved, he closed the curtain back and opened his eyes scrubbing his hands down his face.

"Now was that so hard?"

He looked down at the bulge in his pants. "Actually yeah it was."

His hand was on the doorknob to leave when he heard the water turn off and the shower curtain open.

"Turn around Rick." Her rich soothing voice bounced off the walls and he closed his eyes briefly.

Michonne stepped out of the shower, ran the dry towel across her body once and let it drop to the floor. "Turn around."

Her heart was racing. Beating completely out of control. Nothing about the past 12 hours was according to plan but she was tired of over thinking. She just wanted to feel. To feel _him_. She hadn't left his apartment yet so technically it still counted as the same night. Whatever she needed to tell herself to get what she wanted. And what she wanted was Rick.

Slowly he turned around and his breath caught at the sight of her. Her skin was still damp and the water glistened on her body. Drops of water from her locs landed on her chest, sliding down her dark nipples that were peaked. His eyes traveled down to the apex of her thighs and he licked his lips.

"This is strike three," he rasped moving closer to her.

Michonne smiled seductively. "I know."

His lips crashed down on hers and the sheer force almost knocked her off balance. "I'm ready to accept the consequences."

Their kisses were frantic and he hauled her body against his with one hand fisting her hair and the other squeezing her ass. She felt his bulge against her core and broke the kiss for a second to pull his jeans down. Her hands were relentless but he had to stop her because he was already on the edge. Improvising in the small space, he sat on the closed toilet seat and pull her to where she was standing, straddling his legs. Her breasts were eye level and he stroked himself in anticipation.

Rick kissed her flat stomach and the underside of her breast while he slipped two fingers into her dripping center. He groaned feeling how slick she was. "Shit Baby. You are so ready."

And there's that voice again. The one that makes her weak in the knees. Throwing her head back, she balanced one hand on the counter and the other on his head as his fingers continue to move.

"Mhmmm Rick," she moaned when his tongue flicked her nipple and then sucked hard. "Fuck," she cursed and she could the familiar building in her lower belly. It was too soon. Rick's touch was so intense that she couldn't help herself. "I need you."

With his hands on her hips, he guided her onto his throbbing cock. She bit her bottom lip as she accepted every blessed inch of him. In this position he was deeper than before and had to fight the urge to instantly shatter.

"Ok?" he breathed.

"Yeah."

Michonne moved slowly, her eyes never leaving his. His piercing blue eyes were hooded, dark and his breathing was shallow. She tried her best to maintain eye contact but every stroke made her eyelids flutter. Trying to maintain control, they both shook and clawed each other's backs wanting to drag this out for as long as they could. Any unexpected move was going to make one of them explode triggering the other one's orgasm. He kneaded and squeezed her breasts and she leaned back placing her hand on his thighs. Her breasts bounced as she moved her body in circles and he cursed.

There were certain things that Michonne couldn't get enough of like Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream, trashy gossip magazines and cheesy medical dramas. Rick Grimes' dick was well on its way to moving to the top of that list.

It was becoming more and more difficult for Rick to stave off his orgasm. His head dropped and he saw himself moving inside her and the glistening from her juices coating his sex. As she got closer, Michonne wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her close. It was a simple but sweet gesture especially in that position as they both hurled toward the inevitable.

Rick's head was spinning. There was so much he wanted to say, that he needed to say. He wanted her to know. She needed to know. "I don't want anyone else," he whispered in her ear. She moaned and his movements became frenzied. "No one else," he repeated.

His words were her undoing. She came hard. Harder than she ever had before. She thought she would pass out from the sheer force of it and he soon followed, emptying himself. Their chests heaved and he placed a single kiss to her shoulder blade. His head rested on her shoulder as she leaned into him, not wanting to let go.

Despite the odd location, it was the most intimate sexual encounter Michonne had in her life. His words hit her directly in the chest and it felt like her heart would explode. She wasn't one to take chances especially when it came to relationships but at that moment she decided to do something completely out of character.

She became vulnerable.

Stroking his hair, she brushed her lips against his ear and whispered, "I don't want anyone else either."

* * *

**A/N:** Goodbye Jessie, we hardly knew ye.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Excuses time! I swear they are good this time :). I had surgery, a complication with the surgery that ended up with me spending a few days in the hospital and had a close relative die all in the same week! I'm on the mend and getting back to writing which has helped with the grief and healing process. I hope I haven't been gone too long that you guys lost interest in this story. I will definitely do better now that i'm getting back to a bit of normalcy.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Michonne sat in her SUV outside of the precinct, tapping the steering wheel and biting the edge of her empty coffee cup. It had been almost thirty minutes since she pulled up to the old building. She was about to face her friend turned lover for the first time in the 36 hours since she left his apartment.

Glancing at her watch again, she silently cursed herself for letting so much time pass by. Yesterday Rick had gone back to work and she had a full day at her apartment to go through every emotion possible at changing the one relationship in her life that was starting to mean more to her than she thought possible. How they would interact in a professional setting gave her a bit of anxiety. Surely other people would catch on and she would be forced to resign from handling his department's cases. No matter how it played out, one thing was certain. They couldn't go back to how it was before they crossed the line. And she didn't feel an ounce of regret.

Michonne squeezed her eyes shut, took a deep breath and got out of the car. As she walked to the building, it was hard to keep the smile off her face thinking back to their last moments at his place together cuddled up watching the football game. Neither of them were really paying attention. They stole glances at one another as opposed to the television. Finally, she left in the early evening when he went to check on Judith and bring her soup.

The next day while he was at work, he sent her text messages here and there making small talk and he invited her over but neither discussed their confession to one another.

_I don't want anyone else._

While getting in the elevator, she saw another officer that resembled Rick and her heart raced. Everyone would easily be able to tell that something was different about them if she didn't pull it together. But she felt she deserved a pat on the back for resisting his invitation to come over after he got off work. Especially considering every part of her body was on fire to feel his, but pumping the brakes was the smart decision. Things had gotten intense pretty fast and she wanted them to give each other a little space. Reluctantly Rick agreed but decided to trade racy texts with her instead. All night, Michonne felt like she lost her mind giggling like a schoolgirl at his messages and waiting with baited breath for his responses.

It was a side of themselves they never indulged. In the past week since that night at the bar, she had laughed more than she had in years. When the elevator dinged announcing her arrival, she looked around cautiously to see if he was there yet. There were no signs of him and she hadn't heard from him that morning. She sat at an empty desk that she often used, took a deep breath and willed her mind to focus. Thankfully her boss had forgiven her outburst and all was somewhat forgotten. The days off had helped and she felt more refreshed. Even with the case file in hand and waiting to talk to Hershel about some particulars, the anxiety she felt surrounding the case was more subdued.

"Good Morning," Rick greeted her and she jumped. He put his hand on her shoulder to calm her. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

She closed her eyes, took another deep breath and reset. "Its fine, I-I was just looking over this report and waiting for Hershel. We were supposed to meet a few minutes ago."

"Yeah he's going to be tied up in there for awhile." He handed her the extra coffee he bought and she smiled. "You're welcome to hang out here while you wait."

Rick smirked with a twinkle in his blue eyes like he knew a secret that no one else knew. And he did.

She took a sip of the coffee to hide the smile on her face and tried to quell the worry that people would sense something was different.

"It's ok Michonne," he assured her and looked around before getting closer to her ear. "No one knows that you say my name when you come." She sputted into her coffee and he patted her back.

"You're such a jerk". She walked to the coffee station to get a napkin and to create some distance. Rick's proximity took on a new meaning now and her skin tingled at the sound of his voice.

Again, Rick glanced around mindful of Glenn, Shane and Hershel who could appear at any moment. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

He was talking in_ that_ voice. The voice that coaxed her over the edge while he drove inside of her pliant body. The same voice that haunted her dreams since she left his apartment. He was standing just close enough for her to feel the warmth of his body but far enough that no one would be suspicious.

"Yeah just grabbing some napkins." She was going for nonchalant but it was evident she was affected.

"Oh." As he took a step closer, his chest slightly grazed her back and his breath tickled the back of her neck. "Ok just checking."

Michonne peeked around. "Rick, you have to stop." She was beginning to panic. He felt good against her but they couldn't do this at work. "We talked about this."

"I know," he apologized and backed up. "I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself. You smell so good."

She fidgeted with the sugar pouring it in her coffee cup and stirring it around. Her chest was starting to heave in arousal.

"Well try harder okay?" She pivoted out of his reach and back towards the desk.

Sitting down, she ran her hand along her neck feeling the goosebumps that formed. If they didn't get this under control their coworkers were going to find out. Then again Shane already seemed to be on their scent. Until they both knew where this was going, she didnt want to bring anyone else into the picture.

"Sorry," he mouthed to her again and sat down at his desk. They worked silently on their paperwork and conversed with Shane and Glenn when they came in a short time later. In the middle of the conversation, she saw Rick playing with a pen near his mouth. The cap of the pen was going in and out of his soft, pink lips and she saw the slightest hint of his tongue. Rick's dick was magical but his tongue was certainly a worthy runner up. Her mind drifted to when he said he wanted to taste her and how she had come for him within 30 seconds of his tongue licking along her slit. He twisted his tongue inside of her and mercilessly sucked her—

"Michonne? Earth to Michonne," Glenn said waving his hand to get her attention. Rick had a shit-eating grin on his face and she shook her head to snap back into the moment.

"Oh yeah. What did you say?"

"I asked if you heard from the social worker."

"Oh yeah I did. She emailed me this morning. I'll probably go visit her later," she answered.

"Good for you." Glenn walked away and even though she knew she would regret it, she peeked at Rick again. Anyone that wasn't paying attention would think he was looking at her shirt or shoulder, but she knew he was staring at her breasts. She watched him watch her and her eyes fixated on his hands. Those hands that held her ass pressed against him while he thrust into her and eventually spill—

"I've got to go to the file room," Michonne declared standing up suddenly from her chair, cutting off her errant conscious.

Shane glanced over the top of his newspaper, eyeing her speculatively. "Thanks for the announcement Michonne. I'm actually about to go to the bathroom if anyone cares."

Sighing, she picked up a random folder and proceeded to the file room. She went in and closed the door, leaning against it to get her head together. She wasn't this person. She was acting like a horny teenager and not a professional ADA. This was exactly what she had feared would happen that somehow they would become less focused on their jobs. She was deep in thought when she heard the doorknob behind her rattle and knew it was him.

"Rick, no get out of here," she hissed as he gently pushed past her.

"No."

Thankfully the file room was at the end of the hall where there was no foot traffic. His hand brushed her shoulders and she silently begged her body not to respond but it was too late. Her nipples strained against her bra and his breath was in her ear.

"I know we shouldn't be doing this here," he whispered placing a small kiss on her shoulder.

She leaned into him. "Then why are you doing this?"

Rick kissed her cheek and his left hand traveled down her back. "I can't help myself." His lips found hers and she moaned into the kiss keeping her hands by her side. "You can't tell me you don't feel it too."

Her arms left her side and rested on his bicep. There was no use in denying it. "I wish I could push you down on the desk right now." Her lips crashed over his and he backed her up into the door. She was confused, excited and adrenaline pumped through her veins. Rick squeezed her aching breasts, his tongue massaging her. He cupped her intimately and the liquid pooled between her thighs. When she felt his bulge against her thigh, she lost it. She stroked his length and he leaned his forehead against hers breathing heavily.

"We gotta stop," he rasped. Michonne ignored him and reached for his belt buckle. "Baby no." He put his hands over hers and her gaze was a mix of a confusion and arousal. "If we don't stop now I'm going to take you against this door and everybody is just a few feet away."

She smiled her understanding, grateful that he was able to be the voice of reason.

"Then why did you start it you big tease?"

"I just needed to touch you," he said. "If you let me come over to your place tonight after work I'll finish it," he kissed her again. "I promise."

She fixed her clothes and hair. "I have no doubt you would," she muttered noncommittally.

"So can I come over later?"

Michonne put her index finger to her chin as if she was pondering the question. "I suppose I could go for some company."

Smiling, Rick went to work trying to make himself presentable to go back outside. "I guess you should go out there first while I get this under control," he suggested pointing to his erection.

Returning his smile, Michonne winked and sashayed back to her working area more jovial than usual. As she sat down she thought she was in the clear until she saw who was sitting at Glenn's desk.

"Were you whistling?" Maggie asked with a speculative look.

"Umm," she was starting to panic again. If Maggie suspected anything she was screwed. "I slept good last night." It was the first thing that came to mind. "What are you doing here?" She changed the subject hoping Maggie would fall for it.

"I came to talk to Hershel about the Fleming case. If I'd known you were going to be here…."

Michonne squirmed as Maggie approached. "Oh sorry about that. It was a last minute detour."

Her friend observed her closely and could tell something was off. "Where did you just come from?"

"Just down the hall," she half lied.

Shane walked back in with his coffee and a bagel in hand. "Did you find everything you needed in the file room?" he asked Michonne.

"Yep."

Rick strided back toward his desk with one hand in his pocket and a file in his hand. "Good Morning Maggie," he greeted her in a chipper tone.

She looked back and forth between him and Michonne also taking notice of his demeanor.

"Good Morning Rick. Well I'll be. Everyone's in a good mood this morning I see".

"Yeah what can I say?" he shot back without thinking. "The file room just brings out the best in me."

Maggie whipped her head towards Michonne and grinned. "I bet it does."

She was about to say something when Hershel barreled out of his office. "Got a call at a school, assault and attempted murder. Grimes. Walsh."

Shane shot up and threw his pencil at Rick to get his attention. "We're on it Cap."

"I'll go too!" Michonne volunteered before thinking about it.

"You will?" Hershel crossed his arms confused at her proposal while his daughter watched in amusement.

She took one look at Maggie and knew she needed to get away quickly. "Yeah, with all the controversy lately regarding handling of evidence and crime scenes I think me being right there on the scene is needed. Don't you?"

Hershel pondered it for a moment while Rick and Shane looked on. "Couldn't hurt. If you have the time. Go for it."

Maggie smiled knowingly.

"And take Glenn with you."

Michonne snatched her coat and tried to rush past Maggie who was sitting on the corner of Rick's desk. Maggie grabbed her elbow and whispered low, "You do know that I will be right here when you get back."

"Unfortunately I do."

As they headed out, Rick watched their interaction and figured something was up but decided to stay out of it. During the ride, they tried their best to act normal with Glenn and Shane present but stole glances when they could. The mood changed completely when they made it to the crime scene. Rick realized the perp was a young teenage boy that assaulted his stepfather. Back at the station, he worked in overdrive trying to get the man to drop the case. They quickly found themselves back in pure work mode in Hershel's office arguing over the case.

"Rick who are you kidding? You're trying to make this go away!"

She was furious that he was trying to sweep the crime under the rug. Just as Hershel was walking in, she stormed out to see if she could convince the stepdad to change his mind.

"Is he going to press charges?" Maggie asked. She'd almost forgotten she was still there to interrogate her about Rick.

Michonne shook her head in disgust. "No, said it was just a little dispute."

"But he shot him."

Their conversation was interrupted by Hershel yelling in his office.

"What's going on in there?" Maggie asked.

She didn't know for sure but based on Rick's behavior tonight she had a suspicion. Another minute passed and he came charging out of the office past them and grabbed his coat.

"Rick is everything ok?" she asked tentatively.

He didn't answer and stormed towards the elevators.

"Shane you will work with Glenn for the rest of this case," Hershel instructed him. "Rick is on suspension until further notice."

Shane nodded, "Ok." But soon walked out of the room presumably to go talk to Rick. Michonne knew Rick was out of line but hoped it wouldn't come to a suspension. A sense of dread wallowed in the pit of her stomach. The brooding, moody Rick from just a few days ago was back and she didn't know how she fit into the equation.

Later that night she texted him to see if he was ok and he simply responded 'yes'. He was supposed to come to her place but she didn't mention it considering the circumstances. She didn't hear from him at all the next day either. After further investigation, Shane and Glenn discovered that the boy had been abused and the "attack" was in self defense. Now it was the step father who was behind bars. Shane was sworn not to share details of the case with Rick because of Hershel's command but she wasn't. At first she was going to call but decided to take a chance and go by his place instead. Cases involving kids always took their toll on him and she needed to see for herself that he was ok.

Rick opened the door and stared at her impassively.

"Are you going to invite me in?"

"I don't want to talk about it though," he answered turning his back on her and walking back into his living room.

"Even if it's good news?" she asked.

"How is it good news that the son was being abused?"

So apparently Shane didn't keep his mouth shut and she needed to do better with her words. She was so focused on seeing him and trying to make things right that she hadn't prepared her words.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I mean that's why I came by to tell you that you were right to try and get the charges dropped against the son. What he did was self defense."

The more she talked the more she could see her words not getting through. His wall was back up with her and she couldnt understand why. They had argued about work matters constantly. It was part of their dynamic.

"You think that's what I wanted Michonne? To be right?"

Now she was getting annoyed. "Of course not."

Rick paced between his living room and kitchen. There were a few beer bottles and a half empty pizza box on the coffee table. It looked like he hadn't left the apartment since his suspension.

"Thanks for letting me know," he finally said breaking the awkward silence.

Michonne's head raced searching for something to say. The urge to hug him or slap him was rising. All she wanted was an explanation as to why he suddenly shut down…. again.

After another minute of stretched silence, she let herself out. Tears of frustration and exhaustion threatened but she held back. It was almost like the other night and what they shared hadn't happened. Just like the job had brought them together that one night when she needed the comfort of his touch, it just as easily tore them apart.

Michonne sat in the car, her mind racing. She pulled out her phone and saw she had a missed call from Ezekiel. She still hadn't talked to him since their date and for a fleeting moment she thought about seeing if he could meet her for a drink. She decided against it and called someone else instead.

* * *

"I have to admit I thought you were going to avoid me for awhile," Maggie teased, nursing her drink in attempt to remain sober for whatever her friend had to say.

Michonne circled her finger around her second empty glass of bourbon. "Trust me I planned to."

Maggie watched her closely. "Oooook. Ready when you are."

Michonne motioned towards the bartender for another drink. Once it was in front of her she took a deep breath and spoke up. "I slept with Rick."

* * *

**Coming up: **Maggie gives you guys the reaction that you are looking for, LOL


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Oh my god first of all thank you so much for the messages, reviews and support you guys have shown me in regards to my recent life events. It's overwhelming and I'm so grateful to have such thoughtful readers. I know I didn't get a chance to respond to all of you but just know that it meant the world me. Hope you all enjoy this update!

* * *

"I slept with Rick."

Michonne was still focused on her empty glass waiting for the animated reaction from Maggie she was sure would happen. When the silence linger, she turned her barstool and saw that Maggie was actually stunned. "Did you hear me?"

Maggie cleared her throat and drained the liquor in her glass. "Hey can we get two more down here?" she asked the bartender. "Sorry my goal was to stay sober for you but I feel I may need to loosen up for this conversation."

Michonne rolled her eyes. "Oh great. I remember the last conversation we had here when you loosened up."

Maggie lifted her eyebrow. "So you are going to try to blame this on me? Come on. I thought you guys would just talk about it I never thought you would have the balls to actually do anything."

Michonne continued to drink, tapping her fingers anxiously along the bar. Maggie watched her for a few moments before speaking up. "Soooo are you going to actually tell me what happened or are we just gonna sit here staring at each other?"

She exhaled and tried to figure out how much to reveal. The alcohol was starting to take effect since she hadn't eaten much, plus she needed some encouragement and advice. Squaring her shoulders, she took a deep breath and told her about going to his house after getting bad news about the case.

"Ok so you slept together," Maggie shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "You said it was good so what's the problem? Did he kick you out as soon as it was over or something?"

Michonne chuckled bitterly. "No quite the opposite actually. I got ready to leave in the middle of the night and he told me to stay until the morning."

"Now that sounds more like the Rick I know. I couldn't see him kicking you to the curb."

Her leg was bouncing nervously and Maggie was on the edge of her seat waiting for her to continue. "Well let me help you out since you are having trouble getting on with the story. You woke up the next morning and…."

Michonne smirked and titled her head to the side a little, trying to speak softly. "Well actually umm— when I got back in the bed we didn't go back to sleep."

"YOU FUCKED HIM AGAIN?!" Maggie squealed and Michonne hurried to shush her.

"Would you keep your damn voice down?" Michonne grabbed her hand and ushered her away from the bar where other patrons were looking. They found a small, secluded booth in the back.

Maggie looked like a kid jumping up and down on Christmas morning. "Start talking and start talking now. Who initiated it?"

Michonne sighed. "I don't know. I got back in the bed and the next thing I know he was back on top of me and he sa—," she stopped herself. "It just happened again."

Maggie swallowed the rest of her drink and waved her finger at her. "Oh no. You cut yourself off. He said what?"

"Maggie—"

"What did he say?"

She closed her eyes and put her hands over her face. "I must be at rock bottom because I can't even believe I'm telling you this," she mumbled. "Let's just say it went _down_ after that."

"HOLY SHIT! YESSSS," she shrieked pumping her fist in the air.

"I'm going to need another drink for this," she announced. "Hold that thought and don't you move a muscle. I mean it."

Michonne checked her phone again to see if she had any messages from Rick. Nothing. There was however another text from Ezekiel and she replied that she was still busy. The feelings of guilt crept in because she needed to hurry and put the final nail in that coffin. Even if nothing worked out with her and Rick, she wasn't interested in anyone else right now.

_I don't want anyone else either._

She rubbed her forehead at the recollection of her confession. And his. How could everything have turned around in such a short amount of time?

Maggie came barreling back to the table with more drinks for both of them. "Ok ok keep going. So umm things went down and you had sex again…" Michonne nodded her head following along. "So you woke up the next morning and—"

She shot her another guilty look before taking a large swig of her drink. "Well not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"The case was still on my mind a lot, everything with Jessica and her mom and I ended up having a nightmare when I fell asleep.."

Maggie's smile disappeared. "Mich I'm sorry." She knew how much these kinds of cases weighed on Michonne more than she usually admitted.

"Yeah, I woke up and he was right there and helped me calm down."

Maggie watched her closely trying to figure out where she was going with that statement.

"So I just umm. I kissed him and then I…" she cleared her throat. "I just needed to feel something so I somehow ended up-"

Maggie grabbed her chest with one hand and grasped the table with the other. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Again?! Shit! Were you guys going for some kind of a record?"

Michonne buried her head in her hands again at her friend's predictable over the top response. Hearing it out loud did seem like a lot of sex, but in the moment it didn't seem like enough.

"Just give me a minute." Maggie tried to pull herself together and took another sip of bourbon. "I should've gotten some water too. The rate this story is going I'm going to be too drunk to hear the rest. Hey can we get some water over here?" she called to the only waitress on duty.

"Ok ok. I'm fine now," she claimed clutching the collar of her blouse.

Michonne smirked at her in response. "Are you sure?"

"Yep. Ok so I'm going to try this again. You woke up the next morning right…" she prodded shaking her head for Michonne to finally agree that it was the end of the sexathon.

Michonne couldn't help but laugh at her. For all of her theatrics, the girl talk was just what she needed right now.

"Yes," she nodded. "I woke up the next morning."

"Ok then what?"

"We just—talked," and she couldn't hide the blush that flooded her cheeks. It was the nicest time she had in awhile talking about nothing and everything.

"You talked…umm ok..well that sounds nice. Uninteresting, but nice."

Michonne laughed again and began to relax. "Yes it was nice until Jessie called," she added bitterly.

"Oh god no. In the morning? Did he answer?" Maggie scoffed.

"He did," she explained. "And I got up and ran to the bathroom. I didn't want to hear it."

Maggie suddenly felt a sense of dread on where the conversation was going. She knew Michonne and at any sign of strife she would run for cover especially since it involved Rick.

"Do I even want to hear what happens next?"

"To make a long story short. He told me that he broke it off with her, we hung out for a little bit, we had sex again in his bathroom, he told me he didn't want anyone else and I told him I didn't either." After spilling her guts quickly, she chugged the rest of her drink.

Maggie stared at her wide-eyed and completely silent.

"Say something. I'm kind of freaking out here," she urged her.

"Michonne," she began earnestly. "What you've accomplished in your career and life in such a short time has always been admirable and I respect you for it. However, the fact that you have managed to fuck your friend senseless four times in a 24 hour span _and_ have him declaring his undying love for you…I don't think I've ever been more proud." She took Michonne's hand in hers causing them both to burst out in laughter.

"Would you be serious for once?" Michonne chided her.

"Oh I am dead serious."

She checked her phone again and Maggie saw the disappointment when there were no alerts.

"So let me guess. This case came between you two?"

Michonne shook her head, reaching for the water the waitress had just brought over. She needed to clear her head.

"Well that's the job. It giveth and it taketh away." Maggie tried to sober up so she could offer decent advice. "Leave it to the two of you to turn a playful conversation about banging one night into a profession of love."

Michonne was already shaking her head protesting. "Oh no. No one said the L word."

"Get real. You didn't have to. I don't want anyone else," she said repeating her and Rick's words to each other. "What do you think that means?"

Michonne stayed quiet.

"You can sit here and try to play naïve all you want but you're not nearly as aloof as you pretend to be. And the fact that you rocked your coworker's world for hours and hours just proves that."

"Good grief. Let me guess, you will throw this in my face from now on aren't you?"

"Probably. But seriously, I saw how he was that morning when you two were clearly in the file room together and he—wait did something happen in the file room?" She asked suddenly remembering Michonne's body language when she walked out.

Michonne held up her hand to stop her from continuing. "It's not what you think. We just kissed and he was supposed to come over and well..you know how that went."

Maggie sighed and touched her hand to comfort her. Michonne gave her a small smile. "You have to talk to him."

"Oh no," she replied. "You know how Rick is when he gets like this. We will just see what happens."

"You've come this far. I know that admitting how you feel about him was a huge step. Don't back off now."

She shrugged her shoulders. "What can I do?"

Maggie winked and Michonne smiled. "We've done enough of that."

"Seriously. You need to talk to him. I know he's acting like an ass right now but this is your friend. He wouldn't just behave this way for no reason. There has to be something else going on. Wait until all this blows over and really put your cards on the table. Ok?"

She huffed and looked at her phone again. "Ok I will. It's getting late so let's get out of here."

"Wait a second." Maggie put her hand on her arm to stop her from getting up. "We still have one more thing to discuss."

Michonne rolled her eyes. "What's that?"

"So just how good was it?"

* * *

Rick stared at the sweat dripping from the beer bottle and leaking onto his coffee table. It had only been a day since she'd come by the apartment and he missed her already. It would've made more sense for him to talk to her, open his heart and tell the truth about how the case affected him. Michonne deserved to know that seeing a boy Carl's age, affected by divorce and shooting his new stepfather had made his mind implode. When his marriage ended initially, he felt a sense of relief. It wasn't until the first time he left work and was almost to his house, his old house, before he realized the depth of his sadness. What made his job somewhat bearable is going home and getting to put his children to sleep or just hearing about their day. They were his light in the midst of all the darkness. Now he came home to an empty apartment and was parenting part time. The guilt about his divorce had once again crept up and seeped into his pores.

Lori was dating someone, he was sure of it. Carl threw hints and seemed disappointment about it on the camping trip. That coupled with Lori's up and down antics whenever they saw each other and he knew it was time to make peace with another man being around his kids soon. At best he hoped for a healthy co- parenting relationship for Judith and Carl's sake, especially with an up close and personal look daily at how it could all go so wrong.

Rick cleaned his living room and kitchen and his thoughts turned to how different his place felt without Michonne. With her there apartment seemed brighter. More permanent. _They_ seemed permanent. Her laughter painted his walls, her presence opened up the space, and her body…every inch of her smooth, sexy, delectable body felt like home. And he'd ruined it.

The same way he ruined his marriage by not communicating and shutting down. But he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. Michonne was worth fighting for and he prayed like hell that she would take him back.

His phone lit up and he saw on the display that it was Carl.

_Hey Dad. Just wanted to tell you good night._

It was a pic of him laying down with Judith reading a story. His smile was instant. No, this wasn't the plan he had initially for his life, but he was becoming more and more comfortable with the alternative.

* * *

Michonne was going through files in her office the next day when she heard the tentative knocks on her door. "Hey what are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see Rick. And then Glenn, Shane and Hershel followed close behind.

Hershel spoke up. "I'm actually here to see your boss."

"Carol? Good luck."

Ever since their run in that resulted in her brief hiatus, she had been on her best behavior and dodging her at all costs. "She's a few doors down and from what I hear she's not in the best mood."

"Lucky me." He said and walked off.

Rick stuffed his hands in his pockets, shifting back and forth on his heels. Shane took one look at him and Michonne and put them all out of their misery. "Hey is Maggie here? Glenn wanted to say hello."

Glenn slapped him on his arm. "Shut up."

Michonne and Rick snickered. The only person that didn't know that Glenn had a crush on Maggie was Maggie.

"We will be right down the hall." Shane put his arm around Glenn's shoulder and they were off.

They were alone for a second before Rick spoke up. "I'm sorry about the last couple of days. I should've talked to you, told you everything.

'Yes you should've." She appreciated his apology but was still annoyed. "You were just so—cold. Like nothing ever—"

"I know." He clinched his fists at his side to stop himself from touching her. The traffic in the hall picked up and any moment they would be interrupted.

"I can't talk about it all now but if I can cash in on that raincheck to come over, I'll bring dinner and explain."

The easy thing to do would be to turn him down and give him a taste of his own medicine but she took the higher road.

He saw her struggling and dug in his heels. "Please. I don't have to come over, we can just talk on the phone if that's what—"

"Okay," she cut him off. "You can come by."

Their conversation was interrupted by Hershel and Carol coming down the hall. "Captain Greene, next time you need to see me you can make an appointment with my assistant. Don't use stopping by to check up on your daughter as an excuse."

Hershel laughed as they wrapped up their business with Glenn and Shane emerging from Maggie's office.

Carol leaned into Michonne's doorway. "Next time tell your friends to get some time on my calendar instead of just showing up. We actually work around here." She winked headed back down the hall to her office.

Glenn whistled. "Man, she's tough."

"No tougher than Maggie was on you just now playboy."

"Shane shut up."

They actually got around to discussing a few details of their new case when there was another knock on the door.

"Damn, how do you get any work done around here with all these interruptions?" Shane joked.

Bob peeked in and shut the door behind him. "How are all you fine people doing this morning?"

"It's okay. Why are you tiptoeing around like you're undercover or something?" Rick asked hoping to lighten him up.

"Oh nothing really." Bob cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. "Michonne, you have a visitor."

"Weird, I wasn't expecting anyone. Who is it?"

Bob looked at the expectant faces, lingered a little too long on Rick's and then back to Michonne. "He said it was a surprise."

Shane knew exactly who it was. "Looks like you have more flowers coming your way."

And there was another knock at the door. Bob opened it with an apologetic look and there stood Ezekiel with the most over the top bouquet that almost blocked his entire body. "Lovely Michonne. Always a vision. I'm glad I finally caught you here."

Rick stiffened and the tension reappeared. She never told him about Ezekiel.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your meeting."

_Shit._ She scurried to the door and tried to back him into the hall so they could speak without prying ears.

"Ezekiel, what are you doing here?" she asked sounding more annoyed than she meant to. She could feel Rick's eyes burning a hole in her back.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to just show up but when I hadn't heard from you I was worried. I know how much you work so I figured I'd find you here and brighten your day." He explained looking over her shoulder and seeing all of Michonne's co-workers staring back at him.

"Yeah look I'm sorry I haven't called it's just that things are always crazy around here."

He handed her the flowers. "No worries, I get it. You're a busy lady."

"I am but listen—"

"We need to get going," Hershel announced. One by one they filed out of the office and past Ezekiel and Michonne struggling to hold her gaudy set of flowers.

"Are you sure?" She asked. The question was to Hershel but her eyes never left Ricks.

"Yeah Rick and I have a suspect to talk to at the precinct. Ain't that right Rick?" Shane asked.

This may as well had been the official press conference to announce they were sleeping together. The dynamic seemed obvious to everyone, but Ezekiel.

"Well it was nice to see you again. Shane right?" Ezekiel extended his hand and shook it enthusiastically.

"Yep. It's Shane. It was nice seeing you again too," he agreed as Ezekiel shook Glenn and Hershel's hand. Rick kept his firmly in his pocket and nodded instead. "You take care of yourself. I wish you all the best in life."

It wasn't until they were getting on the elevator that Ezekiel got the hidden meaning behind what he said.

"We had a nice time." She started, dying to set down the flowers. "But it's just—"

He nodded in understanding. "Because of Rick?"

Michonne startled. "What do you mean?"

He chuckled. "C'mon. I'm not blind. His friend basically broke up with me for you and Rick wouldn't even shake my hand."

"I'm sorry."

It was all she could think of to say but it didn't feel like enough. Situations like this were always weird. Ezekiel was a nice guy with a good career and handsome. Completely perfect on paper. In a different circumstance, maybe they could've had something but for right now she needed to figure everything out with Rick.

Later that evening she walked into the squad room and noticed that Rick's chair was empty.

"Good evening my good lady," Shane said with dramatic flourish clearly imitating Ezekiel.

"Cut the shit Walsh. Where's your partner?"

"Upstairs in the locker room. Packing up to leave. You almost missed him."

She nodded and glanced over to Hershel's office. "Everyone's pretty much gone." He stood up, grabbing his jacket and wallet. "Including me. Good night."

He walked past her and stopped again. "I know he ain't been the easiest lately but give him a chance."

She nodded again and headed upstairs to the locker room. As she opened the door, she heard him on the next aisle rummaging through his locker.

"Rick?"

"Yeah I'm over here." His tone was indifferent and she couldn't get a read on whether or not he was upset. When she rounded the corner and saw him, his shirt was off and he was pulling out clothes to change. He turned to face her and folded his arms as if he was waiting on an explanation. Unlike the facade she put on at his apartment when Jessie called, Rick didn't even bother. He wanted to know what was going on.

She sat on the bench in front of him and then he joined her..

"Ezekiel and I went out on a date while you were on your camping trip."

"Mhmm." His face remained neutral. How was it?"

"Nice. He's a nice guy. And we were supposed to have a second date but never did."

"Why not?" he asked inching closer to her.

"Because I ended up making love to my best friend a couple of days later. Didn't see a need to reschedule."

Rick attempted to hide his smirk but she could see his lip slightly curl up.

"So the two of you never-"

She scooted closer to him, their legs touching. "No we didn't. Not even a kiss other than on the cheek. I have been dodging his calls because I've been a little…..," she rubbed her hand across his bicep, "distracted."

"I'm a distraction?" he asked feigning offense at her choice of words.

She stood in front of him and dropped her voice. "Yes you are. A great distraction." She eased her legs between his and he hugged her waist. Her breath hitched feeling his warmth beside her again and it was as if they were back in his apartment. Their safe place. She expected him to reach for her shirt or cup her ass but instead he laid his head against her stomach. The gesture took her off guard. She rubbed his back and ran her hands through his messy curls.

"I meant what I said Rick." She kissed him on the forehead. "I don't want anyone else."

His breath warmed her waist and he squeezed her tighter. They held each other for what felt like minutes and the world began to spin back on its axis. But there was something he needed to get off his chest. "I owe you an explanation."

"Yes you do." The mood sobered but didn't tense. He pulled her onto his lap and didn't care if anyone walked in.

"When I saw that boy at the crime scene and got the details of what happened, all I could think about was Carl."

Michonne exhaled, pulling him closer. Of course. Of course that would hit him hard.

"I'm not there full time anymore. Anythang could happen. And Lori's seeing somebody."

She froze and he caressed her side. "No I don't care about that. Me and Lori are over and it's for the best. I don't regret that for one second. But what I do regret is not being able to control who is around my kids."

His admission hung in the air for a moment before she spoke. "One of the things I've always admired about you is your devotion to your kids. Carl is a good kid and he trusts you. He would tell you if something was going on, you know that right?"

Rick shrugged. "I know that deep down. It's just in the moment sometimes, looking at how hurt that boy was. The anger in his eyes. The mom not doing anything to protect any of them. It hit home ya know?"

She kissed his forehead and stood up, easing her way back between his legs and lifting his head so he would look at her. "I know what happened took its toll on you. I just need you to talk to me, when something like this happens. Not just shut down."

Rick visibly cringed and shook his head while pulling her close. "I will." Then he opened his eyes, staring directly at her. "I promise. Not communicating is how I lost Lori. Ill be damned if I lose you."

She leaned down to kiss him.

"I can't lose you," he whispered again. Lori's words had been echoing in his head. _Speak. Say something_. But he hadn't. And didn't want to. Subconsciously he knew he was tired of fighting for something, _someone_ that he didn't want. "I know I'm not used to communicating and saying my feelings but for you. For us. I'm going to try."

Her answer was to pull his bottom lip between hers gently nipping him while his hands cupped her cheek. He moaned and she kissed him desperately, frantically. His hands moved down to her breasts, squeezing them and pulling her flush with his body. She clawed at his back trying to close any centimeter of space that existed between them.

"I missed you," he whispered in between kisses.

"I missed you too."

She felt his fingers at the hem of her shirt and began to tug. "Rick no we can't do this here. Your words not mine," she teased reminding him of his words to her in the file room.

"That was only a few feet away from everyone else," he countered placing kisses on her shoulder and stroking her skin underneath her shirt.

She felt her body giving in. "We can't do this here," she repeated weakly.

He stepped back and put his hand in hers. "You're right we can't. I was just about to take a shower anyway."

The protest died on her lips with his kiss. This wasn't like either of them. They were never reckless. They did what they were supposed to do and maintained such tight boundaries. But for once they were being selfish and thinking about nothing but satisfying the raw unfiltered need they had to be together.

Rick led her to the largest shower stall at the end of the hall. Opening the curtain, they stepped in and he began to undress her. She stopped his hand again when it was on her shirt and gently pushed him against the wall. For a moment, he thought she was stopping everything. Instead, she smiled. Leisurely she unbuttoned her shirt revealing a navy blue satin bra. Her cleavage spilled over and Rick growled, his cock twitching. Within seconds they were both naked and she yelped when the lukewarm water hit her skin.

"It's not hot enough," she shrieked and the grin brightened her face. He pulled her underneath the spray when it warmed up and held her close. He watched her, stroking her locs as the water cascaded down her face. Michonne was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

As she prepared to kiss him again he turned her around to face the wall and she put her hands up on the slick tile to steady herself. Using his legs, Rick spread hers wide and she moaned in anticipation. He squeezed and kneaded her nipples rolling them between his fingers. Her head rolled back resting on his shoulder as his hand traveled lower down her abdomen.

"Are you ready for me Michonne?" His southern twang was even more prevalent when he was aroused. He teased her folds with his nimble fingertips and she arched into his touch trying to get him to penetrate her.

"Please," she begged.

His finger finally slid inside and he bucked into her at the feeling of her smooth walls. "Hmm you are ready." He whispered, nibbling her ear.

With one hand working her breast and the other teasing her insides, he could feel her getting close. She tried to control it but she felt her climax building.

"Unhhhh," she breathed squeezing his leg to brace herself until she heard the door to the locker room open. They both froze, Rick's fingers still inside her.

"Rick you back there?"

It was Glenn.

"Yeah I'm here just taking a shower before I head home." He tried to sound as normal as possible.

"Ok man. I left that Thompson folder on your desk, I just needed to grab my other coat and I'm outta here."

Michonne was dying. Her body was burning to release and she needed Glenn to get that damn jacket and go home. Just as his footsteps got closer to the door, his cell phone rang and he answered.

"Shit," Rick cursed under his breath. Michonne started to squirm involuntarily. She needed to release and his fingers were so close and yet so far. Slamming her eyes shut, she breathed deeply trying to calm down. When it was clear that Glenn was not leaving soon enough, Rick took matters into his own hands. Literally.

His hand left her breast and covered her mouth. For a second she was confused until she felt his fingers start to move inside of her again. She shut her eyes trying to focus on not making any noise.

"It's ok baby," he whispered close to her hear. "Come."

Michonne tried to process his words and she could hear Glenn talking loudly on the phone to someone about a football game. Her body was becoming unhinged. She tried to fight it. She was nervous that she wouldn't be able to keep quiet but she couldn't stop it. Her body started to shudder and she came hard, squirming in his grasp. Rick's hand left her mouth to hug her waist, making sure she wouldn't fall. His fingers slowed while she came down from her high and he kissed the back of her head tenderly.

"Ok?"

She shook her head. Rick held her close and when he was sure that she was ok he turned her around to face him, her back against the wet shower tiles. Glenn was still talking and rummaging in his locker but Rick couldn't wait any longer.

He had waited long enough.

For her. For this.

Michonne was just regaining her senses when she saw his predatory gaze. Her eyes widened with recognition at what was about to happen. Rick kissed her softly so the sounds wouldn't echo and lifted both her legs around his waist.

"You ready?" He whispered

"Yes."

And then he was inside her.

"Yes," and buried his cock deep inside.

* * *

**Author's Note:** BYE EZEKIEL. You're a nice guy but no. And I feel that more strongly after seeing that season 10 trailer ugh. So what do you guys think about Ricks confession and his shutting down? And don't worry, Michonne has some opening up of her own to do... Please leave a review. I love hearing from all of you!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay, okay, no excuses this time except that I must and will do better with updates. Thank you all for still reading!

* * *

Michonne liked Glenn. He was a sweet simple boy and a dedicated detective that did what was asked of him. She even adored his goofy sense of humor. He was a good person and becoming a good friend…but she swore to God if he didn't walk out that door soon, there was a good chance she would kill him. It wouldn't be a pretty death or a fast one. It would probably be some form of torture, much different from the sweet torture she was enduring.

Rick made calculated strokes. Not pulling all the way out for fear of their skin slapping together and being heard. Instead, he left just the swollen tip of his cock inside before he drove back in. The friction against her overly sensitive clit was excruciating and she struggled not to scream. Initially he kissed her to muffle her moans but as his thrusts became deeper, they couldn't concentrate long enough to hold the kiss.

His strong, lean body held her against the shower wall, both of his arms firmly planted underneath her thighs. Her breasts caressed his chest and she struggled to find a place on his water soaked body to plant her fingernails. She wanted, needed to sink her teeth into his shoulder. Something, anything to counterbalance the beautiful torment she felt between her legs. Rick's eyes were screwed shut and even when his breathing changed, his rhythm never faltered. Michonne was slick and ready and he buried himself as deep as her lush body allowed. He knew he should've showed some restraint but once he was inside her he simply couldn't stop.

When he held still and rolled his hips, she whimpered and his hand flew up to her mouth just in time but caused her leg to slip. Startled, they both froze for a second to see if Glenn heard them.

"Nope. I'm just around the corner," Glenn said, still deep into his conversation.

When it was evident they hadn't been caught, a mischievous grin crossed Rick's face and he continued. Michonne exhaled, laying her head on his shoulder trying to ride the wave and focus on anything but that familiar burning creeping up. This orgasm would be more intense, this she knew, and there was no way she would be able to keep quiet. She wanted to both kill and kiss Rick for putting her through this. For having to use more energy that she had in awhile to focus on not making a single sound.

It wasn't any easier for him. He wanted to come. He wanted to come the second he was inside her. Bringing her to the edge with his fingers had already started the ascent and now he was ready to fall over. The tingling in his cock was getting stronger and as she laid her head on his shoulders, he in turn rested his head on hers. Their lips were inches apart but neither moved closer to kiss. Instead they closed their eyes. She breathed out when he breathed in and he thought about the irony of the situation. How this moment was a metaphor for how he'd felt over the past few days. Fighting every intense feeling he had for her but having to stay quiet. It was a dance they perfected, probably long before they fell into each other's bed.

Her breaths began to quicken and he knew she was close.

"I want to scream," she whispered.

Her walls closed in on him and he knew it was inevitable. "You're so close baby. I can feel you."

Suddenly Glenn's voice faded and the door slammed behind him. Rick waited a few seconds giving Glenn more time to walk out of earshot before he widened his stance, spreading her open even more and grinded directly against her clit.

"Now baby," he rasped between his frantic thrusts. "Now you can scream."

Michonne threw her head back and cried out his name. Her body wouldn't stop convulsing. He joined her shortly after, spilling himself deep within her crevice and repeating her name over and over. Once her breathing was under control, she opened her eyes and found his blue ones staring back at her. The look almost made her shy and she bit her bottom lip to stop the blush forming on her cheeks. Rick grinned and if they weren't in such an intimate position she would've slapped him. Her first instinct was to make a joke about the situation. They had just fucked in a shower at work like two horny twenty somethings and almost got caught by their co-worker. Instead, she surrendered to the ever growing feeling of adoration she had towards him.

Rick put his forehead against hers and kissed her sweetly. The water was beginning to get lukewarm again and their skin started to prune but she didnt care.

He kissed her slow and lazy as if time stood still. It could've lasted forever but there was something he needed to ask.

"Michonne?"

Their foreheads were still together and her eyes were closed as she rubbed her hand back and forth along his arm. "Yeah?"

"Go on a date with me."

Her eyes popped open. "What?"

He smiled placing another chaste kiss on her lips. "Go on a date with me and before you get ready to turn me down or say maybe we shouldn't or it's too much too fast, I want you to keep in mind that I'm still in you." He looked down at their lower halves still connected to drive his point home.

Michonne laughed. "Ok. Ill go out with you but you have to keep one thing in mind."

He lifted his eyebrow in anticipation. "What's that?"

"I don't have sex on the first date."

* * *

As luck or karma would have it, Michonne ended up working the next few days on a deposition with Glenn. The first day they were alone all day together she kept watching for signs that he knew about her and Rick but he was impossible to get a read on. As obvious as his puppy dog crush on Maggie was, when it came to other things he played his cards pretty close to the vest. Between her deposition and his cases, they kept missing each other but managed to fit in a few texts and phone calls.

By Friday it was time for their date and Michonne hoped he didn't catch a last minute case. She wrapped up the last of her brief and was on her way out when Carol stopped her in the hall.

"You are in quite a rush Michonne. Got a hot date or something tonight?"

She stiffened for a second but quickly recovered. "I do actually."

That's all it took for Maggie to come out of her office to be nosey. "Anyone we know?"

Michonne glared at her but remained silent.

"Did you finally throw poor Deutoronomy a bone?"

She sneered and rolled her eyes. "First of all, wrong book of the Bible. It's Ezekiel not Deutoronomy but I'm sure you knew that."

Maggie shrugged her shoulders. "Does it even matter at this point?"

"Second of all," she continued ignoring Maggie's question, "No it's not Ezekiel because I broke it off with him and no I'm not telling you who it is."

Carol moved in closer, not wanting people in the hall to see her engaged in girl talk with her employees. "What's with all the secrets? You used to confide in us before."

Michonne tried to think fast. The truth was she would talk to Carol and Maggie about this before. Even Sasha, their paralegal got an earful about her (nonexistent) love life when there was something to tell.

"I'm not being secretive, just cautious that's all. This may be pretty special and I don't want to jinx it."

Maggie smiled knowingly as Bob walked up. Despite their shit, she really was happy for her friends.

"Good for you Michonne," Bob said as he handed her the mail outside of her door. "There's nothing wrong with keeping some things to yourself nowadays."

She smiled victoriously. "Thank you Bob. See at least someone around here knows about keeping things sacred."

Maggie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Yeah yeah I'm sure he does. Speaking of keeping things sacred, no need peeking your nose in halls listening to our conversation Bob. Sasha isn't here today."

Bob stopped in his tracks while Carol smirked and walked away. "I'm going back to my office."

"Thanks for the heads up."

As Bob scurried away, Michonne stood in the hall dumbfounded.

"Why are you looking like that?"

"How long have Bob and Sasha been together? And how did that get by me?"

Maggie rubbed her shoulders as they walked down the hall. "They're not together together, they are still figuring some things but don't worry hun. A lot of things get by you."

Michonne slapped her arm. "They do not."

"Yes they do and Ill run down all the examples another day but for now go ahead and get ready for your date with your hot man."

Her first instinct was to object at the term but instead she smiled and said "Thanks Mags."

An hour and a half later she was walking side by side with Rick down a quiet street a few blocks from her apartment. She had changed into a simple black dress that hugged her curves in all the right spots while Rick opted for a black blazer, white shirt and dark blue jeans. Their arms brushed but Michonne fought the urge to take his hand.

"Are we almost there?"

Michonne stopped in front of a small building that looked almost like a house. "We are here. Come on in."

Rick paused and looked around at the run down windows and old red door. "Does someone you know live here?"

She pointed to the sign that was so old you could barely read that it said, "The Spot."

"Oh, this is where we are eating?"

Michonne ignored his less than enthusiastic response and walked in. She gave a quick hello to the hostess and walked to a table near the back.

Rick followed close behind and noticed how comfortable she seemed to be in the establishment. No one blinked an eye when she sat herself. "So I take it you come here often?"

"You could say that."

Within seconds, a young Carmel skinned woman with short curly hair and full lips were at their table with a notepad in hand. "Hello there stranger. You want your usual?"

Michonne smiled and gave her a hug. "Oh Tina please it hasn't been that long. Ill take my usual, but he will need a menu since he's a virgin here."

Tina gave him a quick up and down. "Well if this man is still a virgin then you aren't doing something right." She nudged Michonne who grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh please his ego is big enough. Please don't encourage him. Tina this is Rick. Rick, Tina."

Rick enjoyed seeing this side of Michonne. Her and Maggie did their share of banter but this was different. "Don't you worry. She's taking good care of me."

"She better." Tina winked at him. "I don't usually venture out to different flavors but for you sugar, I'd be willing to make an exception."

Michonne grabbed a stray menu from the table next to them and handed it to Rick. "We are good for right now thank you very much. If you're just going to hit on my date then Ill take it from here."

Tina waved her off. "Oh stop it. He seems to be enjoying himself. "

Rick grinned, completely ignoring the menu and focusing on the ladies in front of him. "I'm having a blast."

Michonne rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you are."

He glanced at the menu for a second and then handed it back to Tina. "I'm easy. Ill have whatever her usual is too."

Tina took the menus and leaned in a bit closer. "Easy hunh? You better watch who you say that around, sounds a little like an invitation to me."

"Would you get out of here and put our orders in? This is why you won't be getting a tip."

"Oh please," Tina laughed as she walked off. "You always tip great because you love me."

Rick watched Michonne settle into the modest wooden chairs and look around the place as if she was coming home. There was an easiness about her in this environment that he enjoyed. There was an old school jukebox against the wall, bellowing an old R&B song that he vaguely remembered. Michonne closed her eyes for a moment reveling in the old tune. In his apartment, she had begun to let her guard down a little but it was nothing compared to how she was here.

"My dad used to own a place like this back home."

He froze and they both stayed quiet when Tina brought over their waters and a bottle of red wine that he didn't remember Michonne ordering.

"He had just opened the restaurant when he found out he was sick. His dream, taken from him just like that. Once the medical bills started piling up he couldn't afford to keep it open. I think mixed with the depression of losing his dream it just made him fade quicker. He died within 6 months of being diagnosed."

Rick couldn't think of anything else to say but, "I'm sorry." And he put his hand in hers across the table and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I knew your dad had cancer but I didn't know he died so quickly."

She nodded and momentarily felt a little embarrassed. Before they were lovers, she considered Rick as one of her closest friends but there was still so much about her life that he didn't know.

"My mom took it hard. They didn't have a savings or anything and she had put everything into my dad. Helping at the restaurant, taking care of the house and when he died she just...lost herself. But she did what she had to do to keep a roof over our heads. I remember she worked three jobs at one time. I always came home to an empty house. I didn't have anyone to help me with homework or school projects because she was always working."

Michonne paused and swallowed hard taking a sip of water to steady herself. It had been years since she talked about this. Even when Carol almost mandated her to see a therapist after her outburst, she managed to wiggle out of it. "The case with Jessica Brown, if you want to know the reason why I got so involved, that's why. It reminded me so much of me as a kid. Left alone in the house while her mom tried to find a way for them to survive. My mom never turned to being a prostitute but I believe if that was the only way for us to make it, she would've. You do what you have to do to protect your kid."

Rick nodded, understanding that sentiment all too well. "Yes you do."

"But I saw everyone's faces when they found Monica Brown's body. The judgment, the comments. Saying she should've been home with her child. You know she had gotten fired from two of her jobs because Jessica was sick in the hospital and she had to miss three days of work?"

He did know that. They dug deep into Monica's background after her murder and it was clear that life had dealt her a bad hand and the world had no pity for a single mother.

"She did what she had to do. There were plenty of times that I went more than 24 hours without seeing my mom. When she came home, I was asleep and when I came home she was at work. There were times I didn't know if she was going to be okay or I was scared to death that someone would report that I was home alone a lot. We got visited by social services once but thankfully nothing happened."

Tina arrived with their meals, effectively cutting off the conversation. "Alright here's our special. Hope you enjoy it sugar." She winked at Rick and trotted off leaving them with plates of baked chicken, rice and gravy and cabbage.

Michonne laughed and began to dig in. "Tina is my cousin on my dad's side. She's a trip in case you haven't noticed."

"I have." The food was better than anything he'd tasted in a long time.

"Her mom, my dad's sister moved out here shortly after he passed away for my uncle Morgan's job and then she ended up opening this place as a tribute to him. That's why I brought you here. I wanted you to see another side of my life and maybe it would help you understand a little more of me and why I am the way I am."

Rick was grateful. Of all the gifts she could've given him, this was the best one. He was falling in love with her, there was no doubt. But with that fall came the fear of the unknown. Her gesture meant more to him than she could've realized. "Thank you. I know this wasn't easy for you to talk about but thank you."

She nodded and continued to eat breathing a little sigh of relief that she got that part off her chest but there was still more that she had to tell him. "I got suspended."

She waited for Rick's reaction but he just gave her a blank stare so she continued.

"Because of the Monica Brown case. Carol was talking about giving the bastard who murdered her a plea bargain because she didn't think the jury would care enough to convict someone of first degree murder because of Monica's occupation."

Rick sighed and set his fork down. The sad truth was Carol was right and Michonne read his mind.

"I know she's right. I know we've never gotten first degree or barely second degree murder convictions when prostitutes are involved but Rick she was talking about a plea that would've had him out in 2 years. That's bullshit."

"It is. That's our justice system for ya."

Michonne stopped eating, the anger building up all over again. "This is why I became a lawyer to stop shit like this. There was no way I was going to sit there and agree to give that man 2 years for murdering a young mother just because he felt she overcharged him for a blow job. Before I knew what was happening, I came across the desk on him and his attorney. One of the guards had to hold me back. When Carol tried to talk to me about it, I had some not so nice words to say to her too."

That was a surprise to Rick. Carol and Michonne always had a good rapport and he knew she appreciated Carol as not just a boss but a mentor. "You did?"

"Oh yeah. But we're past it now. It did earn me two days at home folding laundry and doing some spring cleaning though."

"I knew you got suspended."

"What? How?"

"I'm a detective Michonne. Our work lives intersect all the time. You don't think I noticed you were off the grid and suddenly Sasha was intercepting your calls."

"It was only for two days. How could you have caught on that quick?"

Rick smiled. "Some say I am a pretty astute detective."

"Astute hunh?"

He shrugged and sipped on his wine. "That and I do tend to keep up with you just a little bit. Especially since it was right after our night together."

"Only a little bit. Are you sure about that?"

Rick took one of her hands and held it for a few seconds, his index finger circling the inside of her palm. It was a simple gesture, but just erotic enough that goosebumps formed on her skin. A slow lazy grin formed on her face. "Nice try Grimes, but you're still not getting laid tonight."

He laughed loud and the sound broke through the tension of her personal confessions. "I wouldn't be so sure about that Miss ADA. You should tell your body that." He leaned in to make sure no one else heard him although there were only a handful of people that had trickled in. "I can see your nipples getting hard, your thighs are pressed together and your breathing is shallow."

Michonne took her hand out of his and immediately cursed the fact that he was able to read her so easily. Of course as a police officer we was trained in reading body language but the fact that he could dissect her, made her feel off center. "I told you I don't have sex on the first date."

He grinned and threw a generous tip on the table. "Come on let's get out of here."

On the walk back to her apartment the sexual tension was thick and she once again fought the urge to hold his hand. Rick seemed oblivious to it though, effortlessly talking about Judith and Carl and she followed up with a funny story about when how her and Tina would bicker as kids and her uncle Morgan had to split them up. It was the easiest "first date" she'd ever had. It was both scary and comforting. When they got to the front of the building, she kept walking but paused when she didn't hear his footsteps behind her.

"What are you doing? Come on."

Rick rocked on his heels, pulling his keys out of his pockets. "Actually I'm going to head back to the car. I parked not too far from here."

Her head tilted to the side waiting for any sign that he was joking. "You don't want to come up?"

"You said you don't put out on the first date remember?"

Walking towards him, she pulled him close to her by his jacket. "I think you're worth making an exception for."

Later tonight he was going to regret this but he needed to say it. "It's not that I don't want to. You have no idea how much I want to. This is the real deal for me Michonne and I want to prove that. So if that's your dating rule then so be it. I don't want to treat this any different than what you would do for someone you were serious about. I hope that makes sense."

Rick was never the best communicator, he had an ex-wife to attest to it, but putting that sentence together took more out of him than he realized. Having sex would be the easy part but he needed to prove to her that they were so much more than that.

Michonne's disappointment was evident but she was moved by his admission. "It makes perfect sense Rick."

He exhaled and scrubbed his hand down his face. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be. Thank you for showing me that you take this seriously."

He smiled and felt relieved.

"So if my rule is that I don't have sex until the fifteenth date you would be cool with that too?" She asked trying to tease him.

"I would be cool with whatever it takes to be with you." Her whole body again instantly covered in goosebumps. "Well just so you know it's not."

His sigh of relief was loud and clear. "And thank goodness for that."

She took his hand and squeezed it tightly. "I do kiss on the first date though. I mean if it's a good date."

"And this qualifies as a good date?"

"It was a great date," she clarified.

With the backdrop of a perfect fall evening, she leaned in to kiss him and it was soft and sweet. At first, she pulled back ready to say goodnight until she caught a glimpse of his eyes. In the darkness, his blue eyes sparkled, taking her breath away. This time she leaned in and the kiss quickly turned frantic. The second she felt his tongue tangle with hers, she stopped. They were reaching the point of no return. Apparently he felt the same. "Get in the apartment Michonne. Now," he warned.

"Fine." She huffed and pulled out her keys. He walked her to the entrance and gave her a quick, chaste kiss.

"Good night Rick."

"Good night."

He watched her walk in and stayed until he saw her turn on the light and knew that she made it in safely. And because she knew him, he felt his phone buzz with a text from her.

_You can leave now. I'm inside._

Rick smiled and typed back. _Leaving_

_Thank you for the best first date I've had in a long time_

His fingers hovered over the message before he replied. _The pleasure was all mine. Until next time._

He put the phone back in his pocket, walking and smiling down the street. For the first time in a long time he noticed the moon, the stars, the sounds of the city. All the simple things that he had taken for granted lately while he wallowed in his own unhappiness. Being with Michonne made things more focused. Suddenly everything became Clear.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, honestly they are what keeps me going sometimes when I'm struggling with writer's block. And don't worry, there is still much more I have planned for these two :)


	10. Chapter 10

For their second date, Michonne watched with amusement as she dragged Rick through the High Museum of Art. He quickly picked up on her attempt to annoy him and tried to keep a smile on his face just to spite her, but after an hour the interest was genuine. He enjoyed seeing her in her element. Through each exhibit, she talked him through the background of each painting and sculpture and held his hand as they walked. Truthfully, he didn't remember a word she said. He only remembered how natural it felt to be out like a normal couple.

They were both nervous about seeing someone from work but thankfully they weren't discovered. After the museum, they grabbed lunch at a barbecue place he liked around the corner. When the date was over, he dropped her off at home, both of them lingering at the entrance a little longer than necessary. Neither wanted to say goodbye. Rick stood with his hands in his pockets and a boyish grin while she stood like a love struck teenager swaying back and forth with her hands crossed in front of her. It was just their second date so he figured he wasn't going upstairs. Although he couldn't wait to have sex with her again, it was this side of her that he underestimated how much he wanted as well.

"Good Night Michonne."

She walked into her building, sneaking glances over her shoulder and smiling. "Good night Detective Grimes."

The next day Michonne lounged around her apartment. Usually she would go stir crazy being in her place for too long because she was used to working crazy hours or finishing errands that couldn't be done during the week. And she wasn't hungry because she had just finished the rest of her leftover food that she brought home from her date with Rick.

Rick.

Repeating the name in her head instantly made her smile. She didn't know when she became this person. She hadn't felt this way about someone in—well, ever. Their time together was effortless and instead of having to plunder through the uncomfortable conversation of what she did for a living and her complicated upbringing as she did on most dates, her and Rick just focused on getting to know each other better than they already did.

Initially, she worried the attraction was just physical and that eventually the intense, brooding Rick would return leading to awkward dates. That couldn't have been further from the truth. He was actually romantic and funnier than she ever gave him credit for. She didn't know where they were headed and tried not to overthink it. Ex-wives, work conflicts be damned. For once she was going to live in the moment. She took a shower and threw on a t-shirt and some yoga pants to lounge around in when she heard the text message alert on her phone.

_What are you up to?_

She smiled at his timing. It crossed her mind to text him but she knew he was spending time with his kids.

_Just getting ready to watch some TV. What are you and the kids up to?_

_Leaving the pizza joint. Going to hang out with them at the house a little more and head home._

Pushing away the thoughts of him hanging with Lori, she texted him back.

_Did you guys have fun?_

_Yeah they are something else. Ill tell you all about it tomorrow._

_I look forward to it._

She had just set the phone down thinking he was done for the night when another text message came through.

_So, what are you wearing?_

Michonne laughed out loud picturing the sneaky look on his while typing the message out of sight from the kids.

_You are ridiculous_

_So you're not going to tell me?_

_Nope._

When a few minutes went by and he hadn't responded, she reached for the TV remote the same time her phone rang and she answered assuming it was him. "I am not telling you what I'm wearing right now."

There was a long pause. "And thank goodness for that," the familiar female voice answered.

"Maggie?"

"Yep and I would ask who you thought that was but I'm pretty sure I know the answer."

Michonne groaned and sat back comfortably on her couch. "Don't start. What's up?"

"I need you to be a wing woman for me tonight."

Oh no. This was the last thing she needed tonight. "Please not tonight. It's Sunday."

"Come on Mich. It's not even 6pm. I'm at this stupid lawyer thing and I need someone here with me. Plus there is this hot attorney here that I have my eye on and I'm super nervous."

"I didn't know Glenn was an attorney," she joked and took note of Maggie's silence. "Besides how would I help the situation?" She gave up and walked to her bedroom to look for clothes, because she already knew this conversation was going to end with her at this party.

"Because I tend to be a lot more loose when you are around an I may need you to go talk to him for me. You're actually good at that…when it doesn't involve you. Plus, you owe me."

Michonne was rummaging through her closet, frowning at Maggie's comment. "Owe you? For what?"

"If it wasn't for me, you and a certain bow legged detective would still be pushing each other down on the playground instead of telling each other how you really feel remember?"

Michonne sighed as Maggie lowered her voice and whispered into the phone. "And you also wouldn't be having some of the best sex of your life. Now get your ass down here."

"Fine." Figuring she would have to be the designated driver later on, Michonne grabbed a Lyft and was there within thirty minutes.

* * *

"Since when do you smile while texting on your phone all the time?" Carl asked annoyed. "Who are you talking to?"

He tried to peek over his dad's arm but Rick pulled back to hide the screen. "Nobody. Come on let's get in the car."

Carl side eyed him and got in the back seat with Judith close behind. The ride back to the house was full of the usual Judith babble and pulling in her dad and brothet for banter here and there. Rick felt his phone buzz in his pocket and fought the urge to answer it right away. He could feel Carl's eyes bearing into the back of his neck. When they pulled into the driveway, they raced inside and Rick checked the message.

_Maggie is dragging me to a mixer with her lawyer friends. She said I owed her for all the great sex I've been having. Have a good night. See you tomorrow._

Rick smirked and could only imagine what kind of hijinks the two of them would get into.

_Be careful. Let me know that you made it home safe. And she's right. You do owe her. You are having some pretty good sex._

A knock on the car window startled him. It was Lori. "Hey you coming in? I thought you were going to hang out and watch a movie with the kids."

Rick quickly put the phone back in his pocket. "Oh yeah I am. Just wrapping up something."

She frowned hoping that it wasn't work—or anyone else— threatening to chime in on his time with the kids. "It's not work is it?"

"Yeah—uhh no." He was used to equating Michonne with work that he had to make the shift. They were more than that now. Much more. "No, it's most definitely not work. Come on, let's go inside."

Sometime halfway through the movie, he noticed that Lori was no longer cleaning and made her way to the sofa that he and the kids were sitting on. Thankfully Judith was cuddled so close to him that she couldn't really touch him but her proximity made him nervous. What exactly was she trying to pull? This was supposed to be his time alone with the kids.

When the movie was over he took Judith up to bed while Carl meandered around on the porch playing his hand held video game. Rick surveyed the mess they left in the living room and began to clean up after himself. He washed the popcorn bowl, folded the blankets and put them away and gathered the trash to take out.

Lori watched him from the threshold of the kitchen in awe and it wasn't until he came back in from dumping the trash that he noticed her staring.

"You're whistling," she observed. She folded her arms and tilted her head examining his body language. Everything about him seemed different, lighter.

"I was?" He didn't even notice. "Oh yeah I guess I was."

"And you never really helped me do anything around the house," she added.

"Never is stretching it." Rick chuckled uncomfortably and put a clean bag into the trash can. "Would you rather I didn't help? I saw the trash needed to go out and I took it out." He shrugged his shoulders. "No big deal."

Lori continued to watch him as he walked to the porch to talk to Carl.

"So what's going on Carl?" He said sitting down on the porch and patting his son's knee. "What's going on new with you? Anything going on with any girls your age? Your mom mentioned something about you and Enid getting closer."

Carl smiled, half amused and half annoyed. "What are you talking about? And I didn't think you and mom talked about much these days."

He sidestepped the Lori comment and decided to keep the conversation light. "Come on, I'm your dad. I know you don't want to talk to mom about these things so you can talk to me."

Carl shut off his game and turned towards Rick. "I would say with the little smiles and how much you've been on your phone maybe you have something to tell me instead."

Oh shit. It appeared the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Carl could be a detective after all. He wasn't that obvious was he?

"So who is she dad?"

Because he was caught off guard he couldn't hide the guilty look on his face. "Well you had to figure I was probably seeing someone."

"I did. I do. And I know it aint Jessie because Ron has been acting like a total tool to me at school."

That he didn't expect. He'd only met Jessie's boys in passing because they went to school with Carl. He didn't even know they knew about the him and their mom. "Well I'm sorry about that. I can mention it to Jessie if you want me to. Plus I think him hating you may be less about me and his mom but more about you and Enid."

Carl blew him off. "Nice try dad. Don't change the subject. Who is she?"

He crossed his hands across his laps and sighed. "It's not about who it is but whether or not you're okay with me and mom moving on. We don't talk a lot about the divorce but I want us to. You can talk to me about anything. You know that right?"

Carl smirked and mimicked his dad's posture, leaning in. "I know that. I'm good I swear. Plus mom has had boyfriends even though I think a part of her kinda wants to get back together with you."

Rick jerked his head. "You noticed that?"

"Any person with two eyes can tell that. I think you probably need to make it clear that it's not going to happen."

Rick sighed hard, running his hands through his head and eyed the door. Carl followed his train of thought and cut him off. "Not tonight though. Maybe while me and Judes aren't here."

He couldn't argue with that. Lori's reaction would be hit or miss but either way he didn't need her throwing a tantrum in front of the kids. "Good point. Well to answer your question yes there is someone and….I'm happy. Really happy."

"Good for you dad."

Rick stood and patted Carl's growing mop of hair. "You need to cut this."

"Yeah yeah."

"Good night, go ahead and head up to bed." They hugged and Rick walked to his car.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

His throat caught for a minute. "I love you too."

As he got in the car and drove home he saw a text message from Carl.

_Is it anyone I know? I have a feeling it is_

He laughed out loud and typed back, _Nice try. Go to bed._

XXXX

Michonne and Maggie stood near the hotel banquet hall door laughing and drinking while Maggie marveled at her plan actually working. Aldan Chambers was an attractive family law attorney from a small but respectable firm and after some coaxing from her friend, Maggie walked over to introduce herself and they had a coffee date on Wednesday.

"See there," Michonne tapped her on the hand. "He was interested. All you had to do was go talk to him."

Maggie shook her head while gulping down the rest of her wine. "Oh please Mich. Don't act like I'm the crazy one because I didn't approach a guy and ask him out. If it wasn't for me you would still not be talking to Rick."

Michonne waved her off. "Yeah yeah you sound like a broken record. We will name our first born after you ok? Happy now?"

The words were out of her mouth before she realized it. She tried to hurry and gulp down the rest of her wine hoping her friend wouldn't notice but of course she wasn't so lucky.

"Well well well. Look who's talking abut having kids with Rick Grimes," Maggie teased.

"No I just meant—I didn't mean."

"No that's exactly what you meant," Maggie interrupted while laughing.

She started to look a little panicked but Maggie put her hand over hers to calm her down. "Michonne, it's really ok. There's nothing wrong with you thinking about a future with Rick."

Michonne finished off the rest of her wine and checked the time. "It's getting late. You got your date. Can I be excused now?"

Maggie started to worry about her sudden change in mood and gathered her things. "Come on and since I'm not even close to being drunk, I can drive you home."

In the car, Michonne was mostly silent so Maggie spoke up. "I know I give you a lot of shit about Rick but honestly you guys really do seem so happy together. I haven't seen him smile this much since I've known him."

Michonne grinned.

"You too by the way," she added shoving Michonne's elbow. "You're happy. He's happy. I know enough to know that's not just because the sex is great. He loves you. You love him."

Michonne was about to interrupt but she held her finger up in warning. "I swear to God if you tell me that no one has said anything about the L word again, I'm going to stop in the middle of this intersection and put you out of my car."

She rolled her eyes and giggled.

"You love him. Why won't you tell him?" Maggie asked.

Michonne sighed and stared out of the window. The city seemed uncharacteristically quiet or maybe it was just overshadowed by the loud pounding of her heart at the line of questioning. "This all just came out of the blue."

Maggie raised her eyebrow. "You call three years out of the blue?"

Michonne sighed and put her head back against the headrest. "What are we doing Mags?"

"Umm, driving to your house."

She laughed but couldn't shake the dread in the pit of her stomach. "I'm serious. We work together. We're friends. He has kids and an ex-wife who hates me. It's going to get all complicated before we really get a change to—"

They pulled up to her building and she sat in the car for an extra minute staring at her hands in her lap.

"A chance to what?"

Michonne shrugged, struggling to find the words. "I don't know...to get serious about it I guess. I've been so busy in la la land that I wasn't thinking about his kids. I don't want them to think this has been going on while he was married to their mom. And Lori dear god. Don't get me started there. He has two kids already. What if he doesn't want more? What if I do?" She rambled. "And I don't want to switch out of their division but I will have to when we disclose."

Maggie gave her a sympathetic smile. "Sounds like you were doing better in la la land. This reality stuff is overrated."

She chuckled bitterly. "Yeah it always comes to this doesn't it? Real life."

Maggie turned to her and briefly glanced past her at something in the background before focusing back on her face. "Do you want Rick?"

Michonne scoffed. "It's not that simple there's—"

"Do. You. Want. Rick?"

Michonne exhaled and leaned against the back of the seat again. "I don't want anyone else," she said repeating the very words she uttered to him.

"Then you do what you have to do to make it work. I have a feeling that he's serious about you and willing to do whatever it takes."

She smiled but kept her eyes fixed on the ceiling of the car. "Oh yeah? How do you figure? Is this your magic intuition kicking in again?"

"Because it's getting pretty late and he's standing in front of your building right now."

Michonne's head popped up and she instantly locked eyes with Rick, who gave her a shy wave.

She opened the car in disbelief, stepping out on to the sidewalk. As she leaned in the car to get her keys and cell phone Maggie gave her friend the last bit of advice for the night. "Hey Mich. Enjoy la la land. It's really not so bad there."

She drove off and Michonne stood in stunned silence staring at Rick.

He took a deep breath and tried to steady himself. She was beautiful in black slacks, a deep purple shirt that hugged her cleavage with her hair up. He wondered to himself if there would ever be a time when her mere presence didn't knock him off center. He didn't really have a plan when he came over. It was simple. He just wanted to see her. "Hey."

Hey yourself."

They stood at the entrance much like they did earlier in the day not quite knowing what to say to each, but not wanting it to end.

"So funny thing," he started. "I heard that there was some serial killer visiting random law events and when you said you were going I was a little concerned. So I figured I would come check on you. Make sure you got home ok."

As much as she tried to hold in the laughter it came bursting out. "Serial killer hunh?"

He poked his chest out in what she guessed was his protective stance. "Yep."

She walked closer to him and put her hands at his side. "So I take kick boxing, have taken several self defense classes and watched you in action and you think I can't take care of myself?"

He took her hands off his side and held them in his. "Ok. I'm busted. I just wanted to see you Michonne."

She blushed and he was relieved that he had the same effect on her as she had on him. They were both novices in this type of situation. They didn't have all the answers but knew they wanted to be around each other as much as possible.

MIchonne decided to throw him a bone. "I'm glad you came by. I was just talking about you."

He couldn't help but laugh at that. "You were in the car with Maggie so I bet you were."

"Mhmm," she muttered.

"Do I want to know?"

"Don't you always?"

She was in a playful mood and that made him even more comfortable. His forehead lowered to hers and she sighed in response. God, she was falling…hard.

"Do you want to take a walk with me? I know it's kind of late but—"

She smiled up at him and just when she thought she couldn't be more surprised by Rick Grimes she was. Once again he didn't try to come upstairs. "Yes I would love to."

They were walking silently for a few steps when she suddenly stopped. "Wait."

"What's wrong?"

Michonne held her chest and looked around as if she was frightened. "With that serial killer out, are you sure it's safe?"

His fingers relaxed on his weapon and he grabbed her hand again. "Very funny. I'm sure we will be fine. Not only am I amazing in bed but I can also defend a damsel in distress."

She chuckled but moved out of his grasp. "You call me a damsel or anything in distress again and I'm going to knee you in the balls."

"Ow," he yelped imagining the pain and crossed his hands over his family jewels. "I think if you injure me there you will be hurting yourself more than you're hurting me."

She started to hit him in the chest but he blocked her. "You arrogant jackass."

He laughed while dodging her blows until she eventually landed one. "Ouch."

"Oh yeah you are so hurt. That mouth of yours is really going to get you in trouble."

His face lit up at the innuendo and she knew she set herself up for that one. She put her hand over his mouth stopping him before he got the chance. "Don't you dare say it."

He held up his hands in surrender but his thoughts flashed back to the first time she did that and it led to their first kiss. Michonne was thinking the same. It seemed like so long ago but also just yesterday. Trying to play it safe, he backed off and began to walk instead. The temperature was perfect and there were a few people scattered along the street but for the most part it was quiet. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Rick spoke up. "Tell me something about you that I don't know."

She giggled and thought about the question. "Hmm let's see. Oh I know. I wanted to be a ballerina when I grew up."

He chuckled at her confession.

"You're about to get hit again."

"Wait are you being serious?"

"Yes I'm being serious. I wanted to be a professional ballerina," she held her hands above her head in a standard dancer pose.

"And how old were you when you had this dream?" He asked using air quotes.

"I had the dream up until I was about 10 or 11."

"So what happened?"

"Boobs," she answered frankly gesturing towards her chest.

Rick started to laugh again. "Well if it makes you feel better I for one am thankful you are not a dancer and even more thankful for your boobs."

She slapped his arm. "Well thanks for that."

He started to walk backwards so he could face her and kept in time with her slow stride.

"So now it's your turn. Tell me something about you that I don't know."

"This wasn't a game," he pointed out thankful for the new angle because now he could look her in the eyes.

"Why not? Games tend to work well for us."

He stopped walking and she did too. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

She shrugged. "I don't know that it's either. It just works."

He nodded and they started to walk again turning on to another quiet street. "I'm waiting," she nudged.

"Something you don't know," he repeated trying to think of what he could tell her. "Well I I'm pretty sure that Carl knows I'm involved with someone that is not Jessie because of how Ron is treating him at school. It doesn't bother him at all and he's happy that I'm happy."

Michonne stopped immediately. He turned around to see her leaning against a random building.

"What's wrong?"

"Carl knows?" She was starting to freak out. Her and Carl had a good relationship when she was his dad's friend and they talked about comic books. Not when she could possibly be a ….oh god, she was getting too far ahead.

"Carl knows that I am very happy with someone and he hasn't figured out yet that it's you. At least not that I know of."

She sighed and tried to calm herself.

"My kids are everything to me Michonne, and now so are you. Carl adores you and so does Judith. Any excuse they have to spend more time around you works for them, no matter what capacity it is. They are fine with the divorce. It's all fine."

She exhaled and watched him for any signs of deception and found nothing. He was strong in his resolve and she needed to dig deep and be the same way. No, she had never been in a relationship with someone with kids, let alone kids she already had a relationship with but this was Rick. And if he was ok, she was too. "So now what?"

"Now, we keep walking." He took her hand in his as they kept going.

"And you're sure they aren't going to hate me?"

It actually meant a lot to him that she cared so much. "I promise they are not going to hate you."

"And Lori?"

He braced himself for this one because he knew the relationship between his then wife and new friend/colleague was tenuous as best. "Lori knows there is someone. She's not going to take it well when I tell her it's you but that's her problem not mine."

"Oh god," Michonne withdrew her hand from his and walked faster.

'Hey," he called after her and caught up. "You know how she is."

"Yes I do. And I don't feel like dealing with it. I don't want her causing a scene or worse, making it hard for me with the kids. These things take tolls on relationships. We've seen it first hand." Drama was something Michonne did at work, not in her personal life. That's why she made it a point to stay single for so long and women like Lori were the epitome of drama.

Rick ran his hand across her back in an attempt to calm her. "She is dramatic and everything you just said. But she's also a mother. At the end of the day, I have to believe she wants what's best for our children. And what's best for them is us apart and for both of their parents to be happy." He linked his fingers with hers. "And I'm happy."

"I am too."

They started walking again, making another block. "So I believe it's your turn again," he said.

"I'm a little taken aback by all of this that's going on between us," she admitted quietly.

"I said tell me something I don't know."

She blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I know it may seem like I have all the answers but I'm taken aback too. The only thing I know is that when something doesn't feel right I know it right away. At work and with life. I know when a suspect is guilty. I knew my marriage wasn't going to work out even when I was going to therapy for weeks. I knew that when Maggie mentioned something about me and you in that bar that night, that it made sense. And something I had been thinking about a long time."

She nodded her understanding. It made sense. As much of a brooder as he was at times, he was always firm in his decisions on things even if they disagreed whether or not it was right.

He exhaled and prepared himself to ask a question he had to know the answer to. "Are you so taken aback that you want to end this? Or slow things down?"

"No." Her answer was firm and immediate. "I don't want to end this or slow down. This is the happiest I've been in a long time. Maybe ever. I know that it's not going to be easy but we can work through it." She stopped him again as they turned the corner back on her block. She lifted her hand to his cheek and kissed him. It was chaste at first but she deepened it, pulling his lower lip between hers. "I just want you," she whispered crashing her lips against his.

He moaned, wrapping his hands around her waist to pull her close. "I have a question you can answer," he quipped while pulling away from her. "How many dates before you go all the way?"

"All the way?" She asked playfully. "What are we? Carl's age?"

"Don't even put that image in my head."

She kissed him again. "Truthfully. I have good and bad news for you. Which one do you want first?" She asked as they walked closer to her building.

"Give me the bad news. May as well get it out of the way."

"It takes four dates."

"And the good news?"

"I think this counts as a date."

His eyes brightened. He knew she was being lenient with him by calling their walk a date considering they didn't really go anywhere.

"Really? So that makes three total dates then. So close and yet so far." They were at the entrance and it had gotten so late he knew he had to call it a night. She had court early in the morning but pulled him into another embrace laying her head on his shoulder. He smelled her hair and caressed her locs.

"I don't want to let go," she confessed.

"Me either. It's getting harder and harder to let go."

She didn't want him to leave so she stalled again. "So I think it's your turn."

"Hunh?" He stepped back giving her a confused look. "For what?"

"To tell me something about you that I don't know."

He pondered for a moment and then put his forehead against hers. It was now or never.

"Something that you don't know. Hmm," he repeated and ran his fingers through her hair. He put his finger under her chin, making sure her eyes was on his. "I'm in love with you."

* * *

**A/N**: Rick is all in...but he's got baggage. Stay tuned!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Okay guys, I'm back with another update! There's good news and bad news. First the good news, I'm doing NaNoWriMo this month which means I'm writing everyday (yay!) so maybe you guys will get quicker updates. The bad news, I'm using this story for my word count until my original novel is completely outlined and structured. Then I'll be switching to work on that one. Until then, enjoy!

* * *

"I'm in love with you."

Everything stood still. Everything was silent. The only thing audible was her heart beating out of her chest. Her breathing became shallow and Rick's thumb stroked her cheek.

She needed to speak. "I—I'm."

His fingers on her lips silenced her.

_I'm in love with you too._ The words were on the tip of her tongue.

"Shh," His lips replaced his fingers. The kiss was soft and the tension left her body. "I didn't say that for you to say it back. Actually, as of about a minute ago I wasn't even planning on saying it. It just felt right."

"Oh." She let her eyes drift shut as his hands caressed her neck. His forehead rested against hers. "Rick you should know I—"

"It's okay Michonne. You don't have to say it." He could feel her struggle and didn't want to scare her off. A divorce under his belt showed him exactly what he wanted. This was all probably a little too fast and he understood. "Do me a favor. Don't say anything to me right now. Ill just think you felt you had to say it because I did. Just give it a little time. Whenever you're ready. Ok?"

Once again words failed her so she nodded her agreement and wrapped her hands around his waist, not wanting to let go. This was why it was easy and why they worked. Because he simply got it. Got _her_. After her dad's death she had become more detached with affection than she realized. She needed to do better. Be better. Not just for him but for herself. "Can we go to dinner tomorrow?"

Rick's body vibrated as he chuckled. "Fourth date hunh?"

Michonne scoffed, slapping him on the back and stepped out of their embrace. "That's not why Grimes." She didn't know when and where she decided to let herself fall so deep with him. Every aspect of her life was overplanned but she never planned this. To feel like this.

"Then why?" He genuinely wanted to know. His confession left him feeling even though he asked her not to say it back.

"Because I want to spend time with you."

He nodded. "Ok sounds good. I have something I want to show you."

"I've already seen what you've got to show me," she countered and gave him a quick kiss before he could say something back. "Good night Mr. Grimes."

"Mr. Grimes. That's either really formal or really sexy."

She glanced over her shoulder and saw he was watching her every move. As she disappeared into the building, Rick scrubbed his hands down his face, scratching the back of his head and laughed to himself. The night had gone completely different than he expected, but that's one of the things that he loved about the new terrain they were navigating. With her nothing was ever what he thought it would be. It was both effortless and unpredictable.

And the next night was the same. The look on Michonne's face when they pulled into the sports bar was priceless. She was overdressed for the occasion in a knee length wrap dress and heels while Rick walked into the place with a t-shirt and jeans like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"After you ma'am," he said with a big grin as he held the door.

She stalled for a moment and crossed her arms. "You really think this is funny don't you?"

Not sure what you mean. "Oh, watch your step." But the cluster of peanuts was already under her heel and she stumbled for a second before quickly regaining her balance.

"Gotta watch out for those nuts."

Michonne adjusted her dress and hair and looked around for the cleanest (using the term loosely) booth for them to settle in. There were rowdy patrons everywhere focused on the Atlanta Falcons football game. It was the start of the second quarter and Rick made sure to get a place where he could keep an eye on her and still see the game.

"Oh, they have potato skins here," Michonne said genuinely excited. "I haven't had those in forever. Guess I'll indulge."

Rick lifted his eyebrow, surprised at how well she was taking this. It was clear she was still a little ticked, but she hadn't run for the door.

"I know why you're doing this," she said after the waiter came back with two waters for them.

He shrugged. "I don't know what you mean."

"This is payback for the museum."

Rick took a handful of peanuts, popping a few in his mouth and spit the shells on the floor. "Well you brought me to a place that interests you, so I thought I could return the favor."

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy the museum."

"I didn't enjoy the museum. I enjoyed watching _you_ at the museum. There's a difference."

"Did you think I would enjoy watching _you_ here?"

He thought for a moment. "You know I didn't think about that part. I was just focused on getting you back for taking me somewhere you knew would bore me to death."

Michonne laughed and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "You have to admit, it was pretty funny. You looked so done."

He laughed with her. "I was. But…."

"But…" she cocked her head to the side waiting for the rest.

Rick saw the flash of her pristine white teeth and that irresistible smile and reached across the table to grab her hand. "But I've realized there are very few places I can go with you and not have a good time."

Michonne blushed. "Me too. This—us has been so—". She paused trying to find the words as her fingers danced along his palm. "Unexpected but more than I ever thought it could be. Or we could be."

Rick's phone buzzed and he groaned. "Please don't be…". And the screen confirmed the worst. "Work. Dammit. One second."

She sipped her water, never letting go of his hand as he grunted through a conversation with Hershel that sounded very much like their night was coming to an end. She called for the check and agreed to take a Lyft while he went back to the station.

The next day Michonne walked into the precinct trying to play it cool but was worried after his text messages from the night before. Rick made sure she got home okay and updated her that it would be an all-nighter. When she hadn't heard from him by 11 the next morning, she found him half asleep at his desk. She handed him the Starbucks cup, resisting the urge to run her hands through his hair and stubble. "Here you go."

He sighed and almost hugged her but cleared his throat instead. "Thank you. This is just what I need. It's been awhile since I've done this without sleeping at all."

"Why didn't you sleep? You could've caught a few in the cribs."

"I wish." He sighed, gesturing to the case file. It was the same teenage boy from last week. "He tried to commit suicide. Hershel called me because he was sent to a mental institution but it's one of the worst in the state."

Michonne jumped to attention. "I can make a call."

"No need." He placed his hand over hers. "That's why I've been here all night. We got him moved. I think he's finally going to get the help he needs. Just waiting on one more call to confirm that everything is good to go. I'm not leaving until I know for sure."

She certainly couldn't blame him for that. Maybe they all got involved with cases more than they should. Without thinking, she caressed his chin and could feel the exhaustion radiating from him. "I should've brought you some breakfast too."

He glanced around and quickly kissed her palm. "I'm okay."

"Grimes!"

They both jumped at the sound of Hershel bellowing Rick's name from his office door. "Kid's good to go. They're transporting him now."

Rick took a deep breath and almost cried from relief. "Thank you."

"Get out of here and go get some rest. I don't want to see you back here today. You look like hell."

"Thanks Cap. I appreciate the kind words."

They were on their way out of the squadroom when he spoke again. "Umm Michonne, were you here to speak with me about something or did you just come here to bring Rick coffee?"

Rick was a deer in headlights but Michonne was quick on her feet. "Maggie actually just texted me to meet her downstairs so that's where I was headed. I'll be back up to talk to you about the Smothers case though. We have a problem with the affidavit."

Grunting, Hershel went back to his office.

"Damn you're good. I was kinda sweating there for a moment."

Michonne walked in front of him furiously texting Maggie so she should corroborate her story if asked. "Yeah I noticed. If we're going to keep this secret, you're going to have to do better."

He leaned against the elevator wall drinking the rest of his coffee. "You know we aren't going to be able to keep this quiet for much longer. At some point it could compromise cases."

"I know I know."

Rick walked to his car with her following close behind. "I'm going to go home and get some sleep. Call me later?"

"You need your rest Rick."

"I know. But call me later. We can raincheck."

He kissed her quickly. Keeping everything a secret was exhausting. Even though he was sure that some folks were on to them and now he could add Hershel to that ever growing list, he was tired of fighting what was natural for him.

"You know work isn't the only place that we need to disclose," she said.

Even without hearing her name, the mention of his ex-wife made him more exhausted. "I know. I need to have that conversation. I'm going to but I definitely need a hell of a lot more sleep before I do."

Michonne chuckled and opened his car door for him. "I imagine you do. We probably both do."

"You know I would never let her disrespect you or harm us, right?"

Of course, she knew that. Lori's words weren't what concerned her. She could handle her easily. She could outwit, outplay and outlast the best of them when it came to verbal sparring. Plus, Lori didn't seem hard to outwit. "I know that. I'm not concerned about that. It's—"

"The kids. I know. Same for me. But it's gonna work out. I promise."

She didn't say anything but rubbed his hand in agreement instead of risking another kiss out in the open. "I'll call you later."

It was the sound of cats fighting that woke him from a deep sleep. He had come home, took off his shoes and fallen asleep on the couch. Too exhausted to undress. He woke with a start and looked at the clock. "Shit." It was after 10pm and he cursed himself for sleeping so late. He really wanted to reschedule with Michonne and missed his chance to tell the kids goodnight. Stretching out the kinks in his neck, he went through his phone and saw that she texted him a few hours earlier.

_Hope you're getting some rest. Talk to you later._

Short and to the point. She was probably sleeping but he took a chance anyway.

_Hey you._

She responded back almost immediately. _Hey_

So, he decided to call.

"Hello"

"What are you still doing awake?"

"Some of us don't go to bed so early old man."

He dragged himself off the couch and stretched. "I usually don't either but special circumstances."

Her tone softened. "I know. I'm just glad you got some rest. You looked terrible earlier."

"Well, all of us can't always look as gorgeous as you."

She giggled. "Oh how you flatter me."

"You never answered my question. What are you still doing up?" He heard some shuffling in the background. "Are you still at work?"

"I'm wrapping up a brief and then I'm heading home."

Rick turned on his shower. If he could get ready quick enough, maybe they could meet. "How about you still let me take to you to dinner?"

"Where do you think we could go after 10pm on a Tuesday?"

He grabbed some jeans and a shirt to wear and began to shuck his clothes with the phone still to his ear. "Don't worry about that. I have it all covered."

"You're determined to capitalize on this fourth date."

He could tell she was smiling on the phone. "I will keep my hands to myself. I just want to see you. You don't have to change. The place won't be super fancy."

"If it's anything like that bar you took me too, it sure isn't."

"Meet me at my place in 30 minutes?"

"I can do that."

An hour later, they were driving to a stretch of the city she hadn't seen before. She was content drinking her milkshake and stealing a few of Rick's fries. 'I really shouldn't be eating this bad during the week."

Rick rolled his eyes, digging around in the bag for more fries while keeping his hands steady on the wheel. "You look amazing. You don't need to worry about your figure. Trust me."

"I think you're biased."

"Then again, it's been so long since I've seen your figure, I think I may need to do a thorough inspection."

Michonne laughed and drank more of her milkshake. "If you think a date to Sonic is going to get you laid, then you have another thing coming. I'm not _that _cheap."

He turned off onto another road and laughed quietly. "I didn't think for a second you were. There weren't that many places opened and I wanted to bring you there."

Michonne let that marinate around a bit. "You wanted to bring me to Sonic?" she asked a little perplexed but also intrigued. Rick always had a reason for doing everything and she sensed there was something deeper going on. It wasn't just his insistence that they see each other again which could easily be chalked up to the promise of sex, but something else.

"I wanted to show you this."

She looked around and leaned forward to see more out of the window. "Trees?"

"No. That."

And he came to a stop in a small clearing that overlooked the city. The bright lights of Atlanta shone back at them and the tall buildings twinkled against the moonlight. It was a simple but breathtaking view.

"Wow."

He chuckled. "Yeah. I used to come up here a lot." He reached into the bag and pulled out his burger and shoved more fries into his mouth. "When I didn't want to go home and get in another argument. When I needed to shake off a case. The night she told me she was pregnant with Judith. The night she told me we should get a divorce and the next night after I agreed."

Michonne laid back in the seat to get more comfortable and listen to him talk. Yes, he had been open about his feelings towards her, but he was less forthcoming about his past.

Rick rested in the seat, mimicking her posture. "I found this place during my first year on the force. Passed by it on the way to a crime scene. Ever since then, I've come out here just to think. Feel. Deal with things."

She didn't want to interrupt his confession, so she kept it simple. "It's peaceful here."

"Yeah it was quiet enough that I could really sit and think about what was going on. Really put the pieces together because I didn't have anyone to talk to. I did the therapy thing with Lori for awhile, but I knew pretty early on that it wasn't going to work. That we were over. Thought about going back to therapy on my own but thanks to Hershel I've had my fill of shrinks I think."

Rick sneaked a peek at her to see if she was smiling and she was. Hanging on his every word. He finished his food and took her hand. "I wanted to bring you here because I wanted you to see the place that was important to me. I bring the kids out here sometimes during the day and we have a picnic courtesy of Sonic. This is also the place I came after our night with Maggie. When she first suggested me and you."

"After you dropped me off?"

He nodded. "Yep. I didn't feel like going back to the bar so I came out here to think. Needed some quiet. Needed to understand why the idea made so much sense and why I was interested way more than I was ready to admit. I think you and me had been in the back of my mind for awhile but life, noise gets in the way. Plus, I had pretty much sworn off dating until things got more settled with Lori, the kids and work. But with the lives we lead, when is anything ever really settled?"

Michonne understood. Relationships had been put off for no reason other than she just couldn't seem to make it fit in her life. Work was constantly nipping at her heels and when she wasn't working, she was reading, working out or running errands. There didn't seem to be room for anyone else, until Rick. "I get it."

He picked up their clasped hands and kissed her knuckles. "I knew you would. And that's why I knew you and I made sense." He sighed. "We've got to start having some hard conversations. And I'm ready. If you are."

"I am," she said without hesitation and leaned over to kiss him. "I am."

The moonlight illuminated her skin as her tongue slid past his lips. Before he could deepen the kiss, she pulled back and his eyes lit up with humor. "I know I know. You're not a cheap date."

But that wasn't why she stopped. She put her hand on his cheek and slid closer to him, knocking the discarded bags on to the floor. "I love you Rick. I'm in love with you too. And I'm ready to let everyone know."

The words washed over him and nested deep in his chest. And then he sprung into action, his lips colliding with hers. His hands were on her breasts, in her hair, on her hips.

Michonne held on for dear life as Rick took from her mouth, her senses on overload with the feel of his hands everywhere on her body. "I want you. She reached across and pulled his seat back so she could straddle him.

"Jesus," he groaned when her hand touched his throbbing cock. "We shouldn't do this here."

Michonne lifted her skirt and continued to kiss him. "Can't wait," she breathed.

His mind was telling him one thing, but his body was doing another. His pants were around his knees and he glanced around to make sure no one was watching. This place was secluded but he had to be sure. "We have to be quick baby." He slid her panties to the side and moaned when he felt just how wet and ready she was. "Fuck, move your leg here." He positioned her just right and slid inside her pussy.

Michonne bit her lip, her hand braced against his stomach. As she rode him, she unbuttoned his shirt, eager to feel his skin against hers. Rick returned the favor, removing her blouse and pulling up her bra to expose her swollen breasts. When his mouth closed over the peak she bucked against him, and began to tighten. "I love you, I love you," she repeated as her orgasm dragged her under. As he spilled inside her, she rested on his chest and caught her breath. Their chests heaved, the low sounds of his radio in the background. "I think I like this place too."

He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "You can come here anytime. With me or alone. Whatever you like."

She traced the lines in his neck, breathing in his scent. "Well thank you."

"So tomorrow?"

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow, I'll talk to Lori. Sort that out and then you talk to Carol and Ill talk to Hershel."

Michonne signed, balanced her head on her hand to look up at him. "I'm going to miss working homicide. You guys were my favorite unit."

"Don't worry, I have another unit that you will like just as much," he said, flexing his dick beneath her.

Her laugh was as smooth as honey and suddenly she was silent.

"You know," he said, tapping her cheek for her to look back at him, "I could transfer too. It doesn't have to just be on you. I don't have to work Homicide."

"Rick…"

"Think about it," he said. "I can switch or we both can, have fresh starts. I don't want you to have to give up what you love for us."

She shook her head. "But I'm not giving up what I love, because I still have you. You're what I love. Yeah, I'm going to miss working with the guys, but I'll still see them."

Rick leaned in to kiss her again, but the position caused a strain on his back. "Let me get you back to my place, so I can take full advantage of you in more comfortable space."

She laughed against his lips. "Deal."

Late into the night, their limbs were tangled in his bed, her leg over his, his arm around her waist. He had never been much of a snuggler, but like so many other things, that changed with Michonne. They were both fast asleep when the cell phone buzzed on the nightstand next to her. She didn't register that she picked it up until she was already speaking. "Hello." Her voice weak from sleep, she cleared her throat and said again, "Hello."

"Who is this?"

Michonne's eyes popped open. It wasn't her phone she answered. It was Rick's.

He was sound asleep when she shook him awake. "What? What's going on?"

"The phone is for you."

He wiped the sleep from his eyes and glanced at the nightstand. 3:42am. "Who is it? Hershel?"

"No. It's Lori."

* * *

**A/N:** Well here she comes. Next chapter, Hurricane Lori is on the scene. What kind of trouble will she cause? Well hey at least we got car sex this interview and Michonne finally revealed her feelings :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The house Rick once called home that held so many memories stared back at him. He remembered carrying a pregnant Lori over the threshold, the countless hours of Overtime he worked to save up for the down payment, Carl's first birthday and running out of the house to the hospital when her water broke with Judith. And then there were the other memories. The countless fights and wishing he had a bigger home so he could hide when he couldn't stand the tension. The nights on the couch, the apple she threw at his head when he suggested that she got pregnant with Judith to save their ailing marriage and retreating to his "secret" hideout that wasn't so secret anymore now that he shared with Michonne. The thought of her brought a smile to his face and postpoined what he knew was looming on the other side of the door.

It was decorated with an orange, brown and dark yellow wreath, basquing in the colors of Autumn. It was a tradition that Lori started when they moved in, a decoration for every season, and that consistency gave him a little hope. That some how, some way they would come through all of this on the other side. He never got the chance to see what a healthy divorced couple looked like. His parents insisted on staying together despite their obvious misery up until his dad's last breath and why he tried to do the same. But at some point despite the urgings from his mother, and the vows he took, he decided to let go. He didn't want to fight anymore. And Lori agreed initially but the last few weeks had shown something different. She was suddenly more interested in him and he felt it was in large part because she could sense that he moved on.

Rick rang the doorbell, the urge to use his key long gone. Lori told him he could but it didn't seem right anymore. This wasn't his home anymore. It was hers.

"Hey," she said as she opened the door and walked away leaving him standing there. He walked in and shut the door behind him.

In the kitchen he could hear her chopping something on the island and the fact that she had a knife in her hand didn't grant him much comfort. "Sorry I'm a little late."

She was quiet for a moment before saying back, "That seems to be the norm these days."

Here we go, he thought. But this time he wasn't backing down. "It's not just these days. Remember, that was one of your main issues when we were married that I was always late or missing in action. But it's "these days" because suddenly something changed and you decided to care again."

Lori stood in shock. Rick was never one to be vocal and that was half the issue in their marriage. "Well look who found a voice all of a sudden. Michonne help you with that?"

Rick shook his head and chuckled. "Of course. So let's get right into it. You being pissed has nothing to do with Michonne."

"It has everything to do with Michonne," she yelled and turned towards him. It wasn't until she saw the fear on Rick's face that she realized the knife was in her hand. "Really? You think I would hurt you." She scoffed and put the knife in the sink, wiping her hands on the apron.

"These days I'm not quite sure, ya know? You're different."

"I'm different? You're sleeping with your best friend and kept it from me, helping around the house, not being all moody and a mute and I'm different?" She was pissed. This was the version of Rick she thought she married and now he was for someone else.

Rick stepped closer to her. "Just so we are clear I don't owe you an explanation about me and Michonne." Lori got ready to interrupt but he stopped her. "But since she was around before we got divorced then I'm going to give you one. There was nothing going on between me and her while you and I were marrried."

Lori threw her hands in the air, walking away from him. "Oh please."

"I'm serious. Do you think I would cheat on you? I know you don't think much of me but I'm not a cheater."

"Do I think you were fucking her while we were married? No. But you damn sure wanted to."

Rick rolled his eyes and put his hand on his forehead trying to calm himself. "You are so full of it. There was someone with roaming eyes in this marriage and it wasn't me."

Lori stepped back as if he hit her. "Me?"

"Yes. You. You think I didn't notice the new bras and panties you would lay out and being all secretive about your phone?"

She couldn't believe he was going there. "I'm glad you noticed. Now if only you would've done something with the information."

"What?"

"Confront me! Speak! Do what you're doing now. That's what I wanted. I was never with anyone Rick. Was I tempted sometimes because I just wanted to feel wanted? Yeah. But I never slept with anyone else. I swear to you that I didn't."

"Well neither did I."

Lori sat on the stool feeling like she needed to rest. "I know you didn't Rick but it almost would've been easier if you had. I saw the connection between you two. I saw that you liked her, was attracted to her and that there was a deeper connection between the two of you."

Rick sat in the stool next to her trying to think back. Had it been that obvious? He struggled even now to remember when it happened. When he first felt that he and Michonne were something different. It was before Maggie opened her mouth but he couldn't quite tell when.

"Do you remember Judith's second birthday party?" she asked breaking his reverie.

He did. It was about a year and half ago. "Yeah, here at the house."

"You and I had just had a big fight because you showed up late because of work. Michonne was here before you with Maggie, I could tell she was uncomfortable. We kept our distance but Judith ran over to her, so happy to see her. And then you came in a few minutes later. Judith shouted for you and you went straight to her and Michonne. I thought you would take her and then bring her back to play with friends or come and see where I was but you didn't."

"Lori, that doesn't mean anything. We probably got caught up talking about work."

"No you weren't. I got closer and you two were talking to Judith about her new favorite book. You had told Michonne all about it at work apparently. Goodnight Moon. And Michonne was telling Judith how she loved the book too. And then Carl walked up and he started talking comic books. 22 minutes. That's how long you stayed there talking to her. The four of you. It was like I didn't exist."

He reached out to her then. "Lori—"

"No," she pulled her hand away. "I know it sounds ridiculous to you. Like I'm overreacting or being foolish. But it's not to me. I was struggling to connect with my husband. I was trying to find something that we could be on the same page with and then seamlessly you have that with someone else. Put yourself in my shoes for one damn second. How would you feel if I did that?"

Rick's head started pounding. How had he gotten it so wrong? He never wanted to be the person that did this to someone else. There were problems in his marriage but he never saw the situation from her perspective.

"That's why I said it would've been easier for you to cheat on me. I would've rather you fuck her than fall in love with her."

Rick opened his mouth to respond but heard shuffling behind him.

"Shh." Followed by "ouch."

Lori buried her head in her hands on the counter as Judith fell over in the hallway. "Hey," Rick said startled by her presence. "What are you doing here munchkin?"

Judith stood nervously in the hallway and then turned to the side looking at something that was blocked by the kitchen wall. Carl cleared his throat and then made himself visible. Rick exhaled and turned accusingly at Lori. He thought the kids were gone or he would've never had that conversation. He reeled it in for the sake of them and spoke with an even tone. "Hey there munchkin, why aren't you at school?"

She ran into his arms, pushing her messy curls out of her face. "Mommy said that you would take me and that I could go in late because I was up late with nightmares."

He kissed her forehead and looked over to Carl. "Yeah I thought I would hang out and go in a little late too to catch a ride with you guys. I tried to text you dad but I guess you missed it."

Rick looked down at his phone. He had missed the text and another one from Shane asking when he was coming in. "Sorry about that. I was just talking to your mom."

"Yeah I heard."

Judith looked between them with a look of guilt at her eavesdropping.

"I tried to catch Jude from listening but well—"

Rick wanted to know then and there what all he heard but he had to save face.

"Is Mommy crying?"

Rick was ready to lie but Lori jumped up and quickly swatted away the tears from her face. "No mommy is just super tired from being up with you all night."

Their daughter didn't look like she believed it but like the Grimes family had learned to do well over the past year, she let it slide and laid her head on her dad's shoulder.

Lori reached out for her, gave her a quick hug and then set her down on the ground. "Now you Miss Nosey, go get your backpack so daddy can't take you both to school."

She ran off at the speed of light and Carl stood watching both of his parents. Between his mom's tears and his dad's defeated posture he didn't know what to make of what he heard. "C'mon dad. We can wait for Jude on the porch. She has a bunch of her unicorns she's trying to stuff in backpack anyway that will take forever."

Lori jumped to attention. "She better not. Judith Grimes I told you not to bring those to school," she bellowed as she headed up the stairs.

"She's still trying to bring her toys to school?"

Carl took off his booksack and motioned his dad to the porch. "No she's not but it buys us some time. I know you're wondering what I heard. I know it's Michonne you're seeing and I know Mom thinks that you guys have been..well involved for awhile."

Rick leaned his head back and tried to gather his wits. "I really didn't mean to have that talk while you guys were here."

"I know you didn't know. I think she did it on purpose. Not telling you that we were here. That's why I tried to text you."

He frowned and looked between the house and Carl. "Why would she do that?"

Carl shrugged. "I think she wanted us to hear about Michonne and that it possibly had been going on for awhile. If I had to guess."

Rick's thoughts were on the tip of his tongue. Some of the pity he felt for Lori had begun to fall away at her confession about the birthday party and his indifference towards her was morphing into a strong dislike but he spared his son. He'd been witness to enough.

And on cue, Lori came barreling through the front door out of breath. "Carl, she actually was just fixing her hair. She didn't have her toys."

Rick turned away looking at the street. He couldn't stand to look at her without risking saying something he couldn't take back.

"Did I interrupt something?" she asked looking between the two of them.

Carl kissed her on the cheek. "Nothing just now we're running super late. Come on Jude," he yelled into the house.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Bye Mommy," she said hugging Lori's waist.

Rick started towards the car without looking back. Judith babbled the entire car ride while his mind wandered. He stole glances at Carl in the rearview mirror trying to feel him out. The edge of Carl's lip turned up into a wry smile and Rick was thankful that he was handling all of this so well. It was a shame that he was dealing with this level of drama at his age. He should've been dealing with his own teen angst.

"Daddy are you listening to me?" Judith's arms were folded and she pouted. "I was trying to tell you a story about my barbies."

"Of course I was listening to you," Rick lied.

"Are you telling the truth daddy? Mama said it's not good to lie."

Rick let out a deep breath. Of all people. Well at least she was trying to instill some type of values in their kids although she wasn't following them herself. He dropped them both off at school, Carl first since it was closer and then Judith who was a block away. As he carried her inside, she hugged his neck tighter than usual.

"Sweetheart, everything ok?"

She nodded but wouldn't look into his eyes.

"Remember what you just told me about telling the truth? Are you telling daddy the truth?"

She shook her head no.

"What's wrong?"

"I just really miss you," she mumbled and Rick's heart broke into a thousand pieces.

"I miss you too sweetie. All the time."

Judith hugged him again. "All the time?"

"Yep, all the time," he assured her and she gave him a thin smile so he decided to push it more. "I even miss you right now."

She giggled and pointed to herself. "But I'm right here silly."

"I know that but sometimes you love someone so much that you miss them before they go away from you for a little while. Like you're about to go to school and I won't see you for a few hours."

She smiled and he could see her carefree little spirit returning.

"Now you be a good girl for Miss Thompson today okay?"

"K."

He knocked on the door, let her in and Judith took her seat among her friends. Smiling, he waved at her teacher and was greeted unceremoniously with an eye roll. Was she that mad that Judith was late? And then he remembered. Her and Lori had become quite friendly over the past year. Of course she remained cordial through their divorce, but now that he was dating someone else, he was public enemy number 1. There would be more where that came from but he didn't care. The only thing on his mind now was that he had to tell Michonne that maybe they needed to postpone telling anyone at work until everything with Lori was settled. He couldn't have his personal and professional life going into an upheaval at the same time. He'd been there once and he didn't want to be there again if it could be helped.

From the car, he thought about calling her but his phone rang in his hand right as we about to.

"Hello"

"Damn where are you?" Shane was irritated.

"I told you I would be late."

"I didn't think you would be this damn late. We have to be in court for the Hickman trial in 30 damn minutes."

"Shit." He hit the steering wheel and put his key in the ignition. "Sorry man I got hung up with Lori."

"Oh." If anyone understood the dynamics between him and Lori it was Shane. He'd spent more than a few nights on his sofa after they agreed to divorce until he found an apartment. They were just about to kill each other as roommates when Rick finally found a place and signed a lease. "I'll be right there."

"No time man. Just meet us there."

Michonne was prepping Glenn and Shane when an agitated looking Rick walked in. "Sorry I'm late."

"Fall in line Grimes."

She focused on Glenn and tried her hardest not to stare at Rick. She had so many questions and wanted the details of what happened with Lori. Based on his demeanor, she imagined that it didn't go too well. "Remember don't give any additional details, esepcially regarding the diary. I know they are going to ask about that because they know it's our weakness."

"Because the chain of custody was compromised?" Shane asked.

"Yeah."

"That's horseshit."

"Hey, I know that and you know that. But, that's how it goes. Play it close to the vest and we can win this one."

He nodded and left to get a drink of water before the proceedings started. The court reporter and a few spectators began to file in. "Rick we have a few minutes to prepare," she said. The three of them stood awkwardly with Michonne and Rick stealing glances at each other and then at Glenn.

Glenn sighed. "Oh let me see if Shane needs some help getting water."

"Appreciate it," Rick said and sat in the chair next to her so his voice wouldn't have to project.

When he didn't start telling her about Lori, she went right into prepping him. "Okay, well in your case the only weakness you have is the questioning you did with Shane. His attorney is going to make it seem—"

"Yeah I know," he cut her off and exhaled. "Lori didn't take it well. She cried, said I cheated on her."

Michonne went on the defence. "Did you tell her we never—" and then she looked up and saw that more people were coming in. She sat down and inched her chair closer to him so she could speak low. "Did you tell her everything?"

"I told her that nothing happened while we were married but she said that was a lie. She said that I emotionally cheated and she wished I would've just fucked you instead of falling in love with you."

Damn. It was a lot to unpack but she didn't have time because the judge was calling the court to order. They all took their seats and the proceedings began. After drowning in a bunch of motions and posturing by the defense, they only got through one witness with no assurance that Rick, Shane or Glenn would even be called as witnesses. They were used to it but Rick was anxious to get his testimony out of the way. Admittedly, he didnt listen to much of what was going on. Most of it was a lot of legal jargon that bored him anyway. Michonne handled it like a pro as always but his mind wandered to the situation with Lori. He didn't know what his next step should be. Confiding in Michonne seemed like the right thing to do but a part of him wondered if he should keep some of it to himself. It was his drama not hers, and he didn't want her to feel compelled to help fix anything. This was his mess. She was. And while some of Lori's feelings had merit, the way she handled it negated a lot of her argument..

"Courts adjuourned." The gavel brought him back to the present.

Michonne walked up to them gathered in the back row.

Glenn patted her on the arm. "Good job counselor. All your motions got approved even though his dick attorney was throwing everything at you."

Shane agreed. "Yeah you handled it like a pro."

"Thanks," she smiled and straightened her briefcase.

Rick cleared his throat. "Yeah yeah you did a great job." It was obvious that he was preoccupied.

"Thanks."

They were about to walk out when the baliff approached them.

"Hey, Abraham what's going on?"

"Sorry to put a monkey wrench in whatever plans you have but I need a favor. Eugene got sick and I need someone to help me escort this psycho back to jail. It has to be two people."

Michonne raised her eyebrow and looked over at Hickman who was watching them all pretty closely. "What does the judge have to say about that? They are potential witnesses."

Abraham waved her off. "No big deal. Already cleared it with the boss lady. Just don't talk or flirt with him and everything should be fine."

Shane laughed at the lame joke and apologized. "Sorry man, but Glenn and I have to meet with Hershel in 20."

Rick shut his eyes, knowing where this was going. Michonne looked disappointed too knowing that she would have to wait just that much longer to talk to him about everything.

Abraham looked at him expectantly.

"Sure. I'll go with you."

"Appreciate your enthusiasm," he said giving Rick a firm handshake that got his attention.

He smiled back at Michonne. "I'll talk to you soon okay?"

She nodded and wished she could give him a kiss.

"Come on, let's go transport this piece of shit."

Michonne was back at her office thinking about what Rick said about Lori. It had only been an hour since she left the courthouse but the bits he told her were on a constant loop her head. How had they emotionally cheated? Yes, they were probably closer than a married man and a single woman should've been but they always played it cool. They barely even touched while they were friends save a few hugs here and there. Sure, they hung out and had lunches and dinners but they were always juyst friendly. Weren't they? There were looks that maybe lasted a little too long but they always had a certain energy between them. But between work and his marriage, he stayed out of her personal business and she did the same. "Michonne!" Maggie came barreling around the corner almost tripping in her high heels.

"Glenn's been trying to call you. There was a shooting at the courthouse."

It took the longest 3 seconds of her life for her to put together what Maggie was trying to say.

The courthouse.

Rick.

"Rick's been shot."

Michonne flew out of her seat leaving everything behind.

"He's going to be okay."

"Maggie get out of the way." She didn't want to talk or hear anything first hand. She needed to see him for herself.

Maggie stopped her and closed the office door. "Listen to me," she said putting her hands on a defiant Michonne's shoulders. "He's alive. He's about to go into surgery. He took a bullet to the shoulder but he's okay."

The tears were falling and she didn't know when she started crying. Rick. And it happened an hour ago. She didn't even know. But of course it wasn't her the station would've called as next of kin. That honor probably still went to Lori. But he was okay. The thought of there being any other outcome made her sick to her stomach.

There was a loud tapping on her office door and Maggie answered. An out of breath Glenn was waiting for them. "I got here as fast as I could," he said leaning against the doorway. "Come on Michonne. Shane's already on his way to the hospital. I came to get you. You shouldn't be driving right now. I'll take you to him."

There wasn't time for her to register that Glenn obviously knew about them. She just needed to get to Rick as soon as possible.

"I'm going to go and take care of this pre-trial motion for you."

Her palm hit her forehead. She had court in a couple of hours and had already forgotten. "Damn I forgot."

"And that's why I got it. Go. Ill be there as soon as it's done."

Michonne exhaled and hugged her, the gesture bringing tears to her eyes. "Thank you so much."

"He's going to be fine. Promise."

She furiously wiped her tears and left. In the car, Glenn didn't talk and she was grateful. She didn't want to answer any questions and didn't think she could be much company until she saw Rick for herself.

Glenn let her out at the main entrance while he went to park the car. She raced in and because she knew people at Grady Memorial, she had no trouble getting the information of where he was and when he would be out of surgery.

She paced the waiting room, ignoring buzzes from her phone. It wasn't Rick and anything else would be work so she let the calls go to voicemail. The double doors opened and she was relieved to see Glenn, who looked more nervous and antsy than usual. With wide eyes, he immediately started explaining. "I just ran into her on the way up here. Maybe you should—"

And then she heard the voice. "Of course you're here, should've known."

As luck or karma would have it, Michonne found herself face to face with Rick's ex-wife.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't worry. Rick is really fine but his past (Lori), present and future (Michonne) are about to collide.


	13. Chapter 13

"Rick's been shot," Michonne said stating the obvious and trying to ignore the weight of those words. Saying it out loud made it all the more real. They were here because he was somewhere in this hospital with a bullet in his shoulder and she had no idea how he was doing. "Of course I would be here. Even if—"

"Even if what?" Lori took a step towards her. "Even if what? Say it."

Michonne let out a heavy sigh and mustered up every bit of will power. Her emotions were like a land mine and arguing with Lori would be just what she needed to trigger the live wire but she had the future to think about. The kids. Rick. Every word, every interaction had much larger implications. "Look. I know you're upset."

Lori folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "Don't you patronize me."

"I suggest you step back."

Lori stood still for a moment and wisely stepped back.

Michonne continued. "I'm not patronizing you. The father of your children is laying in an OR right now with god knows how much damage done to his shoulder that could affect his career, his livelihood and who knows what else. " It was working. Lori's face softened and the wrinkles of genuine concern were there. "We can table this. There's plenty of time for you to say whatever you want to say to me but if you do it now"

Lori waited for her to finish and Michonne swallowed to regain her composure. "If you do it now we may both end up saying some things we can't take back. So my suggestion to you is to Let. It. Go."

Although it was clearly the right thing to do, Lori stood defiant at Michonne's tone. "Watch how you talk to me."

"Or what?" Michonne snapped back.

"Hey hey," Glenn said running to stand between them. "This is the last thing Rick needs right now. Lori you know he would be pissed if he knew you were starting a fight in the waiting room. If you can't get it together then you're going to have to leave."

Both women gaped at him. Neither had seen Glenn assert himself before, at least not this way. Lori threw her hands up in surrender and retreated to the opposite wall, leaning her head back and taking deep breaths.

Michonne's hands were shaking. They hadn't stopped since she got the news. She was too antsy to sit down, but didn't want to take a walk in case the doctor came out with some news and she was too worked up to talk on the phone. Instead, she settled for texting Maggie.

_Made it to the hospital. Rick in surgery. Thanks again for covering for me._

Her reply was instant. _Dont mention it. Heading into court now. _

_By the way, you may want to give Glenn a chance. The way he handled me and Lori just now, boy's got a little alpha male tucked in there somewhere. _

Not one to mince words Maggie replied, _BYE. _

That made her smile and she needed it. Just as she was about to take a seat, a doctor came from behind the double doors.

"Family for Richard Grimes.."

"Here," Glenn spoke up. "We're here."

"Bullet went through and through. Tore some muscle and cartilage. He's got some physical therapy ahead of him but other than that, we're going to keep him here for a few days for observation and then he can go home."

Lori breathed a sigh of relief and Michonne fought back tears to reply, "Thank you Doctor."

"Please. Just call me Siddiq," he told her and flipped through the forms in his hands. "I take it neither of you are Captain Hershel Greene," he said taking note of the two women and Asian guy standing in front of him. "I was trying to notify his next of kin of some paperwork that needs to be completed and aftercare he will need at home."

"I'm his wife," Lori spoke up.

"Oh, you must be Michonne. That's the other Emergency Contact he had other than his boss."

The air left the room. Lori's jaw hit the floor, along with Michonne's for different reasons. Glenn stood still as a statue trying not to smile and hoping that if he didn't move, they would all forget he was there.

Michonne stepped up, "I'm actually Michonne."

"Oh," the doctor said looking between the two of them with a mix of confusion and curiosity at the interesting situation. "Ok well the nurse will want to speak with you and Hershel to go over a few things. He will be in recovery for an hour and then we will come get you as soon as he's moved to his room."

She shook his hand. "Thank you again. For everything."

He nodded and disappeared behind the doors.

"I need to update Hershel and check in with Shane. He got called to visit a victim here when he came to see Rick," Glenn said approaching both women. "Can I leave you two alone for a minute?"

Lori put her head in her hands and Michonne gave Glenn a reassuring smile. "We will be fine." She had to stop her self from adding that if Lori did say something it would be a good thing she was already in a hospital.

"Ok, I'll be right back."

Michonne sent a few emails and texts while sitting in a group of chairs opposite from Lori.

Lori cried quietly in her hands, occasionally brushing her hair behind her ears. "I can't believe this is my life. I can't believe he's here and I'm here and you're here."

Michonne sat up, prepared to battle if she needed to but hoping it wouldn't come to that. Mentally and physically she was already exhausted. "He's going to be fine," was all she offered.

"I know he is," Lori said leaning forward to look at her straight on. "Eventually we—this will all be fine. But in the meantime, I need to dealwith the fact that my marriage is over. He's found someone else. My family is over."

Michonne wanted to pounce and tell her that her family had been over, but once again she held back. Watching Lori broken especially while Rick was recovering from a gunshot was almost too much to take. She needed fresh air but couldn't bring herself to leave. It was almost time for him to have visitors and she couldn't miss it. Without a word, she went to fix herself some coffee still in view of the double doors so she wouldn't miss anything. She was stirring in some creamer when she felt someone behind her.

"Hey," Glenn said with Shane close behind him.

She hugged them both. "Hey, have you guys got any more information?"

"Nothing yet," Shane said. "Same as you but don't worry. If his shoulder is half as hard as that head of his, he will be just fine."

She smiled and took a sip of her coffee. Being around them and away from Rick's past a few feet away helped her relax a little.

"So how are you holding up?" Glenn asked. She could see the genuine concern on his face.

Michonne shrugged, unable to verbalize exactly what she felt.

Shane spoke up. "Well I'm glad I didn't have to arrest you."

Michonne stepped back, confused. "Arrest me for what?"

"Shit when I heard you and Lori were alone down here, I figured I would come back to you two rolling around on the floor slapboxing." He looked up as if he was daydreaming. "Oh what a sight that woud've been."

"You're crazy." Michonne rolled her eyes and went back to drinking her coffee, leaning against the table.

"Well you know how you women get. Fighting over the same guy."

Glenn's eyes widened and Michonne paused. "Fighting over a guy?"

Shane huffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh come on now Chonne. Are we still walking around here acting like Rick ain't knockin the stuffin off that muffin."

Glenn started choking and she put her cup down to pat him on the back, the whole time glaring at Shane. "Who told you that?"

Rick wouldn't talk about her like that with his friends would he? She leaned over making sure Lori couldn't hear them but she was far enough away that she couldn't.

"Don't worry. I didn't get it from loverboy, but it's pretty damn obvious."

"Obvious to who?"

"Damn Michonne we're detectives. Hell if I couldn't figure out the two of you were boning someone needs to take my damn badge." He took off his badge and handed it to her and she slapped his hand away.

"Damn."

Shane laughed, clipping his badge back on his hip. "If it makes you feel better, I only suspected but my boy Glenn confirmed it for me when he heard you two going at it in the shower."

Glenn tried to pivot but Michonne grabbed his arm. "You heard us?"

He grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Why do you think I hung around for so long. That call had been over."

She looked between the both of them and her annoyance turned to amusement. "Shit. Does Hershel know?"

"I'm pretty sure he suspects but he doesn't know for sure," Shane said. He moved next to her to make himself a cup of coffee. "But you two keep banging at the station and he's going to find out soon enough."

"Don't worry that won't be happening again. As a matter of fact after we disclose, I'm sure you won't be seeing me in your precinct much at all."

"Grimes family," a twenty-something nurse called.

"Yes," Glenn rushed up.

"We are here," Lori spoke up with Shane and Michonne right behind her.

"He's in recovery," the nurse explained. "But he's still a little out of it. Only one person at a time. Are you Lori?"

She asked to Michonne.

"No I am," Lori spoke up.

"He wants to see you."

Michonne's heart dropped. He wanted to see Lori first.

"Of course," she responded and turned to give Michonne a smug look.

As soon as the doors closed and Lori disappeared from sight, Glenn and Shane tried to give her some reassurance. "I'm sure he just wants to get it out of the way," Glenn tried to reason.

"Their conversations are always a mess. He probably just didn't want anyone to hear," Shane said but she waved them off. She didn't want to hear excuses.

At this point she wasn't going to jump to conclusions until she heard from him.

They were making small time for only a few minutes when Lori came storming out of the double doors and out of the waiting area.

"Oh my god, is he okay?" Michonne asked.

The nurse came out to tell them they could go in with a sheepish look. "He's fine. It's only supposed to be one visitor at a time but all of you can go in now for a few minutes but only one of you can stay."

Shane smiled with a flirtatious gleam in his eye. "Thank you very much. I'll be sure we follow your directions. You're in charge."

"I am indeed. Don't you forget it," she said back.

Michonne and Glenn were already walking down the hall but Glenn had to reach back and grab him. "Your partner. In bed. Shot remember?"

"Oh yeah," he snapped back to reality and turned back to the nurse. "See you later?"

Michonne scoffed and smiled. Some things never changed.

She took a deep breath and turned the door handle, trying to brace herself for what she would see. Rick was asleep with his mouth open, his hospital gown open over his left shoulder and his arm in a sling. His curls were piled high and messy and the beeping of the machines left her in a trance. She stayed closer to the door while Glenn and Shane inched closer.

"You awake man?" Glenn asked leaning in.

When he got closer to his face, Rick puckered his lips and Glenn jumped back.

"Aww man."

"Come just a little bit closer," Rick joked but still sounding groggy.

Shane smiled, relieved. "I told you the son of a bitch would be fine. Man if you wanted a few days off, you should've just asked for 'em. Don't go faking no gunshot wounds."

Rick's chuckle turned into a cough and Michonne's knuckles turned white from gripping the door handle so hard.

"Come on over Michonne I'm not going to bite," he said. She was frozen in place but when Glenn and Shane stepped back to make room for her, she took a few steps forward. Her tears hit the floor as she walked, and she sniffed trying to reel them back in. It was clear he was fine but seeing him in a hospital bed just reminded her how she almost lost him.

As she got closer, Rick felt himself starting to relax. Arguing with Lori had made him tense but he was happy that Michonne was there and hadn't left despite whatever bullshit Lori probably gave her in the waiting room. There would be time to discuss all of that later. Right now, he just needed to be in the arms of the woman he loved.

"Hey," she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hey you," he said. He was about to reach for her hand but stopped.

"Oh for fucks sake, just grab her damn hand and kiss her." Shane had enough of them pussyfooting around.

Rick smiled. "Yow know don't you?"

"Am I going to have to tell you the same thing I told Michonne? You're a damn detective. You couldn't _detect_ that we knew?"

Michonne laughed threw her tears and she squeezed Rick's hand. Feeling the warmth of him pumped new life into her body.

Rick ignored Shane and focused on Michonne. Her troubled eyes and somber look. He could feel the tension in her body even though she seemed more relaxed now than when she first entered.

"Ooook." Glenn motioned to Shane. "I think that's our cue."

Shane shook his head and gave Rick's leg a little shake. "Hey man we will be back in the morning."

"Ok. Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for not having me have to get a new partner."

They were walking out of the door when Rick and Michonne heard Shane say, "He's so pussy whipped I don't think he heard one word we were saying."

"How are you?" Rick asked, patting the side of his bed for her to sit.

There wasn't much room so he began to scoot over. "No, don't move. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

He grunted. "It's fine. Lay with me."

She hesitated.

"It's okay I already cleared it with the nurse."

She laughed and took off her shoes. "You mean the one that's probably giving Shane her number as we speak."

"Oh god." He lifted up his good arm so she could snuggle into him. "I hope she doesn't take it out on me when she realizes he's an ass."

She snickered but burrowed her nose into his chest. He was there. Alive and well.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said reading her mind.

She swallowed the tears in her throat. "I was scared Rick."

"I know baby." He kissed her forehead and held her closer. "I'm sorry. The bastard got a few shots off before I put him down."

Michonne froze. "A few shots? Is Abraham—?"

"He's okay. Got shot in the ass though."

She looked up at him to verify if he was joking. He wasn't. "Wow."

"Yeah, crazy day." The elephant was in the room so he decided to dive right in. "Lori will be back shortly."

Michonne tensed.

"She's bringing the kids by. I want to see them. They were the first thing I thought about when I got shot and then you of course. Lori wasn't too keen on bringing Judith up here but I know once she finds out what happened she's going to raise hell until she gets her way."

She must get that from her mother, Michonne thought.

"Is that why Lori ran out of here so upset?"

She sat up, leaning on her elbow to face him. "Part of it. She wasn't too happy that I changed the names for my next of kin but we update those pretty regularly. Once I changed my marital status with the department, I took care of that too. She let me know you were in the waiting room. I told her to get the kids and bring them back before they cut off visiting hours."

Michonne stayed silent, taking it all in. This thing with Lori didn't show any signs of mellowing out.

"Are you thinking that we shouldn't disclose at work because of all this?"

Rick sighed and rubbed her back. "I thought that this morning after I talked to her,but now I think we need to go ahead and put it all out there. I don't trust her. Don't want her holding anything over our heads. Hershel is going to come see me tomorrow, he wanted to give me a little time alone with the kids," he explained.

Michonne let the gravity of what he was saying hit her. Carol would immediately pull her from all of their cases.

"So if you're good with it. I want to tell him tomorrow. And you should probably do the same with Carol."

She nodded. "Ok."

"Hey." He nudged her. "You're having second thoughts?"

She shook her head. "No." After witnessing Rick take all the necessary steps to be with her, she wasn't hesitant anymore. Yes, it would be a change. For all of them. But it was a step she was ready to take.

"I love you. I'm ready. I'll talk to Carol tomorrow." To seal the deal she kissed him and when she tried to pull back, he sucked her bottom lip. Rick moaned when she finally broke free. "Come back here, I wasn't finished yet."

She giggled, happy to see that even after having a pretty traumatic day he was still his mannish self. "You are quite finished. You just got shot remember?"

"I got shot in the shoulder, not my dick."

She rolled her eyes. "Charming."

"As always."

"Well you know I'll probably be released in the next few days and I'm going to need someone to take care of me."

Michonne sat up and leaned against the bed rail to get a good look at him. "Oh is that right?"

"Yep. Doctor said that since I'm immobile, I'll need help putting on clothes, or taking them off," he wiggling his eyebrows. "And someone to bathe me."

Michonne giggled and as usual with Rick, the rest of the world fell away. No Lori. No gunshot wounds. No switching jobs. Just them. "If you think I'm going to bathe you.

"Sponge bath," he corrected her.

"If you think I'm going to give you a sponge bath, you must've had more of that pain medication than I thought. You're clearly high."

Rick remained indignant. "Don't worry pretty lady. I'll tell you exactly how I like my baths. They have to be a certain temperature. I'll walk you through."

She scoffed playfully knowing full well that she would take care of him. Even his sponge baths. "Oh well that's very kind of you."

"It's the least I could do."

Rick yawned, his new dose of meds starting to kick in. He fought to stay awake, not wanting his time with her to end. "You know what else the nurse said?"

"What's that?"

"That I will need a lot of physical activity to help me get better, if you know what I mean."

She giggled so loud she had to cover her mouth. "You are ridiculous. I'm sure she said physical therapy, not physical activity."

He yawned again and could feel himself fading. "I heard physical activity."

"So let me get this straight." She laid back down cuddling into him. "You can't bathe, feed or take care of yourself but you can have sex."

Rick gave her a lazy grin. "Crazy isn't it?"

He was quiet for a moment and she thought he had fallen asleep but when she looked up he was still fighting it. "Rick. Sleep."

He rubbed her hair and began to let himself succumb.

"I'll be here when you wake up."

Rick smiled and then he was sound asleep.

Careful not to wake him, she moved gently and positioned herself to hold him, placing his head on her chest and rubbing her fingers through his hair. The monitors beeped every few seconds and his chest continued to rise and fall. He was alive. And that was all that mattered.

"I love you Rick. And everything is going to be just fine." She kissed his forehead and fell asleep.

* * *

**Coming up:** The Grimes kids come to visit at the hospital while Michonne is still there.

also, thank you guys for your lovely reviews and support of this story. It really does brighten my day.


	14. Chapter 14

Carl always hated hospitals. The sounds, the people and most of all the smells. Scurrying through the halls with his mom and Judith a few feet behind him, people flanked every nook and cranny of the space crying and grieving. It was always a myriad of emotions he didn't feel comfortable being subjected to. The last time he was at a hospital for any extended period was for Judith's birth. He had been happy to have a baby sister and thankful for the reprieve of tension that her arrival brought with it. When his mother announced her pregnancy, he was one of several people that were stunned. At that point his parent's relationship was perfunctory at best and he knew how babies were made. After he got over the initial shock, he hoped that the arrival of his sister would change things. And it did, but not enough to save his parent's dying marriage. Judith with her sweet yet overbearing attitude bought a distraction to the household, but only postponed the inevitable.

Carl recalled the relief he felt when they announced their divorce. It was similar to how he felt when he saw them together for Judith's birth and when he went to his dad's apartment for the first time. He loved them both, but they were not good together. The past few weeks reinforced that opinion. He saw the side of Rick that he remembered when he was young and despite his mother's less than upstanding antics surrounding his dad's new relationship; he was happy about Michonne. It would've been all too convenient and cliche for him to hate her and want to be on his mother's side, but after living with his parents, they were better versions of themselves when they weren't together. And that had to mean something.

Yes, it would take his mom some time to get over the relationship with Michonne but hearing that his dad was shot had shaken him to the core. There was no time to deal with the antics of all their post-divorce drama at the moment, even if it was staring right back at him when he opened the hospital room door. Michonne laid in the bed sound asleep embracing his dad. The display wouldn't have bothered him any other time, but with his mom hot on his trail, he only had a small amount of time to cause a diversion. Thankfully, Judith in all her three-year-old drama queen glory gave him just the help he needed.

"Mommy I'm scared," Judith said stopping just short of the door.

Both comforting his sister and trying to get Michonne's attention, Carl made sure to speak loud when he said, "It's going to be okay Jude. Dad's going to be fine. He just has a big bandaid on his shoulder. That's all. He will be throwing you up in the air in no time."

Lori eyed him suspiciously and shushed him for talking so loud. Then she leaned down to talk to her daughter. "Remember what we talked about. There will be some machines that make some noises and he may look a little sick, but he will be just fine."

Judith nodded and Carl hovered in the doorway before walking in a step before his mom and sister. He sighed in relief when Michonne was now sitting in the chair next to the bed trying to look wide awake even though her messy locs sort of gave her away.

"Daddy!" Judith took off running towards the bed, but Carl stopped her. Lori stayed by the door, eyeing Michonne and trying to figure out what had just happened.

"I'm right here sweetheart." Rick tried to clear his throat to get rid of the frog sound. Just as he had done for Michonne, he tapped the space next to him. "I have some room for you right here. You want to come lay with me?"

She shook her head and started around the bed to the other side. "Chonnie!" She squealed, finally noticing Michonne was in the room and ran to give her a hug. "I didn't see you."

"Hey there Judy Cutie." Judith giggled at her special nickname while Michonne held her. Having Lori watch her every move made her self conscious. "Let me help you up." She put the railing down, helping Judith into the spot she was just occupying.

Judith laid down on the pillow next to him, almost knocking out a few wires. Michonne worked beside her organizing all the wires so she would be comfortable.

"Carl." Rick extended his other hand to him. "Come here."

Carl smirked and walked closer. "Don't you think I'm a little old for hugs dad?"

"Not when your old man almost died, now c'mere."

"You almost died? Like went to heaven?" Judith sat up and her lip began to tremble.

Rick cursed himself. He was so busy giving Carl a hard time he forgot that Judith was at the age where she started to understand and question everything. "No honey. I was just joking with your brother."

"Not funny daddy." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Daddy's sorry." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and pried her arms apart to pull her into a hug. "I just wanted to make a joke because I want him to hug me too. What do you think? Should Carl give me a hug?"

"Yep." Judith got on her knees to reach over to Carl and pull him closer. "Come on family hug, family hug." This was something Rick started the first night the kids stayed at his apartment. They were a different kind of family now and even though Carl thought it was a little annoying at times mostly due to Judy's antics, he appreciated his dad making sure they knew they were loved despite the split.

Rick chuckled as Carl begrudgingly leaned in, mindful of his dad's shoulder. "There you go." When the gun was pointed at him, for a split second he thought he would lose this. The last thing he wanted was to have his kids grow up without a father. And now with them in his arms it brought tears to his eyes. The weight of how close he'd come to losing it all hit him suddenly. He blinked away the tears, but not before Judith noticed.

"Daddy are we hurting you?"

"No baby." He swallowed back the emotion. "I'm just happy to see you."

She nodded and laid back on his chest.

Michonne felt like she was intruding on a family moment, but as long as Lori was there she didn't want to make a move. Her demeanor was stilted, indifferent.. It wasn't lost on her that Judith didn't summon Lori over for the family hug. She knew it was a nightly ritual that Rick developed, but as with everything it seemed, she expected Lori to try to be included. The kids chatted for a bit longer with both women trading awkward stares before Michonne finally bowed out. "I'm gonna head home."

All eyes were on her including Rick who was worried that something was wrong. "I'll be back later, just going to pick up some clothes." Lori groaned under her breath, but she ignored it and said goodbye to Rick and the kids.

Once she made it downstairs, she caught a Lyft to the courthouse to pick up her car. As soon as she got in, she pulled out her phone to call Carol. She answered on the first ring. "Michonne, how's Rick?"

She smiled, happy to see how concerned everyone was. "He's doing fine. Just heading your way to get my car."

"Oh good."

Michonne took a deep breath and swallowed. It was now or never. "Would you happen to still be at the courthouse? I need to talk to you."

Carol paused before answering. "Yes, I'm here. I was about to head out, but I'll wait for you."

Approximately 13 minutes later, Michonne was knocking on Carol's door.

"Come in."

The courthouse was quiet. Carol's office eerily so. When Michonne entered, Carol turned around in her brown leather swivel chair with her hands folded in her lip. Her face indifferent, as it usually was when she had to discuss something difficult that she had to be objective about. It was Carol's "Mary Sue" face as she and Maggie called it. When she could hide from people just how ruthless she could be which served them well in the DA's office. Whenever people accused her, Maggie and Rhonda of misbehaving or breaking rules in the courtroom, Carol would waltz in with her Mary Sue look and no one would be the wiser. They'd ask her to smooth it all out and get her folks in line, not realizing that Carol was the mastermind behind it all. "Got a minute?"

She gave Michonne a thin-lipped smile. "That's why I'm here. Just got off the phone with Hershel."

"He still worried about Rick?"

"He is but not about the gunshot."

Her head tilted to the side, trying unsuccessfully to see where Carol was going with this. "Why else would he be worried?"

Carol stood then, sighing and sitting on the edge of her desk once again crossing her hands in her lap. "Hickman is suing the Sheriff's department and Homicide. Said Abraham and Rick acted inappropriately and tried to beat him up and he shot them in self defense."

Michonne momentarily forgot the real reason she was there. This couldn't be happening. Something like this could ruin Rick. She sat down in the small guest chair in front of Carol, speechless. "You've got to be kidding me. You know he didn't do this."

Carol waved her off. "Of course I know that. But you and I know that's not enough." She paused again, watching Michonne before she delivered the next bit of news. "There's something else."

"Wait." She had to get this out before this conversation took anymore turns. "There's something else I need to tell you."

Carol interrupted her. "Negan is representing Hickman."

Michonne's face fell. God no. This was the last thing Rick needed. Negan and Rick had a run in two years ago. The timing was terrible between Rick's disintegrating marriage and Negan's need to prove himself for his fledgling law firm. Their altercations almost cost Rick his badge and Negan was almost arrested. Negan had it in for Rick for some reason and Rick being Rick was never one to back down. As usual, he wasn't talking much about anything back then but Michonne had to intervene to make sure it didn't cost him his career. "Do I need to even ask why he's taking this case?"

Sighing, Carol folded her arms and looked up at the ceiling. "I think you know why. This thing with him and Rick. I don't get it but he says it's in the interest of justice."

"Bullshit." Michonne was so pissed she had to stand up and pace. Everything was turning into a mess. Between Lori's circus act, possibly changing departments, Rick being hurt and now his career was on the line it was becoming overwhelming. But she was prepared for all of it. Rick wasn't perfect and lord knows he'd made his share of mistakes, but he didn't deserve the way life was suddenly stockpiling on him. "I'm on the case. I'll handle it."

Carol nodded in agreement and smiled. "I was hoping you would say that. I think you really got under Negan's skin last time you two faced off in court and you've got all the reasons in the world to win this one."

They stared each other down for a few seconds with the unspoken confession looming between. Cornered, Michonne looked around everywhere in the office then back at Carol, her hands clutching the back of the chair she was just sitting in. "I need to tell you—"

"You know the funny thing about my job is that you have to walk a fine line." Carol leaned back on the desk and looked around her office the same way Michonne just had. All of her plaques, commendations and pictures of her daughter Sophia lined the wall. She had come a long way to get to this point. Leaving her abusive husband right out of law school had almost cost her a chance at passing the bar. But she did. She made a life and home for her and her daughter and despite the boy's club of Atlanta law and politics, she was elected District Attorney. "It's not easy you know. Doing what's right and knowing what's right is a lot harder than it seems." She walked back to her chair, all the while leaving Michonne confused with her speech. It wasn't odd that she would lecture her, but the timing was uncanny. "I'd like to think over the years we have developed something more than just a boss—subordinate relationship. You, Maggie, Sasha, Rhonda. You're like my own daughters. Even if I don't want to admit I'm that old." The half smile gave Michonne a little relief, but it was evident this was all going somewhere and she was a little nervous, but the other part of her wanted her to just get on with it. And that's when she did. "There are parts of your life I wish you could just openly tell me. I enjoy being one of the girls and having girl talk too. But then there's this thing." She pointed to the plaque presented to her as District Attorney and then looked right at Michonne. "Rick deserves the best person working this case and defending him. That's you. And whoever I assign to represent him can't have any conflicts of interests. As far as I know."

Michonne let out a long breath she didn't realize she was holding. As long as very few people knew about her and Rick, she could handle this case. She could go to the hearings, fight Negan and it would be over. It would only take a couple of weeks at the most. It seemed like a risk and she needed time to think through all of this. If they were discovered, which didn't seem to be hard considering that King County was apparently Mayberry, that could make things worse.

"So." Carol said, leaning forward on her desk. "Is there anything you have to tell me?"

The arch of her eyebrow told Michonne everything she needed to know. Right now wasn't the time to disclose. "Just that I may need the next couple of days off to take care of a friend that was hurt."

Carol smiled again, happy that Michonne picked up what she put down. The conversation would need to happen and she would have to assign someone to the Homicide division, but for right now it could wait. "Not a problem. Maggie's got it covered. Anything else, I'll put Rhonda on."

"Thanks." She turned to leave, mind spinning from all the information that was just dumped in her lap.

"Oh, and Michonne?"

"Yeah."

"This whole thing with Rick should be solved in about a week tops. After that, I expect you back in here. For girl talk, of course."

Michonne forced a tense smile and nodded. "You bet."

With a fresh set of clothes and toiletries for both herself and Rick, Michonne returned to the hospital showered, fed and ready to tell Rick the latest of what was going on. Maybe it made sense to tell him later, but she didn't want any secrets. This was his career, his life, and he needed to hear it from her. Plus, she needed to find out everything that happened before someone from IAB came and questioned him.

She was just turning into the hallway to his room when she heard "Hey Michonne."

"Carl? What are you still doing here?" She checked her watch again to be sure it was the time she thought it was. "It's after 10pm."

"Yeah." He rolled his neck, trying to loosen the kinks from the small uncomfortable chair near the nurse's station. "They told me I could stay the night."

Michonne tried to ignore the dread in the pit of her stomach. If he was there then…

"Don't worry. My mom went home," Carl said reading her mind. "She took Judy home when she fell asleep with dad otherwise she probably would've never gotten her out of here."

Her shoulders slumped with relief and she gave him a small smile. Clearly their tension was more obvious than she realized. "It would've been fine."

Carl shook his head and started walking down the hall with her. "No, it wouldn't have."

Michonne had always enjoyed her easygoing relationship with Rick's son. Comic books and cartoons were among their shared interests and she found him wise beyond his years. It was one thing to worry about Rick who for all intents and purposes could take care of himself, but she tried to keep an eye on Judith and Carl when she could. Paying special attention to them when Rick had them at his house or the station to make sure they were coping ok. She couldn't imagine going through what they were going through between their dad's dangerous job and the divorce. "You know me and your mom have never been the best of friends."

"Especially now," Carl quipped. Upon seeing her surprised face, he said "You do know I know about you and my dad."

"Yeah of course. And it's ok?"

"It's ok. I promise." He had the same shy smile as his dad. "The only thing I'm worried about is my mom and dad getting along. We've been through enough. We don't need anything else. We just need to…heal."

Scratching her head, she walked along with him trying to maintain a neutral expression. While Carl was there, she wouldn't be able to tell Rick about the investigation. Carl would just worry more and she wanted to spare him. "When did you get to be so wise?" She asked trying to bring a little humor to the obvious, awkward situation.

"I'm still trying to figure out where I get it from."

They stopped at a vending machine and he put in his crisp dollar bill. She wasn't carrying any cash, so he split his Big Kat with her. "C'mon you know we always share." She took it from him and they walked slowly back to the room. "This thing with you and my dad. It's going to take my mom some time."

Lori was still his mother so she had to choose her words carefully. "I know. It's a change for everyone. I just want to make sure you know if any of this ever makes you feel uncomfortable you can talk to me. You know that right?" She stopped to make sure she could look in his eyes.

His hair was long and falling in his face, partially obstructing her view. "I know. It's cool."

When they turned the corner and peeked in the room, the nurse was gone and Rick was trying to get out of bed.

"Hey hey," Michonne said as they both rushed to his side. "Take it easy. Did the nurse say you could walk?"

"Yeah," he grunted, trying to cover the back of his gown so Carl couldn't see his bare butt. "She told me it would be good for me to try to move. I just need to go to the bathroom."

Carl put his hands up. "Yeah, you lost me there dad. I'm not helping you take a leak."

Rick laughed through the stiffness in his legs, holding the guardrail on his bed. "Thanks a lot, son. What happened to helping your old man out?"

"I've got it." Michonne let him lean on her as she helped him the few steps to the small bathroom in his room and shut the door behind them. It was the only opportunity she would have away from Carl for the night to talk to him and couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Are you really going to stand there and watch me?" Rick asked her amused. "I feel like we are killing the intimacy in this relationship already."

When she didn't respond, he went to the bathroom, washed his hands and watched her through the mirror. He took a deep breath, throwing the paper towel in the small trash can. "Go ahead and tell me."

Michonne hugged him and whispered in his ear. "You have to promise to keep your voice down."

Rick bit his lip and nodded.

"IAB will be here either tomorrow or the next day, probably. Hickman is claiming that you and Abraham beat him and he shot you both in self defense."

Rick started laughing and Michonne had to shush him.

They heard Carl groan. "You two behave in there."

"We are behaving," Rick answered. "Michonne." He took her hands in his one uninjured one. "I don't want you to worry about any of this. This is just some red tape. The man's an ass. I expected him to try something."

Rick tried to maneuver around her but she stopped him. "There's something else."

"What?"

She sighed and put her arms around him to balance him. "Negan is his new lawyer."

His body went stiff, his skin flushing. "That son of a bitch."

"Rick." Holding his hand, she remained calm and even. "Carol wants me to take the case. I'm going to do it. Which means we have to keep things quiet for a little while longer."

His jaw flexed, his teeth grinding with restraint. Carl was on the other side of the door and he didn't want him to be alarmed. The nurse was already doing them a favor by letting them both stay. "I don't know. Let me think about it."

That was a surprise. She expected him to be all in for her defense of him. When he saw her perplexed look, he explained. "It's not that I don't want you to. Believe me. I know you're the best but this guy is a snake." That was putting it mildly. There were much harsher words to describe him. "He will find out. Use it. I don't want any of this to jeopardize you in the long run."

"But Rick-"

He kissed her. Chaste but firm. And leaned his forehead against hers. "Let me think through it. Ok? We'll talk about it in the morning when Carl's gone."

She agreed and kissed him again, balancing him against her body to walk to the bed. "Ok."

For the rest of the evening they played cards, laughed and watched Rick's shitty hospital TV. While Carl and Michonne started debating the characters in one of the comics, Rick was grateful for the reprieve. He feigned exhaustion from his pain pills, but he was really plotting his next move. Negan was a sociopath even on his best day. Could he risk their relationship being uncovered for the sake of his defense?

If there was anyone who knew how Negan operated, it was him. He hit below the belt and had used Rick's personal life against him before. Not this time. With Michonne he didn't want to take any chances, and he certainly wasn't going to prolong anything. In the morning, he would reach out to IAB and volunteer himself for questioning as soon as possible. If Negan wanted this fight, then he would get it.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh Negan. Theres a story there and it will unfold over the next chapter or two. Don't worry, this fic is not turning into all serious and cop stuff. Why do you think Negan has it in for Rick? Would love to hear your theories in a review :)


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: OMG, it's been a month. So Nanowrimo completely burned me out. I hadn't written in a whole month. Now that the holidays are over, I'm back to it. Sorry for the long wait and hopefully it won't be that long again. Thanks for all the support and the reviews. They mean the world to me especially when I'm in a rut.

* * *

Rick tossed and turned most of the night, the pain meds failing to keep him asleep. The mere mention of Negan left him unsettled. Negan had taken advantage of a very vulnerable time in his life. When he and Lori had first separated and he thought there was a chance they could reconcile, Negan and his vendetta against the Homicide department had stressed him out in a way that nearly cost him everything. The relationship between he and Lori had turned toxic. He was convinced she was unfaithful and ungrateful, while she considered him uncaring and aloof. It was a recipe for disaster and he brought it with him to work. Shane and Hershel covered for him as long as they could but once the Cook case came around and he made a mistake with the chain of custody, Negan not only got his client off as a result but tried to bring Rick down personally. There were a few times when Hershel sent him home for the night and he thought about catching Negan in a back alley to beat his ass. One time he came close but Negan was with his wife Lucille, and despite everything she seemed nice enough. Thanks to some background checking of his own he found out that Lucille was suffering from stage 4 Ovarian cancer and their stupid rivalry fell away. Negan tried to engage him but he refused. Apparently misery loved company and it didn't seem fair to engage with someone whose wife was dying. But for whatever reason, Negan seemed to have it in for him. His life had been enough of a wreck, it made absolutely no sense that Negan had it in for him.

"You ok?" Michonne asked, stretching and clearly not getting any more rest than he was.

"No," he said honestly. "But it will be fine. We will figure it out." He patted her leg hoping she would drop it.

Michonne sighed, looking back over to Carl to verify that he was still asleep. "You should be resting."

"I was but I think I need a back rub."

She giggled and rolled her eyes, relieved that he was able to find his sense of humor despite the shadow of Negan looming. She had her own complicated history with Negan, thanks to their battles in the courtroom, particularly when he and Rick were at each other's throats. It hadn't always been adversarial. At one point in time, she considered them colleagues that had mutually respected one another but that was short lived. "You really are trying to take advantage of this nurse thing arent you?"

"Of course." The smile on his face didn't quite meet his eyes and he knew she could tell. "I think I'm going to go ahead and surrender myself to IAB."

Her hands stopped but he shifted to encourage her to keep going. "Rick…"

"I know what you think but you have to trust me on this. Guys like Negan, they have a way of finding out everything."

Michonne didn't disagree. Of course it was a risk, but him losing his job that meant so much to him was something she took personally. Not just because they were in a relationship, but one of the reasons she got into law was to see justice prevail. Someone as good as Rick didn't deserve to have his career ruined or tainted because of some weird personal vendetta from a weasel like Negan. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, his resolve as strong as steel. "I am. Just like I'm sure about you and me." Turning his head, he kissed one of her hands that was massaging him. "I'm not letting anything come between that. No matter what. Not again."

She sighed but agreed. "So what's the plan?"

"The plan is to lay low, see what happens. Maybe I don't turn myself in but I'm not running from anything either. You will not represent me. If something comes up and they question me, I'll have my union rep there."

"And if it turns into something else? Something more serious?" Michonne didn't trust the Union to handle his case the way they needed to.

"If it turns into something else, then I will find representation. But it won't be you. Let's see how it plays out. He could be blowing smoke and it not materialize into anything. But either way, I don't need him hearing that you are involved in any way. If he wants me, he can come and get me. In the meantime, we focus on getting me better and discharged."

And that's exactly what they did for the next two days until he finally got the all clear to go home. IAB came to question him right before he left the hospital and his story never waivered. Coupled with Abraham's statement, Rick was confident that IAB was satisfied despite what Negan may have up his sleeve.

At first Michonne was going to take care of him at her place but with the kids coming over and having everything he needed at his place, she decided to uproot and go there instead. When Rick saw the size of her bag he quickly let her know that she wouldn't need that many clothes.

"You're incorrigable. I'm sure I will need all these clothes because you and little Ricky are out of commission until the doctor releases you." She dropped the bag next to his dresser while he looked on in frustration.

"Little Ricky? Sounds like you need a reminder."

"If I do, it won't be anytime soon. Doctor's orders."

Shit, he thought to himself. And Michonne didn't make it easy on him with the tiny shorts she walked around in while making him food and cleaning up.

Rick was getting around better and although he tried to feign pain for attention when she was there, she could tell based on his interactions with Carl and Judith that he was much better than he let on.

When the kids were there he was lively and vibrant although still careful of his shoulder. The second the kids left, he was damn near an invalid again.

"I think it's time for my sponge bath," he said in a voice that sounded weak.

Michonne narrowed her eyes, lifting her eyebrow. He had been taking showers with her help for the last week. "Are you serious right now?"

"What? Do you want me just laying around smelling bad?"

She sniffed him and thought it over. "You smell just fine to me."

He waved her off. "Listen closely. We need to talk about the temperature of my water. You have to make sure it's just right. It's good for the skin. Keeps it smooth." Rick tried to hide his smile, loving how much he was driving her crazy.

Under normal circumstances, Michonne would've broken his other shoulder but she appreciated the reprieve from Negan, Lori, work and that he was able to be playful in moments like this. She took a deep breath, holding it in both of her cheeks while she reeled in her need to slap him. "Is that so?"

"Yep."

"I hope you are enjoying this."

He crossed his leg, snuggling into the sofa. "No work, got my woman taking care of me. What else could a crippled old man like me wish for?"

She kicked his foot that was dangling from the sofa. "Crippled? Dramatic much? You only have a few more days of me at your beckon call and then you're on your own."

Her phone chimed and she thought about ignoring it but decided against in case it was about Rick's case. IAB seemed content after his statement but Negan was pushing for Rick's disciplinary file to be entered into evidence. The union rep, Deanna Monroe was trying to get Negan's past with Rick entered in as well to show the obvious conflict of interest.

Michonne went to the bathroom under the guise of running his bath water but read through her text messages instead. She and Deanna had hit it off instantly and she was more competent than Michonne realized. Rick was in good hands and she breathed a sigh of relief reading the message from her. Negan lost his bid which was a win for them. Maybe this nightmare would be over sooner than they expected.

The water was run, halfway between warm and hot as he liked it and she was just about to tell him when she turned and saw him standing at the door in nothing but his boxer briefs.

Michonne swallowed hard, ignoring the desire that threatened to creep in and teased him instead. "It's amazing how well you can undress yourself with one arm when it suits you."

"I can do a lot of things with one good arm," he countered.

"But you won't get to do them until—

"The doctor has cleared me." He cut her off rolling his eyes. She was like a broken record. "Ugh." Dropping the briefs to the ground, he walked past her, his semi hard cock on full display and settled in the tub.

Michonne turned to walk out and to get herself under control.

"Where ya goin?"

She tilted her head and smiled. "I know you don't think I'm getting in there with you."

He sucked his teeth and splashed the water across his chest. "Maybe there's not enough room but you can bathe me at least. I told you I'm struggling here."

It wasn't lost on her that his erection was now above the water and growing harder by the second. Her insides ached. God, she missed him, but she had to be strong and focus on his recovery since he clearly wasn't.

"Ok Grimes. I will bathe you but no funny business."

Rick gave her a wide-eyed innocent look, one she'd seen in the past right before fucking her senseless and instead handed her the washcloth. Every stroke across his body, he moaned trying to egg her on. She bit her lip to stop from laughing and found it hard to ignore him.

Purposely, she avoided the one area he wanted her to caress the most and he noticed. "Miss ADA, I think you missed a spot."

"It looks pretty clean to me."

That was the problem, he thought to himself. He wanted it dirty and covered in her juices. "Nope." His left hand reached for hers and brought the washcloth over his hard cock. The second her fingertips wrapped around him, his stomach concaved. After a few strokes, she dropped the towel taking him fully in her hand instead. Michonne stroked him slow, and he relaxed his hand next to him in the water, giving her full control. Rick watched her as the pressure began to build, thinking about how many times over the past week he watched her roam around his apartment wearing next to nothing and all of it made him anxious to be buried inside of her. Now he pictured her on top of him, her hips rolling around, her pussy gripping him, wet and deep.

"Shit Michonne," he whispered through his teeth. His hand gripped the side of the tub as he climbed higher and higher.

"I got you baby," she whispered, ignoring the throbbing between her legs. And then he exploded, hot spurts on her hand and his stomach. Slowly she stroked him as he came down from his high, heart rate slowing and finally gathering his wits.

"Damn." He needed that more than he realized.

"Now I really have to clean you up."

Rick's laugh was low, the vibration of it rumbling through the water. "Indeed. Let me get out of this water though."

She helped him stand and when he was in front of her naked, she couldn't help but want to stroke him again.

"If you get it back up, you're going to have to give me more than a hand job to get it back down," he warned her.

Maybe if she was really careful they could—

And the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell is that?" he asked more than a little irritated. "Shit." He could tell that Michonne was close to giving in but now that they had company there was no way to pick up where they left off.

Michonne tossed him a towel and then went to the front door. "You dry yourself and I'll be right back."

"Who is it?"

She looked in the peephole as the person answered. "It's Judith."

Her temporary happiness was overshadowed by who she knew had to be with her. "And Lori."

Michonne took a deep breath to steady herself and opened the door. Rick hadn't mentioned that they were coming over. Of course she didn't mind the kids but Lori's presence was always a test of her patience. "Hey there honey," Michonne said as she opened the door purposely keeping her eyes focused down so she wouldn't have to look at Lori straight away.

"I bought dad some juice and his favorite sandwich."

She bent down so they were eye level. "Well you are just in time. He was just saying he was hungry. It's a good thing you came to the rescue."

Carl leaned in to hand her the bag. "Here ya go."

"Thanks."

"We were at the grocery store and they insisted on coming by," Lori said interrupting while taking a look around. Clearly she was searching for any evidence that Michonne had fully moved in. "If I knew he had company then I would've waited."

Carl gave her a side eye and shifted uncomfortably. Everyone knew that Michonne was taking care of Rick when he got discharged.

Michonne ignored the dig. "It's always fine if they—"

"Hey who was at the door?" Rick asked coming around the corner with just boxers on and his robe opened. When he met Lori's horrified look and Carl's embarrassed one, he hurried to close it up.

"Daddy daddy, I brung you juice," Judith said running to him, oblivious to the awkward scene.

"You did," he said trying not to sound as awkward as he felt. "Thank you princess."

Judith walked to the dishwasher and proceeded to open it but Michonne intervened. "Whatcha looking for?"

"A cup," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She brought it over to Rick, took the juice out of the bag and tried to open it.

"Oh no," everyone bellowed simultaneously. With Judith pouring, the juice would be everywhere but in the cup.

Carl stepped up and dropped his backpack near the coffee table. "I got it." When she got ready to protest, he put the jug in her hand and acted as if he was just helping her pour. "See. Just like that."

Ignoring Carl, she shoved the cup to her dad. "Here daddy. Drink it all so you can be big and strong again."

Rick drank from the cup, his eyes peeking above it at Lori and Michonne. Lately they found themselves in each other's space a lot more frequently than he planned them to so early in their relationship. This was all supposed to be a well oiled machine. The plan was to slowly acclimate them to the situation and each other with the kids well being first and foremost. But as they say, you make plans and God laughs. Well God must've been having a hell of a chuckle at his expense lately.

"This is good," Rick said to Judith's delight. "I feel better and stronger already." He took off his sling, resting his arm on his thigh to show her.

"Good." She turned around to her mom. "See Mommy. Told ya it would help."

Rick smiled and helped her onto his lap. "You know just what I need."

Carl went into his bag and pulled out some food. "We bought you something to eat too. Sorry Michonne, didn't realize you were here yet or we would've gotten you something too." He left out that he suggested getting her something but Lori shot it down.

Michonne waved him off. "No problem Carl. I was just about to cook anyway."

Lori scoffed and mumbled under her breath. "Yeah right."

Michonne's head whipped around and she was about to say something but held back. There was plenty of work she had to catch up on while Rick was visiting with the kids and before she gave Lori a piece of her mind. "I'm going to go to the back and get some work done."

Before Rick could say anything, she grabbed her bag, went into the room and shut the door.

Carl glared at Lori while Rick distracted Judith with one of her dolls that was laying around. "Can you watch your sister for a minute while me and your mom step outside?"

Lori rolled her eyes, knowing what was coming. Suddenly Rick found a voice and defending his new girlfriend was the main reason he decided to use it. As soon as he shut the door she tore in to him. "Don't you dare bring me out here to chastise me about what I say to her?"

Rick looked around the hall to make sure no one could hear them. "You got that wrong. I brought you out here to tell you what was going on _and_ to chastise you about how you talk to her," he said through his teeth. He would never regret his kids but picturing himself dealing with Lori for the rest of his life was really weighing on him. "Now which one do you want to hear first?"

Her curiousity got the better of her. "What do you mean something's going on?"

"I'm only telling you this in case people start sneaking around. One in particular."

She waited for him to finish and gestured for him to get on with it. Rick scrubbed his hand down his face in disgust. "I'm being investigated because of the shooting. The guy is claiming self defense."

"What?"

"Yeah. It's bullshit the whole thing," he said leaning against the door and taking some respite in the fact that for once they weren't against each other and she seemed to be listening. "I'm only letting you know to be careful. This thing could take a personal turn."

Lori crossed her arms surprised by his comment. "Why would it get personal?"

Rick thought long and hard before giving her any more details. "The person representing him is Negan."

Lori flinched but tried to recover. "Oh."

"Yeah so I don't know what he's going to try and pull. I don't know if he would go so far and try to reach out to you and ask about the divorce to say that's my reason for acting a certain way." Her lack of response got his attention. She was in a fog and he tilted his head to the side, taking her in. "You ok?"

She hugged herself and pulled her coat tighter. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine," she stuttered nervously tucking her hair behind her ears. "You know how it was back then. It was a tough time."

Rick nodded. "I agree. But it's going to be fine. My union rep is pretty damn good and she's keeping Michonne in the loop so with the two of them on this thing everything should be fine but we need to make—."

Lori scoffed and her arms fell. "For fuck's sake Rick."

He stood up, ready to go on offense. "Don't start."

But Lori didn't listen. "Michonne to the rescue. As long as she's on the case then everything would be fine. The world will be perfect. Is she going to conquer global hunger and bring about world peace while she's at it?"

Rick narrowed his eyes and shook his head in disgust. How he was once in love and married to this woman was beyond him. "I dont know why I thought for once we could have a decent conversation. You can wait in the car. Ill send the kids back down in a few minutes once I finish eating."

He reached for the doorknob, standing in the crack of the door. "Goodnight." Lori stood a second longer which gave him the chance to say what else he wanted to say. "In the future, don't show up here without calling. And the underhanded comments toward Michonne end now." And he shut the door behind him leaving her speechless in the hallway.

Lori shuffled back and forth, her hand combing through her hair. She didn't know what to do with both the information and chastising he had just given her. Taking her phone out of her purse, she hovered over the number she hadn't called in some time and was surprised when he answered on the first ring. "We need to talk."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** I know, I know it's been a while kids. Truthfully, this chapter was 85% written and was going to be published on January 26th...and then I got the news Kobe and his daughter died and immediately put my laptop down. This world has been an utter shit show for the past few months since but here we are quarantined, it's Michonne's last day on TWD and I needed to get this out. Also, all this time at home despite working 16 hour days during the week has given me a lot of ideas for new Richonne stories. One that I have already written some of but I will finish this one first. Hope you enjoy and I'm so sorry about the long wait.

* * *

"Oh for fuck's sake, put the phone away, it's girl time." Maggie slapped the table as she walked up startling Michonne. They were back at the bar where it all started. Michonne sitting in the back booth where she first confessed to her friend about sleeping with Rick.

Setting the phone down, she kissed her cheek. "Hey I had to pass the time while I was waiting on you. You are," she looked at her watch, "25 minutes late."

Maggie settled in, throwing her coat into the booth and signaling to Rosita who happened to be on duty tonight. "Well someone has to get the work done these days since you are shacking up."

Michonne was ready to protest when Rosita walked up. "Hey strangers, what are you two having tonight?"

Maggie raised her eyebrow in an 'I told you so' way that her absence had been felt everywhere lately. "Ill have my usual. Michonne?"

"Just a vodka soda for me."

Rosita had just turned the corner when Michonne instantly went into defense mode. "I'm not shacking up. You know someone had to stay at his place and help take care of him while he healed."

"Yeah yeah, so you say. I think it's only the preface for things to come. How is he doing?" She took a handful of nuts and looked Michonne over while also checking her phone.

Instantly, she felt guilty. "I'm so sorry Mags. Thanks for jumping in and taking on so much while I'm working through all this with Rick."

Maggie squeezed her hand back. "You mean working on Rick's dick."

They both laughed and Michonne waved her off. "No ma'am. Sex has been off limits."

Maggie's mouth dropped. "Really? Well he did just get shot but that sucks. How is Rick handling it?"

She smirked, shaking her head thinking of all his antics since the injury. The handjob in the bath tub, her almost giving in, his insistence that she sit on his face while he licked her pussy into oblivion while keeping his arm and shoulder completely still and once again she almost gave in. And up until Maggie walked up to the table he had been sending her pictures that looked straight from the cover of those bad Harlequin romance novels that she used to read in college. Her favorite picture of him so far was with the bed sheet at his waist, a clear erection tenting the material. Another where he tried to pose with his arm above his head and hide the cast but bulge his muscles. After her incessant texts teasing him about his fake Fabio impressions, he finally stopped and said that he would have something for her when she got home. Once again it would be another test of her willpower to hold out.

"That well hunh?" Maggie took a sip of her drink and grinned. "And based on that tense look on your face it doesnt look like you're handling it that well either."

She sighed and took a long sip from her drink. It wasn't just about dodging Rick's sexual advances and her need to be close to her boyfriend, it was his ex-wife too.

"Oh shit," Maggie motioned again to Rosita. "I know that sigh anywhere. Rosita, go ahead and bring another round."

Relieved, Michonne buried her head in her hands and slowly felt the tension leave her shoulders. Truth was, she did miss hanging with Maggie and having someone to talk to other than Rick. They were so deep in their own cocoon that she hadn't realized she didn't have anyone else to confess her feelings to.

"Go ahead and tell me all of it."

Thirty minutes later, Michonne had spilled her guts about everything from how easy their domesticity had been, the conversations and how she enjoyed taking care of him to the overbearing need to slap the shit out of Lori.

"Baby mamas are always a problem." Maggie shook her head and finally put her phone away.

"She's not a baby mama," Michonne chuckled. "She's a scorned ex-wife who is grasping at straws and looking for any way to disrespect me. I've been doing my best." Even as she said the words her fists were clenching, tension filling her body. "But you know I can do a lot of things, but passive aggressive disrespect is not one of them. Thank god Carl is so damn smart and Judith is young and aloof. They haven't bought into her shenanigans but I just can't help but think that at some point something will change."

Judith was young, but she would get older and if the tension with them continued at some point she would take her mother's side especially since Lori didn't mind making it known that she felt there was something going on between her and Rick before their divorce.

"Rick wouldn't let that happen."

Michonne shook her head. "It's not up to Rick. He wants to believe that everything will work out and he's putting on this brave face with the Lori thing and the investigation and Negan."

Maggie rolled her eyes and dug into the cheese fries they ordered. "Negan is on ice. I don't think you have anything to worry about with him. Where is Rick anyway?"

"He's with Shane." Michonne grabbed some fries as well. "Guess he needed some bro time too."

"Whatever it takes for me to get some time with you," Maggie squeezed her hand. "And to talk you off the ledge. Rick is right to be positive. You guys will come through all of this. Negan is an asshole, always has been. He's going to shit bricks when he finds you and Rick are dating."

Michonne choked on her fry. "Trust me that's the last thing I need him to know. I know he's going to claim conflict of interest."

Maggie lifted her eyebrow in confusion while Michonne kept talking.

"And then Lori acted all weird when he told her about the case and Negan digging into stuff so if she opens her mouth we are screwed."

"Hold on a second," Maggie held up her hand. "Why would it be a conflict of interest? You aren't even doing anything on the case."

"Well I'm close to it. I haven't had to do anything in court yet because nothing has happened yet. But I'm preparing the case."

"But still, so far Negan has nothing on you. And that's not what I'm talking about when I say he's going to shit bricks. I meant it's because he's always had the hots for you. Knowing that you hooked up with Rick is just going to make their rivalry worse. And why is Lori—"

"Hold on there." Michonne flipped back her locs, hands firmly on the table to hear all of this. "What do you mean? He wasn't after me?"

Maggie tilted her head giving her a look she's seen too many times to count. "How many times did he ask you out?"

"Girl he's asked everyone out. It's what he does. Didn't he try to hit on you?"

She nodded. "Of course he did. Because he does that stupid charming thing where he tries to hit on everyone but he never asked me out on a date like he did with you."

She waved her off. "I didn't pay him any mind."

"No you didn't. And maybe that was part of the problem."

And she let the comment sit there.

"You don't think that has something to do with—"

Maggie shrugged. "No, yes. I don't know. Maybe not. It seems like there is something deeper there but either way, IAB has backed off, you haven't had to represent him. So no harm, no foul."

Michonne thought over her comments while eating a little more in silence when her text message went off. It was Rick and a picture of a doctor's form with the words "See you tonight."

She smiled, zooming in on the pic.

_I hope this isn't something that you and Shane made in photoshop._

It was a little after 7pm and she was a little bothered that she didn't know he had a doctor's appointment that day. Knowing Rick, he probably had it moved up. There were some restrictions at the bottom and of course he didn't have full range of his arm but she would read through it all later.

"Why was Lori acting weird?"

Michonne snapped back to reality, momentarily distracted by how she planned to sex her boyfriend later that night. "Wait what?"

Maggie ate the cherry before draining the rest of her drink. "Why was Lori acting weird? You mentioned something about her acting funny when Rick told her about the case and Negan."

Michonne shrugged and ate a little more of the food. Anything about Lori just threatened to put a damper on the evening. "Why does she ever act weird or do anything she does? She's ridiculous," she said dismissively.

When Maggie didn't respond she watched her clearly deep in thought. "Yeah but about Negan?"

Michonne wracked her brain trying to recall what Rick told her about how Lori suddenly got fidgety and softened her stance when he mentioned Negan. Considering where they were in their marriage when all of the Negan drama took place it didn't make much sense. "You think there's more to it?"

"When it comes to her, I wouldn't put anything past it."

Her phone buzzed again, this time with Rick asking her ETA but she was too focused on Maggie to respond.

"I'm just saying. Keep an eye on her."

"Yeah," Michonne agreed. She sent a quick text to Rick letting him know she was out with Maggie and sent another text to someone else. "That's exactly what I will do. Now enough about me. What's up with you and Glenn?"

* * *

Her footsteps echoed down the long hall. It had been awhile since she'd been to this building. The sparse decorations had given way to something much more modern. Art work in the lobby, oak desks, leather chairs. A far cry from when he was just starting out but it didn't seem like that long ago. Just a few years but it seemed like a life time. So much had happened. They hadn't talked in years, but there was a time when he was her life line. As she approached the door, she watched the man who helped her through one of the toughest times in her life but felt like a stranger.

Her hand was poised to knock but he was already waiting for her. "Lori Grimes," he announced with his usual grandstanding. "Wait. It's still Grimes isn't it?"

"Negan Anderson." She adjusted the strap on her purse suddenly feeling nervous under his stare. "And yes it's still Grimes. I'm divorced but still kept the last name."

"Well I know that." He took his legs off the desk and rounded the desk towards her but settled on the edge of it instead. "If I didn't know that, him gallivanting around with Michonne would be a lot more embarrassing for you. Well, more embarrassing than last time."

That trademark smile greeted her but everything about it warned her that this meant something else. "I'm not embarrassed."

"Sure you are." He smiled again, perusing her from head to toe. "You forget the first time you came running to me?"

Lori stood silent trying to shake the encounter from her mind. It was after Negan had already warned her about Rick's crush on Michonne. His motives were selfish, she knew he wanted Michonne for himself. But instead they found themselves in an emotional affair. "I didn't come running."

"Oh yes you did darlin'. Oh my husband is in love with another woman. Oh he's going to leave me. What on earth will I do?," he mocked in a high pitched dramatic tone.

She had forgotten just how much of an asshole he could be. "That was a long time ago."

"And yet the result is still the same. He's with her. And you're here with me. Seems the same to me."

He crossed his hands in his lap and motioned for her to sit. Instead she stayed rooted in her spot. There was still something about him that was magnetic. Despite having all the smarmy nature of most defense attorneys, he could be a good guy. At least back then. "How did you know about him and her?"

Negan's smile widened. "Any fool can see those two are banging each other's brains out."

"So is that why you're going after Rick?"

His smile dropped but he quickly recovered. "Is that what you think? That I'm some jealous little school boy that's mad because Rick got the girl."

"Wouldn't be the first time," she snapped back.

Negan was impressed at the comeback, giving her a slow, sarcastic clap to show his gratitude. "Well well look at Mrs. Grimes getting defensive. Oh," he covered his mouth in faux embarrassment. "I guess that's Miss Grimes now."

Lori watched him in disbelief. Of all the dumb decisions she'd made in her time of need, he was definitely #1 on the list. "You're a jerk."

Negan looked her up from top to bottom and backup again. He knew the silence would drive her mad and that's exactly what he wanted. "Now I do remember a time you didn't think I was such a jerk."

Lori pursed her lip, nervously cupping her hair behind her ear. She was fidgeting, bouncing back and forth on her feet.

He had her right where he wanted her. Standing up, he walked slowly towards her, surprised that she held her ground. He expected her to back up or run away. "I remember when I had you right here in this room. Screaming my name," he whispered and tucked an errant piece of hair behind her other ear.

The move knocked her off balance. The memories flooded back. How broken she'd been seeing Rick pull away from her. His time at work increased and she felt terrible, undesired. And then there was Michonne. With her brains, confidence and beauty, she was everything that Lori wasn't. She'd made the decision to be a full time wife and mother, abandoning her dreams of being a nurse. But without Rick, what was she? "That was a long time ago."

"So you keep saying. But it feels like just yesterday. Doesn't it?"

Lori swallowed and it was so quiet in the office, she swore he could hear it. Something about him terrified and intrigued her at the same time. This is why she was pulled in back then and made a mistake. "No it doesn't," she replied weakly.

"Speaking of, how is Judith?"

Her heart stopped. Of course he went there. "You son of a bitch!"

He stopped her hand before she could connect with his face, gripping her hand hard. The pain slowly spread. "Don't try that again darlin or this reunion is going to take a different turn."

She pulled back, snatching her hand from his. There was no way she could have this conversation with him so close. "If you really wanna know. Judith's fine. _Rick's _daughter is fine," she emphasized his name so there was no mistake.

"Hmmm." He circled the desk and went back to sit down in his chair, the rustle of the leather beneath him echoing. He crossed his legs at the ankle again, pointing at her. "So why are you here again?"

Lori lost her train of thought. The mere mention of her little girl had knocked the wind from her chest. Judith would always be a difficult topic between them and he hoped that they would never have to speak of her again. It was her pregnancy with Judith, that indirectly caused the end of their affair and why it was never fully consummated. She'd been on his desk, scratching at the flimsy wood, clinging for dear life while Negan licked her swollen folds. When she came, she got dizzy and thought it was from the orgasm. Instead she wound up throwing up on his floor and despite Negan playing it cool, she was so embarrassed that she left. The next morning, she was staring at a positive pregnancy test, quickly ending their dalliance. Negan had called the next day and like the coward she was, she couldn't tell him, despite confiding in him in all the weeks leading up to their brief tryst. Negan hadnt found out until Rick shared the news of his new baby on the way with all his colleagues. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"For everything back then. With my pregnancy and getting back together with Rick. How I handled it." She watched him closely for any sign of softness in his eyes as she further explained herself. Nothing. "I should've told you that I found out I was pregnant the next day. I shouldn't have ignored your texts and calls."

Negan sat up and shrugged. "No big deal. Your loss. I have to tell you that was the first time I had a chick throw up on me but I guess you had your reasons. I know that…..now."

For a second, Lori thought she saw something there. The reason she had turned to him in the first place. He was sweet but had an edge. Something she felt Rick was missing. It was different. He looked at her like he found her attractive and it was pathetic just how much she needed that. "You really were special to me. All the time we spent on the phone and talking."

"The time I spent licking your pussy," he said cutting her off.

It jolted her from her trip down memory lane.

"Too bad you didn't return the favor before you threw up all over my damn floor."

Lori pulled her coat closed, somehow feeling more embarrassed and vulnerable than she did that night.

"Now I'm going to ask you for the last time. What are you doing here?"

"Stop what you're doing with Rick. Whatever it is you're planning. Stop it. This stupid little vendetta of yours is—"

"Are you done?"

"I'm serious." Negan was infuriating at times but she needed to end all of this. Finally she was realizing there was no future for her and Rick and all the drama was getting to her. Making passive aggressive remarks at Michonne was one thing but Negan setting out to ruin Rick's career was something else. Or at least that's what her juvenile way of thinking told her. No, her and Michonne would never be on the same side but if she or Rick lost their careers and they found out she had anything to do with it, co-parenting with him would be damn near impossible. It's not like the side glances and distance she was feeling from Carl wasn't already glaringly obvious. Her kids were all she had left and she didn't need them hating her too. "I don't know why you've always hated Rick and clearly you don't plan on telling me so—"

Negan lifted his eyebrow, the edge of lip slightly upturned. "Now, who said I hated him?"

She scoffed and moved closer toward him. Hoping that some sense of proximity would lead to transparency. "You don't have to say it. Even back then it was evident with all the —"

"But it served your purpose back then right?" He called her out and it was enough to make her shut up. "It was all gravy when you hated him too and there was no problem. I could do whatever, including making you scream my name while you were carrying his child."

The reflex to slap him hit her again. Negan looked between her hand and her face, daring her to try it again. How could she have ever been so vulnerable and reckless back then? No wonder her marriage had fallen apart. "I need to go."

He reached for her and she jerked back.

"Don't."

"Are you sure?" He smirked and licked his lips in the menacing way she had become accustomed to. "I mean the way Rick has Michonne climbing the walls these days I'm sure you could use someone to dust the cobwebs off that pussy."

Disgusted, she turned and walked to the door fighting the urge to slam it. "We're done here."

He shrugged, walking back to his desk. "I guess we are."

With her mind spinning she heard his menacing voice as she walked back down the hall. "If you ever change your mind I'm here." She was pissed at herself and the fact that she ever thought she could change his mind.

Her mind was still racing when she crossed the street, heading back to her car. There was something about the whole exchange that rubbed her the wrong way. Something didn't add up. He was too cocky, too arrogant, too—

"Ahhhhh," she screamed when a hand touched her car door the same time she did.

"You should probably pay more attention when you're walking alone at night."

Lori clutched her chest, willing her heart rate to slow down. "Glenn what are you doing here?" Nervous, she started looking around and at his car to see if anyone else was with him.

"Don't worry. I'm alone."

Her shoulders relaxed. After the run in with Negan she couldn't handle another confrontation tonight. "Well what are you doing here?"

Shuffling on his feet, he looked from his phone back to her. Guilt written all over his face. How he was a cop that actually interrogated criminals was beyond her. Who could be intimidated by this face?

"Wait. Were you spying on me?"

He crossed his arms. "Now why would I be doing that? It's not like you're at your ex-husband's sworn enemy's office late at night."

"Ugh. It's not late. It's," she looked at her watch. "9:32pm"

"Yeah late a night. Why?"

"Why what?" She needed an answer and fast. This wasn't how all of this was supposed to come out.

Glenn inched closer leaning against her door so she couldn't open it. "We either talk here or at the station. Your choice."

Lori scoffed. "Oh please."

"I'm serious. Talk now or you're going in."

"For what?"

"Obstruction of justice. Unless you and Negan are old pals then I have to assume you being here has to do with Rick's case."

Damn. Maybe he was better at interrogation than she thought. The silence was deafening while she pondered her next move.

"Ok." He pulled the handcuffs from his back.

"Ok fine!" She put her hands up in surrender and he tucked the handcuffs in his back pocket. "I'll tell you everything. I was just trying to help."

Glenn rolled his eyes. "Because you've been a big help so far."

"Let's get out of here." She shivered even though it wasn't cold and glanced over her shoulder. "We can talk at the diner around the corner."

"Works for me."

"Ugh I can't believe Rick had you follow me," she huffed as she opened the car door.

Glenn grinned. "Wasn't Rick. It was Michonne."

* * *

Michonne carefully walked up the steps to Rick's place, the drinks taking more of a toll on her than she realized. She hadn't heard from Glenn in an hour and wasn't sure if he was able to track Lori down. Maggie and her darn advice. Either it was going to blow up in her face or give her the information she needed.

Fishing in her purse for his apartment key, she almost fell in when the door opened.

Rick stood before her in nothing but his black boxer briefs with a piece of paper attached to the front of his bulge. "I've been waiting for you."

Michonne giggled as he pulled her inside and pinned her against the door. Her drunkenness slowly fading away. "What's with the paper over your dick Grimes?"

He kissed her ear, her cheek, her jaw, making his way down her throat, causing her to drop her purse. Her legs parted eager to feel him between her thighs even with clothes between them. "You haven't answered me."

"This." He reached down to touch himself, lingering on his erection before handing her the paper that was his doctors release. "It's my doctor's note. I didn't want you to have any excuses," he kissed her chest, "why you couldn't," kissed the top of her breasts, "ride my cock all night long."

Michonne acted like she was reading the note thoroughly but her vision was blurry. Slightly drunk from the alcohol but more by his touch and his kiss. It hadn't been long but it seemed like forever. "Hmmm, all night long," she moaned.

"Mhmmm."

His fingers slid up her skirt, into her panties and she was lost. Rick led her to the bedroom while the contents of her purse laid on the floor by the door. Her phone vibrated incessantly... with a call from Glenn.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** No excuses this time. Just life. Thanks for the reviews, Tumblr notes, and motivation to even keep going. In these pandemic times it's rough to find the motivation but I promise I won't abandon this story. Actually getting to complete this chapter today gave me just the pick me up I needed. I'm a little rusty but I hope it was worth the wait. And I hope you guys are all during well during this crazy time!

Now on to Rick and his doctor's excuse to bone :)

* * *

"Wait, wait." Michonne stopped him right before they walked into the bedroom door. His fingers slipped out of her, the sounds of her wetness echoing through the tiny hallway as she backed him up to the kitchen. The drunken haze caused her footsteps to falter but she managed to regain her balance and smoothed out the crumpled note. "You're distracting me and I need to focus."

Swaying side to side in anticipation with a lascivious grin, Rick perused her from the tip of her red painted toes to the sliver of skin that peeked between her shoulder and neck. "Ok counselor. Have it your way." He threw up his hands, the exaggerated movement bringing attention to the part of him that she had been waiting for her all night. When she bit her lip and cleared her throat, he knew he was having the desired effect even though the stickiness on his fingers already proved that.

Refusing to be deterred, she went back to the letter. Instantly, she wanted to curse doctors for their terrible handwriting. All the letters were weaving together. Siddiq seemed too nice and put together of a guy to have chicken scratch for handwriting. A few of the words she could make out, 25 lbs. which she assumed was a lifting restriction and some other medical terms. Truthfully, she knew that Rick wouldn't be so confident about presenting her evidence if he couldn't have sex, but she needed to calm herself. The second he touched her she felt like she was going to come. Everything tonight seemed more intense. Yes, it had been a few weeks. It would be the first time since he had been shot. It would be the first time since she realized she couldn't live without him and how close she came to losing him. It would be the first time since they fell into an easy domesticity despite his annoying ex-wife and the looming court case that she woke up one morning and realized that she could do this forever. Wanted to do this forever. As hard as this all was for Michonne the overachiever and over thinker, this was pretty easy for Michonne the lover and friend. To fall in love and stay in love with Rick Grimes.

His hands curled around her waist startling her from her racing thoughts. "I have the typed version in that folder over there if you need me to get them, otherwise," he placed a kiss under her ear pointing to the plain white letter size envelope in the far corner of the island. She reached for it the same time as him, his hand closing around hers. "I'll grab that. You only need this." He said pulling out the one piece of paper on the top that was complete with an x-ray and closing the envelope back.

"Why are you hiding the rest Detective Grimes? Afraid to show me you and Shane's rough drafts?"

He chuckled; the sounds muffled against her skin. "Nope that's for later."

All thoughts of the envelope faded when he started to unzip her skirt. "What are you doing?"

Ignoring her, he kept going. Her skirt hitting the floor. The cool breeze created goosebumps on her flesh radiating straight to her core making the lace uncomfortable and she wiggled while going back to reading the note.

Undeterred, Rick worked on the buttons of her shirt ignoring her silent pleas to divest her of her soaked panties. One of the buttons skimmed her belly button and she sucked in a breath as she read through the x-rays and was pleased to see that he would make a full recovery but would have physical therapy for the next 3 months in order to regain 85% mobility of his shoulder. "What this about 85%?"

"It's nothing." His hand skimmed the underside of her heavy breasts as he made easy work of her other buttons.

"Nothing, why not full mobility It says full recovery but why not full mobility?" This wasn't exactly the sexiest topic considering his hands were all over her. Her mind and body were at war and he did a great job of distracting her. It never crossed her mind that he wouldn't beat this. So far, they managed to treat his gunshot wound as an unfortunate accident where they'd gotten lucky. "Do you think— "

"Not. Right. Now." He took the note from her hand and dropped her blouse to the ground. She was a vision, her breasts heaving out of her bra. Not wanting to lose the moment, he began to stroke himself and her breath hitched. "Okay new idea. Since you won't stop that overactive mind of yours from thinking, let me put your mind at ease.

Michonne stayed quiet watching him cautiously. "Hmmm. What do you have in mind?"

"You have to do what I say. Ok?"

She nodded, her eyes never leaving his hands stroking his length. That was definitely the way to keep her quiet.

"Good girl." Just to make sure that pretty mind of hers didn't wander any more he had to up the ante, so he dropped his boxer briefs letting himself free for her to see. His cock was long, pink and ready. "Now I want you to take off your bra."

"Rick— "She was so turned on, but the doctor's note lingered in her head.

"Your bra Michonne." His voice was just the right hint of deep yet demanding that turned her on and she complied.

"Good. You know that I've never neglected the gym," he offered changing the subject so abruptly that it threw her off guard for a moment. "I've always taken care of myself. What you read was the medical jargon. But Siddiq thinks with my workouts, the way I take care of myself in general and good health before that, I'll be more than fine to be 100%. Plus, that 85% is still good enough for me to shoot with and get back on the force."

"But— "

"Now your panties. And then I want you to turn around, bend over and grab the end of the island." Her breath hitched.

The corner of his lip raised watching her battle with submission. Enough of the medical shit. His shoulder would be fine, at least fine enough for him to move on to the next phase of his career. But for now, his focus was on the woman in front of him and the life they would build together.

Michonne hesitated but was ultimately spurred by his heated gaze. Vaguely she registered the vibration of her phone against the wood floors but couldn't break his stare. Her breasts were heavy, almost pulling her down to bend over as he commanded. Two short steps and she gasped when her rock hard nipples grazed the cold surface.

When she moved to adjust herself, Rick was already behind her. "Shhh relax."

Gripping her hands tight on the edge of the counter, she pushed all other thoughts from her mind. Negan, Lori, injured shoulders, internal affairs. All that mattered was the man she loved and the throbbing between her legs. The smell of her arousal permeated the air. She was taken off guard when instead of his dick she felt his tongue instead. Rick went to work on her from behind, licking her full slit before sucking on her clit. She cried out, and he locked down keeping her close. Her vision went blurry screaming in ecstasy as he swallowed everything she gave him. This is what she needed. What she craved. When he added his fingers curling against the spot that made her weak, her knees buckled. Before she could hit the ground, Rick held her steady and wasted no time putting his hand on the small of her back slipped into her. He started off slow, with long deep strokes and then he slammed into her.

Michonne's eyes rolled back in her head as each thrust hit her exactly where she needed it. Her plush ass slapped against his skin, his hand on her back moved up to her shoulder to guide her on his dick just the way he wanted her. Each stroke was long, perfect and measured as she climbed higher and higher.

"That's it," he groaned, his voice strained. He showered her with other sentiments but the buzzing in her ears drowned it out. There was nothing but sensation and the burning in her belly intensifying.

"Fuuuu—-" Her scream was muffled by the counter. As soon as she began to come down, Rick's incessant strokes made her ascend again. Her hands slipped from the edge of the counter stopping his rhythm.

"I guess we will have to improvise. Hands behind your back."

Mustering up her last bit of energy she complied. The switch should've put Rick in control, but it was just the opposite. Michonne widened her stance and pushed her ass against him, twisting and milking the last bit of control from him.

"Fuck baby," he grunted.

She looked behind her, satisfied to see his face twisted up in pleasure as he came inside her the same time she collapsed on the counter from exertion.

After Round 2 in the actual bed, they laid on their sides facing each other in a post coital haze. Rick caressed her shoulder, the sweat from their session making her body glisten in the dark room. "Was it worth the wait?"

She smiled lazily. "I think that's an understatement. I never knew you had a dominant side Grimes."

He leaned in to kiss her shoulder. "I like to keep you on your toes. Literally."

"Well you certainly did that. I don't think I'll be able to walk for a while. I'll need you to carry me to the shower."

He tsked. "No can do. Can't lift more than 25 lbs. remember? And no offense but I'm sure you're more than 25 lbs."

"Just a little bit more."

"Hmm," he reached around to squeeze his favorite part of her body. "I'm sure this ass alone is— "

She popped his hand and he laughed. "Are you trying to get your other shoulder injured?"

"Not at all. Give me another 15 minutes and I'm going to try and get laid again," he said winking at her.

"Again?!" She was exhausted at the thought and flung herself on her back, revealing her breasts which didn't do much to help her cause.

"Now. It's down to 10 minutes."

"You're a fiend. You better slow down cowboy. Don't you have work in the morning?"

Rick shrugged and blew off the question. "It will be fine."

"You can't be slacking on the job. Hershel will expect you to be bright eyed and bushy tailed."

Rick shifted to his back staring at the ceiling. When he first moved there the tiny cracks and mismatched splotches of paint would keep him company when he couldn't sleep at night. A new place he suddenly had to call home. A place that was separate from his kids. One day he'd eased into it in the midst of the late-night cases, tense exchanges with Lori over custody and... her. "Y'know I've been thinkin'"

Michonne smiled, scooting closer to him and placing her chin on his chest. The thickness of his accent that happened when he was really tired or aroused amused her so much that she didn't notice he changed the subject. "What's that?"

"Might be time for a new place."

"Why? You like this place. Said it was your first real bachelor pad. And now that we've christened that kitchen island.."

"Hmmm", he moaned and kissed her on the forehead. "Can't believe it took me so long. But still feels like I've overgrown this place. Feels like it's time to move on."

The comfortable silence sat between them as Rick figured out how he wanted to approach the subject. Communication was the demise of his last marriage and there was no room for error with Michonne, so he just went for it. Pulling her arm to him, he began rubbing her ring finger. "This place doesn't work anymore because I don't consider myself a bachelor. At least not for too much longer."

She stopped breathing. She actually stopped breathing. If he wasn't sure that she was completely in love with him, the reaction would've been akin to rejection and would've stung. Instead, he started laughing. "Are you ok?" She was painfully still. "Michonne? If you don't take a breath soon, I'm going to have to do mouth to mouth and you and I both know what that will probably lead to."

The slap hit him across the chest before he saw it coming. "Ow!"

"Be serious for once!"

"I am being serious, and you need to be careful. I'm injured," he said rubbing at the spot where she hit him.

"Oh, now you're injured. You surely weren't that hurt when you had me bent over a few minutes ago, were you?"

"And I won't be when I have you that way again."

Michonne tried to inch away from him but he pulled her closer and she felt the beginning effects of his erection. "You keep it up and you won't anytime—-." The words barely left her lips before they both started laughing. "Ugh can you at least act like I'm going to hold out."

"No."

She rolled her eyes and resigned herself to her fate. From panicking to him caressing her ring finger alluding to marriage to busting a gut laughing seconds later. This was their relationship. This is what made their friendship work and their relationship even better. The nights when the demons of the courtroom kept her awake it was Rick that she turned to but seeing where they ended up still led to some sense of guilt.

"Get out of your head Michonne."

She sighed both annoyed and relieved that he knew her so well.

"Just tell me what you're thinking. Or do you want me to tell you?"

She chortled. "Oh, this should be interesting. You're going to shrink me."

He kissed her forehead again and pulled her hand to his mouth kissing her knuckles. This time he avoided her ring finger. "I know this all makes you nervous. You think it's fast. But truth is this thang has been a long time coming but that makes you nervous too because you feel guilty. You think you're the reason my marriage ended. I don't think there's nothin' I can say that will ever get that outta your mind. I can only say a marriage is between two people. Me and Lori. We were the reason it ended. Not anyone else. And I'm going to keep repeating that until you finally get it. Ok?"

Michonne exhaled. What he said made sense. She'd heard it and thought it a thousand times. People would talk but it was what it was. There was never a way to stop that. At the end of the day they had bigger hurdles to worry about than office gossip. There was still the matter of moving on with Lori in the picture—-

"Can I make a confession?" he asked.

His voice was a whisper and didn't hold the same confidence as his statement before. She leaned up to face him and despite the darkness of the room, she could make out the deep lines and concern in his blue eyes vividly. "Of course."

He turned away, looking at the ceiling when he said, "I'm worried that my life is too much baggage for you."

"Your life?"

"I mean the kids. Well don't get me wrong I know you love Judith and Carl but it's dealing with their mother long term that's the baggage. Carl is older bur Judith is just a toddler. Lori's not going anywhere and she's their mother. She's going to be in their lives. Our lives. And the way she acts it's just— ", he closed his eyes, jaw tensed. "A problem."

Oh Mr. Mind Reader, she thought to herself. He definitely hit that one on the head. The kids needed their mother, but life was much easier for her when she didn't have to deal with Lori Grimes on a daily basis. The lack of trust in her was obvious especially since she had Glenn tailing her at this very moment. Maybe it would amount to something. Maybe it wouldn't. Either way she probably needed to tell Rick. "Speaking of— "

"Hold on," he cut her off needing to finish his thought. "I just need to say this. I want you to know I'll do a better job." He was almost panicked. "I'll make sure to keep her in line."

"Rick you can't control her."

He sighed in defeat. No, he couldn't. The more he tried the more she acted out. And now he was thinking about marriage. Moving. Essentially changing all of their lives. With the way Lori was acting, this would only set her off more. "Yeah but I can help her see her behavior isn't helping. I can do...something."

"She's a grown woman. She feels how she feels."

Rick let the simple statement marinate a minute trying not to let the sting of his ex- wife's feelings dictate how he would handle his future. If she didn't calm herself, he would have to pump the brakes. There would already be some changes soon enough. "Yeah. You're right. That doesn't mean that I don't want to move forward with this," he said gesturing between them.

She placed her hand over this. "I know that. But maybe we just need to slow down on this," she said rubbing her ring finger mimicking his gesture.

His shoulders slumped; his disappointment evident. His fingers traced hers. The promise of what he wanted having to be put on hold just to pacify Lori just didn't sit right with him. "Do you ever feel like it's too much? My baggage."

Michonne wanted to face him so she turned around putting her feet close to his head and her head near his thighs. Once she was situated, he kissed her calf and leaned on her legs while she leaned on his. This way she could look directly into his eyes but not be too far from him. "Baggage? I knew you had kids before we started this. And like you said I love Judy and Carl."

"I know but it's different when it's as a friend. Coming into this as...more. Changing our lives, you're coming from a single life into all of," he waved his hand around the room, "this."

She smirked and kissed his thigh. "We all have our baggage Rick. No, I don't have an ex-wife and two kids, but I'm closed off and I have a protective family and a demanding career. And maybe just a little bit stubborn."

He smirked and lifted his eyebrow. "A little bit?"

"Don't push it Grimes."

Chuckling, he considered her words. Yeah, they both had faults but hers didn't seem to compare to the 747 of baggage he felt he was carrying. He could only hope that the olive branch he had in mind would help. "Okay. I hear you. You just tell me if it's too much or if there's something I can do."

Michonne was pensive. There was something. "There is one thing. "

Reading her tense body language, he sat up against the headboard and took her hand. "What is it? You can tell me. "

It was between slowing down the relationship and the whole Glenn following Lori thing. She went with the lesser of two evils. As of right now she didn't know if Glenn had even found anything. "Well, I did a thing."

He moaned and kissed her instep. "I'd say you just did quite a few thangs."

She kicked him and moved her foot away. "Focus."

"Ok. Sorry. What is it?"

Talking about issues with Lori while she was laying naked with remnants of him all over her and inside her was not ideal, but this was their life and she didn't want to keep secrets from him. "I had Glenn follow Lori."

Rick went still, his expression neutral. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard and looked down attempting to quell any anger. "Okkkkkk." And so, she started talking. Fast.

"After our conversation about Negan there was something you said that got my attention. About how she acted weird when you mentioned him." Rick's face popped up. Truth was he noticed it too but because he was focused on her ambush and attitude with Michonne he looked past it. "And then I was talking to Maggie."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh god." Maggie was butting her nose in at all the wrong times, but she could've been a detective on the squad for all the snooping she did and most times she was right. A quality she no doubt inherited from her father. "So, Maggie convinced you to have Glenn follow Lori?"

"Well it wasn't all her. It was just something I felt like I needed to do."

"And?"

"And I came here, and someone ravished me as soon as I came in the door. I don't know if he found out anything. Shit I think my phone is still by the front door," she said making no move to go and get it.

Rick laid back cuddling more into her legs. He wanted to know more but wanted to stay right where he was. The constant push and pull of his wants and needs. The outside world and being cocooned in their little escape. At some point they would have to face it all. "I'll go get your phone."

"I appreciate that. I have to go use the bathroom anyway. Meet you back in here?"

He slapped her on the ass when she stumbled out of bed. "You bet your pretty ass you will."

She laughed to herself and closed the door quickly washing up and stretching out her limbs. Despite it all she was happy. Lori, Rick's shoulder and the rest be damned. There was nothing that her and Rick couldn't get past. When she emerged from the bathroom, she heard muted voices and Rick quickly stopping her in her tracks.

"Michonne make sure you're decent before you come out here."

She took a quick look at him and saw he was anything but in his boxer briefs and frail attempt to cover himself with her discarded shirt from the floor. As she turned to enter his room to grab something to throw on, she heard him say to someone "stay out here and give us a minute."

Rick came shuffling in the room a few moments later.

"What's going on? Who is that?"

"Turns out we didn't have to wait for Glenn after all. That's him and Lori at the door."


End file.
